


Light In the Darkness -- Book II: Dark

by talpup



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Drama, Cannon Divergent, Character Death, Discrimination, F/M, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Pre-Canon, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unrequited Love, Violence, sexual behaviour but not straight up sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talpup/pseuds/talpup
Summary: Continuation of "Light In the Darkness -- Book I: LightYami Sukehiro just wanted to join the Magic Knights and make his mentor proud. He knew there would be trails. He knew trouble would come his way. Knew he would be faced with discrimination for being a foreigner and a peasant. What he didn’t know. Didn’t expect. Was that literal Chaos would come his way. That he and his mentor’s sister would be at the center of world ending trouble. Or that he would fall in love with his mentor’s sister and face more than discrimination; but the jealously of Nozel Silva who loved the same woman he did.**Also don't worry, the character deaths are all OC's, except for those that are cannon.
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro/Original Character(s), Yami Sukehiro/Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 84

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back! We hit the ground running with a little bit of everything in this chapter. Fun times, heartache, romance, angst, drama, fighting; you name it and it's probably in this chapter. As always, thanks for sticking with me on this ride, I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Also, a mutuals friend made a book cover for this fic. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and am getting it printed as a poster to hang in my living room. Feel free to head on over to my tumblr and have a look.

Book II

Dark

Chapter 84

Greywright sat at his desk staring at the file of Bronn’s death. The case had been closed for over two and a half months and still it sat on his desk waiting for his final signature. The Knights Commander just couldn’t bring himself to sign the thing and let it be filed away. Not when Gilly’s crying screams still echoed in his mind. The woman deserved better. She deserved happiness. Bronn deserved better. Sure the man had been the most disrespectful and troublesome Magic Knight to have ever served under him. Bronn Rendel had been a pain in the ass whose only saving grace had been his loyalty to Jax. But, Bronn had been a Magic Knight. He had died serving and trying to protect his fellows. He deserved better than to be butchered and killed. He deserved better than to have his hands taken so they could be given and used by another through use of black magic.

Greywright hadn’t told Jax or Julius of this, but he was certain that the Ellara that he had spoken to as the sun set on the night of the Winter Solstice hadn’t truly been Ellara. That the person had been a transformation mage in her image. It had been more than the persons lacking knowledge of his army magics workings or the lack of differential title when referring to Sir Jorah. Though those two things had certainly been big tells.

Of course Greywright had no proof, but he was also certain Bronn had followed the real Ellara straight into a trap and his death. He was now positive that Ellara was working with the Agents of Chaos. And more sure than ever that she was using her magic to effect Sir Jorah to their will when needed. But, he had no way of proving it. Worse yet, Greywright had no one to go to. He couldn’t go to the other Magic Knight Captains. If they believed him, they would want to remove the Wizard King from power and that was something Greywright wasn’t ready to do. Not yet at least.

Despite Sir Jorah’s faults, which had certainly tried during the case of Zara Ideale’s murder, Greywright still had hope and faith in his Wizard King. He had sworn his life and loyalty to the man upon becoming his Knights Commander. And though Sir Jorah’s handling of certain matters would have made Greywright pause if faced with doing it all over again, he still would’ve sworn his life and loyalty to Sir Jorah.

A knock on the office door sounded.

Greywright closed Bronn’s file and put it back in the drawer before calling. “Enter.”

Kess entered, followed by Nozel. “You wanted to see me, sir? I brought my Vice Captain. He can wait outside if--”

“No need, Captain. You and your Vice Captain come in. Have a seat.” Greywright watched Nozel as the two sat. “I hope this promotion sits easier than the war time one that made you acting Captain.”

“It does, Commander. I hope to serve Captain Kess and the Silver Eagles well as Vice Captain.” Nozel said.

Greywright smirked at the formal response, wondering if Nozel ever loosened up or always spoke thus. “I have no doubt you will.” He turned to Kess. “Pyter was a good Captain. His leadership will be miss by more than just the Silver Eagles. But at least he bowed to his wife's demands and retired before the Star Awards. It’ll give us a chance to introduce you to the people without having to wait nearly six month like we have with Whilf. We’ll introduce you and the Purple Orcas Captain tonight before the squad rankings are announcement.”

“As you say, Commander.” Kess nodded.

“I know as Vice Captain, Pyter didn’t always expect you up there in the wings. But you won’t be in the wings this time Kess. As Captain you will need to be there at least thirty minutes before the first set of fireworks.”

Kess nodded again. “Understood, sir.”

“Feel free to ask me or your fellow Captains for assistance. We’ve all been where you are and would like to see you transition as smoothly as possible. Pyter was a fine Captain. You have some big boots to fill. But I’m sure you will, in you’re own way.”

“Thank you, sir.” Kess said, feeling both nervous and encouraged.

“Would you like to know where your squad ranked this year?” Greywright questioned.

Kess straightened in her seat. “I thought the Captains learned the rankings the same as everyone else. When they were announced at the Star Awards.”

“They do. All but Julius that is. For years one of his friends from Magic Investigations has been sneaking him the rankings early. But I have the rankings in front of me. Seeing as this will be your first time representing the Silver Eagles as Captain before the masses, I figured knowing where your squad ranked would ease some of those jitters.”

“Was Captain Pyter offered this his first year as Captain?” Kess questioned.

“Pyter was Captain for four months before the Star Awards. You’ve been Captain for less then one week.” Greywright said.

Kess considered the offer a moment. Knowing the rankings ahead of time would certainly help ease her nerves. But she couldn’t be sure this wasn’t some sort of test. Finally, she said. “Thank you, Commander. But I’d rather learn the rankings at the same time as everyone else.”

Greywright took his hand off the envelope that contained this years squad rankings. He should have expected Kess would decline. Kess, like every Silver Eagles Captain before her, was honorable and proud. Greywright was sure Pyter would have said the same his first year as Captain if he’d been made such an offer. Though if Pyter were still Captain, Greywright had no doubt the man would’ve accepted the knowledge with little question.

Greywright smiled, imaging Pyter’s response. The man hadn’t been ready to retire. But after nearly a month of both his wife’s and father’s incessant demands, Pyter had broken down and submitted to their will, handing in his letter of notice. Two months later and Pyter had stepped down, Kess taking command of the Silver Eagles. There had been no Captains Challenge for her. A rarity in the Magic Knights. And a shame for Kess as it was more of a welcoming and celebration than it was a test. But with the Star Awards coming up and three new Vice Captain's in Yami, Teris, and Fuegoleon, too much had been going on. There was also the fact that none of the Captain's or Vice Captain's had felt much like celebrating. Bronn might have been hated by most; but the manner of his death had put a damper on everything. Quince’s lingering injuries making him officially have to step down as the Crimson Lions Vice Captain had added to the Magic Knights somber mood.

They all needed this Star Awards, Greywright thought. A time to forget the bad, celebrate, and have some fun. Greywright nodded at Kess in return. “As you like, Captain. Just don’t be late.”

“I won’t.” Kess assured.

“Dismissed.”

Kess and Nozel stood, both saluting the Magic Knights Commander before they exited.

Once out in the hall, Kess asked Nozel. “Would you have taken that offer?”

“No.” Nozel said without hesitation.

The royals answer made Kess feel better about her response. She wondered yet again if it had been some sort of test. “I want you there, Vice Captain.”

Nozel lifted a brow. “Sir?”

“On the sidelines for the rankings announcement tonight.” Kess said.

“Yes, sir.”

“You’re not going to ask why?” Kess wondered.

“Doesn’t matter, Captain. You said you wanted me there. I will be there.” Nozel said.

Kess eyed the royal prince as they walked. Nozel Silva was difficult to read. Then again, he probably thought the same of her. They didn’t know each other well and Kess blamed herself for that. She knew that when she became Captain, Nozel would be her Vice Captain. The man was destined to be Captain of the Silver Eagles since the day he joined the squad. She should have put in more of an effort to get to know him. At least form a sort of working relationship. Then they wouldn’t be so stiff and unsure with each other now.

Wanting to get away from her Vice Captain, Kess said. “You have the day. See you an hour before the announcements begin. Don’t be late.”

Nozel watched his Captain turn around and head in the opposite direction. After being thrown into the deep end during the Nine Day War, being Vice Captain felt easy. Once things had calmed within the kingdom after the war, after the mess with the gang hired to kill him, Captain Pyter had begun giving him tasks that would see him prepared for his eventual role as a Captain in truth. Thanks to that training, Nozel was confidant in serving as Vice Captain of the Silver Eagles. Strangely, he wasn’t as confidant in serving as Kess’ Vice Captain.

He had always assumed comfort and personal knowledge of a person wasn’t necessary for a smooth and effective working relationship. But in serving as Kess’ Vice Captain for less than a week, Nozel had begun to reevaluate that thought process.

84.2

Tobin entered the dining hall and greeted Yami and Teris with a grin. “Vice Captain's.”

Teris looked up from her seat. “Are you going to get tired of that anytime soon?”

“Nope.” Tobin smirked.

“You could always order him to shut up.” Yami suggested.

“You were up early.” Tobin noted as he made his way to the serving table. He looked over his shoulder at Yami. “Being a Vice Captain whipping you into a proper Magic Knight?”

“Training.” Yami looked across the table at Teris, with a crooked grin.

Teris’ cheeks tinted ever so slightly.

Yami’s smirk grew. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t trained. And trained hard at that. His muscles still ached from the magical hits he had taken. But after… Yami smiled thinking of the after. His leg stretched out under the table to brush against Teris’.

Teris’ blush deepened, her own boot boldly rubbing against Yami’s calf.

Jax entered and nudged passed Tobin to serve first. Teris’ leg quickly pulled back as if caught playing footsie with Yami. Yami smirked and shook his head. Even if Jax could see what was happening under the table, he wouldn’t have cared.

Jax took his seat at the head of the table shoving down the ache of seeing Teris in Bronn’s old seat. At least it didn’t hurt as much as it had the first time he ordered her and Yami to move up the table and sit to either side of him.

Jax cleared his throat. “Got a mission order. Should be a quick one. Back before the end of the day.”

Teris took the paper from Jax and skimmed it. She looked up at Tobin who had set his plate to Yami’s left and was preparing to sit. “Tobin.”

“Aw!” Tobin complained.

Teris stared silently. Barely a second passed before Tobin was moving around the table to take the mission order from her.

Jax looked to his left at Yami and smirked. Whoever had doubted Teris Nova would make a formidable Vice Captain in her own right had sorely been mistaken. Jax had never doubted her. He had only doubted his ability to work well with her. Teris was too much like her brother; which was to say she was obsessive about her work. Jax could barely managed that in Julius and they were close friends. Yami was much more the kind of person Jax could work with. Only problem was that Jax hadn’t been sure, still wasn’t sure, if Yami would heed him well enough. That’s were Teris came in. Jax knew Yami would do whatever Teris asked of him. After all the fool had let Teris talk him into letting her roam the geyser labyrinth after Fuegoleon had ordered them out; and that had been without a time stone.

Tobin read the mission order and handed back. “If I miss the Star Awards festival cause of this...”

“Then you miss it. The longer you stand around crying about it the longer it’ll take to get there, handle it, and get back.” Teris said.

Jax and Yami chuckled. Tobin left, thinking that the easy life he had imagined with Yami and Teris as Vice Captain's had been a fanciful folly.

Teris made to stand.

“Where are you going?” Jax asked.

“To fill this out and send it back to Headquarters.” Teris said, holding the mission order.

“Sit down.” Jax commanded.

Teris hovered over the bench seat. “But—”

“You arguing with me, Vice Captain?” Jax questioned.

Teris sat. “No, sir.”

“Good. Finish eating. That can wait.” Jax told.

Yami looked across the table at Teris. He found her especially cute when she sulked. She had sulked about Jax ordering the seat change too. Yami hadn’t been all that happy about the move at first either. Annoying as Tobin and Gendry could be, he had liked sitting between his friends. But as he did in most things, Yami had adjusted quickly to sitting to Jax’s left. Teris on the other hand was still struggling with the adjustment. She didn’t linger at the table to chat the way she use to. Yami couldn’t really blame her. As they had simply been told to slide down the the table, they still sat on the same side of the table they always had. It had left Teris seated where Bronn once sat.

Bronn. The dead bastard, Yami thought with a frown. If Bronn hadn’t been set to retire to marry Gilly, Yami would have wondered if Bronn had died simply to leave Yami owing him a debt he’d never be able to repay. As it was it had been a pointless death. Jax hadn’t told them what Bronn had been doing. But Yami knew Bronn had been doing it because they thought the Agents of Chaos had plans for him and Teris for the Winter Solstice. Yami couldn’t say why; but he was sure they hadn’t succeeded in staying out of the Agents of Chaos’ hands. The Agents of Chaos simply had no interest or need in taking them this time. Though they hadn’t talked about it, Yami was certain Teris felt the same. They hadn’t talked about much concerning that mess over the last three months. Bronn’s death had left them all needing a break from it least they themselves break. Teris had even stopped obsessively messing with the History of Chaos and going over the copied pages she had. Yami hadn’t even bothered bugging Jax or Julius about Jax’s promise to tell him what was going on with Advisor Ellara after Bronn was married. Why should he? Bronn wasn’t married yet. The man never would be. The bastard.

“How’s Zora Ideale?” Jax asked Teris.

“He’s only written once. The letter was short saying he was fine. But Julius has heard from his aunt who says Zora isn’t adjusting well. She says he doesn’t talk much and when he does it’s always in anger.”

“Kid’s father was murdered. Anger seems appropriate.” Yami commented.

Willing to give Teris some time away, Jax asked. “You think paying him a visit will help?”

“I only met Zora twice. I barely know him.” Teris said.

Yami watched Teris fiddle with the thread bracelet Zora had made.

“You were a friend of his father. A Magic Knight. You were there for him. Pulled him out of hiding and help care for him the night of his father’s death.” Jax said.

Teris looked at the Captain. “What could I offer him? Apparently not the truth.”

Jax’s shoulders tensed. “No. You can’t do that.” He rubbed his forehead and sighed. “Teris. About the Purple Orcas. You’re a Vice Captain now. You can’t--”

“I couldn’t before.” Teris snapped. “I’m not so stupid as to think anything’s changed.”

Yami looked between the two wondering what he was missing.

“All I’m saying is...“ Jax heaved another sigh. “Just don’t do or say anything that will see you in trouble. If you have to ignore them. Ignore them. Turn around and walk away if you--”

“I don’t need anyone telling me how best to manage my feelings, Captain.” Teris snipped.

Jax closed his eyes sorry he had said anything. He turned to the left. “Yami. What of Vanessa? How’s the young witch getting on with Bran’s family?”

Yami shrugged. “How should I know?”

“She sends you letters, doesn’t she?” Jax pressed.

“Ask Teris. I give them to her.” Yami said, not admitting he privately read the letters before he did so.

“I don’t read them.” Teris said.

“Why not? You’re always asking Bran how she’s doing.” Yami said. It was the reason he gave Teris the letters.

“Cause they’re not addressed to me. They’re addressed to you, Yami.” Teris said.

“What’s addressed to him?” Olsen asked, entering the dining hall with Gendry and Abril.

“Vanessa’s letters.” Teris said.

“Speaking of letters. There was one in the slot for you, Captain. I slipped it under your office door.” Abril told, lining up behind Olsen and Gendry at the serving table.

Jax gave Abril a nod. He looked between his Vice Captain's. “Got plans for tonight's festival?”

“Hopefully Tobin gets back in time else well be stuck with a sulking Venice all night.” Teris said, regretting she had sent Tobin on the mission.

“Didn’t think that one through, did you?” Yami teased.

“I didn’t hear you say anything against it.” Teris said.

“And have you looking at me the way you’re looking at me now.” Yami gestured to her.

Teris laughed, dryly. “How am I looking at you?”

“I’m beginning to wonder why. But I want you two there for the announcements.” Jax said.

“Where for the announcements?” Yami asked.

“On the sidelines.” Teris said, understanding.

“What sidelines?” Yami asked.

“Of the balcony. He wants us up there in the wings during tonight's announcement of the squads rankings.” Teris said.

“Get there fifteen or so minutes before the first fireworks.” Jax told Teris.

Teris nodded at the Captain.

“Why are you telling her if you want us both there?” Yami asked Jax.

“Cause she’s the one I trust to see that you’re both there.” Jax told Yami. He got to his feet. “The day and night is yours. Just be there.”

“Yes, sir.” Teris nodded again.

Jax took the mission order from Teris’ side. “I’ll send this back in. Enjoy yourselves. You’ve earned it.”

“Jax.” Yami called.

The Black Bulls Captain turned.

“Did Julius learn the rankings and share them with you?” Yami asked.

“As usual.” Jax grinned. He turned away and left the dining hall.

Entering his office Jax picked-up the letter Abril had slipped in and closed the door behind. Seeing it was from Gilly, his heart clenched. He had wondered why Abril hadn’t mentioned who the letter was from and appreciated her not saying. It would have dampened everyone's mood and he didn’t want that.

Moving behind his desk, he sat and broke the seal, reading:

_Jax,_

_Damn you. I told you I didn’t want your money. But, I thank you for it just the same. Sorry I didn’t visit before I left. I just couldn’t bring myself to go to your base. Not when there are so many memories of him there._

_I also couldn’t bring myself to go the the town we had planned to start our life together. So please take note of the address. Not so you can send more funds! I’ll be fine. My clinic is doing well. While most can’t pay in coin. They pay in other ways. Namely food. So, so much food. I end up giving most of it to other patients that are either too old, young, or sick to work._

_Oh my, Jax. If you could see the state of some of these kids. But, what am I saying. You and he knew better than I what I was getting into wanting to start a clinic at the edge of the Forsaken Realm._

_I found a nice little place to stay. The owner has a sickly child that requires lots of care and attention. In exchange for treating her I get a discount on my rent._

_I don’t cry as much. Though I feel like it every time I think of him. I’m not crying myself to sleep every night anymore either. I’m far too tired for that. These people need help and it gives me a reason to get up each morning. On days that the pain is too much to bare I can easily lose myself in my work._

_Thank you for checking in on me everyday that first-- Thanks. I’d probably still be wallowing in bed if it weren’t for you. I hope you’re managing alright. Not hiding the pain or drinking it away. I know how you Magic Knights can be. But you can’t hide from this, Jax. You can’t look away from it forever. I know wounds. Physical wounds. But when it comes to things like this, emotional wounds aren’t all that different. You were there for me. And though I doubt I was very good, I’d like to think I was there for you too. I still am. Whether you chose to write me about it or not. Please, Jax. Deal with this. You were too important to him for me to let you lose yourself to this._

_Thank you for looking out for me. I’m sure it’s what he would have wanted and expected. But you still didn’t have to do it. I’m sorry I struck you that terrible day. It was the first time in my life I had ever hit a person. I’m ashamed it was you. I’m even more ashamed that I ever said it was your fault. It wasn’t your fault, Jax. You must know that. Even that terrible day I didn’t blame you. I was speaking out in anger, not truth. Tell me you know it’s not your fault. I couldn’t bare it if you thought that. He would want me to make sure you didn’t think that._

_Oh mana! Will I ever be able to say his name again! I’m sorry. I got to go. — Gilly_

Jax’s tears splashed over the smeared ink of the last paragraphs, further warping the paper and making the ink bleed.

84.3

Teris entered the great room on her way upstairs to change for tonight's Star Awards festival and paused. “Leon?”

Fuegoleon turned. “Gendry just went to find and inform you I was here.”

Teris shrugged. “He’ll figure it out if he doesn’t give up or get distracted first. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Good of you to think my visit a pleasure.” Fuegoleon said, wondering how long that feeling would last. “Can we talk somewhere more private?”

“Sure. This way.” Teris led Fuegoleon to the never used squad meeting room.

Never used until Teris had taken it over and began using it as a sort of office. Jax really didn’t do any of the paperwork a Magic Knights Captain was expected to do. And Teris had barely been able to stand the stacks of ignored work sitting on practically every surface in Jax’s office before she was Vice Captain, feeling anxious and itchy every time she entered. Now that she was Vice Captain, Teris was in the Captain's office much more often. Thankfully as Vice Captain, Teris could also do something about the backlog of work. In most cases all that was needed was a simple reviewal and signature. So slowly but surely Teris had been taking a pile from Jax’s office, going through it, and sending it wherever it needed to go. She wasn’t sure Jax had figured it out yet. But Yami had and shook his head every time he saw her with ink stained hands.

Fuegoleon entered the room, eyes narrowing at the pile of papers splayed on the long table. “What are you up to this time?”

Teris closed the door behind them and turned to her cousin. “Nothing.”

The Crimson Lions Vice Captain raised an unbelieving eyebrow.

“I’m going through the backlog of Jax’s work.” Teris explained.

Fuegoleon looked over the mass of papers with renewed consternation. “That’s quite a lot of backlog.”

Teris wanted laugh and cry. She took a seat at the table and gestured for Fuegoleon to do the same knowing it was best he thought this was all of Jax’s backlog and not a small percentage, least he fall over.

“What’s going on?” She asked

Fuegoleon sat. He looked at his cousin wondering how to go about what he wanted to discuss. It had taken some doing, but Fuegoleon had finally gotten Nozel to tell him what had been bothering him since the last time they had last visited Teris shortly before the Winter Solstice. After, Fuegoleon had both wished Nozel had never told him and was furious Nozel hadn’t told him sooner. Things had clearly gotten out of hand with Teris and Yami if jokes about gifted underwear were being tossed about. At least Fuegoleon hoped that’s all it was. A joke. A poor, crude, extremely unfunny jest.

The Crimson Lion stood up, concern and temper rising.

Teris stood as well. “Fuego. You’re scaring me. What’s going on?”

Fuegoleon cleared his throat. “When Nozel and I were last here. Some things were said--” He shook his head and tried again. “Nozel heard--” He faltered and stopped once again.

Trying to ease the growing tension, Teris asked. “Is this a of game fill in the blanks? Cause I’m gonna need more than--”

“No, Teris! This is not game!” Fuegoleon snapped.

Teris blinked, head jerking back.

“Just...” Fuegoleon rubbed his forehead. “Just tell me it was some low born attempt at humor.”

Teris’ eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “What was?”

Fuegoleon lowered his hand, fingers curling into a fist. “Did you give Yami Sukehiro one of your undergarments?”

Teris blanched. “I… I didn’t _give_ it to him. It--”

Fuegoleon’s mana flared. “What in the hell were you thinking! How could you? Please tell me you haven’t done anything that can’t be undone.” He grabbed her arms with bruising strength. “Teris! Tell me you haven’t given your virtue and ruined yourself.”

Teris tried pull away. “You’re hurting me.”

Fuegoleon shook her. “Tell me!”

“Of course not!”

Fuegoleon’s hold loosened though he didn’t let go.

“Yami and I agree we want to wait until marriage.” Teris went on.

“Marriage!” Fuegoleon’s grip tightened again. “To each other? Teris. You can’t be serious. You’re intended to Nozel.”

Teris pulled against his hold. “How many times do I have to tell you? I’m not marrying him!”

“This is all Yami’s fault.” Fuegoleon accused.

Teris’ temper rose. “No. I made the decision long before Yami and I met. You know that.”

“If Yami had any care for you, he would have left you alone as soon as he learned you were Nozel’s Intended. But the common foreigner has shown far too often that he has no sense of decency or honor.”

Teris pushed Fuegoleon off. “Don’t speak of what you don’t know.”

“What?” Fuegoleon challenged. “That Yami Sukehiro has no respect for you. That he--”

“Yami has every respect for me.” Teris cut in.

“Speaking openly about your intimates is a show of respect?” Fuegoleon questioned, archly.

“It was joke. And it wasn’t about me or my— clothes. Nor did Yami start the jest. It was Olsen.”

“He openly kissed and marked you while at my family’s cabin.”

Teris blinked wondering how Fuegoleon knew about that when he had gone back to base with the rest of the Crimson Lions well before that nights party. She shook her head. “That’s not all his fault. We both got caught up and forgot how out in the open we were.”

Fuegoleon ground his teeth. Did she not understand? A lady’s duty was to preserve her virtue. But it was on the man to guard it. A true gentleman never would’ve put her in a position where her honor could possibly be called into question.

“He pressures you to do things that are beyond what an unmarried lady of any station should do.” Fuegoleon stated.

“This may come as a shock to you. But there’s no pressure involved.” Teris told.

Fuegoleon pointedly ignored the comment. “He certainly has no respect for your late Lord Father’s memory.”

“You shut up about my father.” Teris stormed.

“Lord Nova wanted you wed to Nozel.” Fuegoleon said.

“I told you to shut up about my father.” Teris growled.

“Lord Nova wanted--”

“--me to be happy.” Teris finished.

“Nozel wants nothing more than to make you happy.” Fuegoleon argued.

“Then tell him to convince Lord Silva to find someone else to wed him to. Nozel and I aren’t a good match. We’re not well suited. We never were. And never will be.”

“How would you know? You’ve never given him a chance! Like it or not you’re meant for him, Teris. Have been since you were two. You belong to him.”

“I belong to no one unless I give my self. And I will never give myself to Nozel Silva.”

“Your father--”

“You shut up about my father!”

Fuegoleon morosely shook his head. “Lord Nova would be so ashamed if he could see you. Thank mana he’s not--”

Teris slapped him hard and fast, the act shocking them both.

Fuegoleon’s head whipped to the side. His cheek throbbed a moment, sting dissipating. Resisting the urge to lift his hand to the burning flesh, he slowly turned back to her.

They stood silent, staring at one another.

The door opened without a knock.

“I knew I’d find you in--” Yami paused. He didn’t need his sense of Ki to tell that Teris and Fuegoleon were furious with each other. He looked between the two, and told Teris. “Tobin’s back. So we don’t have to suffer Venice hanging around us all night.” He looked Teris over. “I thought you were going to change.”

“Didn’t get the chance. Instead I accepted a visitor only to be insulted.” Teris said, eyes never leaving Fuegoleon.

“If you were more discerning about what you accepted and from whom, I wouldn’t have had to call.” Fuegoleon told, fiery gaze fixed on Teris.

Yami’s shoulders tensed. He was sure the Crimson Lion was referring to him. But he could care less about that. It was the clear insult to Teris that made him want to punch the royal.

Teris’ lip curled. “We’re done talking. Unless you want to tell me who else I’ve shamed and let down.”

“We’d be here all night for that.” Fuegoleon said.

“Get out!” Teris barked.

Fuegoleon shouldered passed Yami as he exited the room. Teris turned away from the door, trembling hands splaying flat on the table. Eyes on Teris, Yami listened to Fuegoleon’s retreating footsteps.

Yami stepped up behind her. “Want me to follow him out and kick his ass?”

Teris huffed. “If only.”

“I have no problem doing it if you want.” Yami said, seriously.

Teris closed her eyes and exhaled. “Why don’t we hold off on that. Save it for next time.”

Yami wrapped his arms around Teris’ waist wishing there wouldn’t be a next time, but he knew better than that.

He rested his chin on her shoulder. “If you say so.”

Teris tilted her head back against him, arms crossing to lace her fingers with his. “How petty and ungrateful we must seem. So called noble families bickering and arguing when there’s so much more we could do with our time.”

Yami shrugged. “All families argue--”

Teris spun in his arms, lifting to her toes. She pulled him down by the neck and smashed their lips together.

Yami grunted, words cut off.

Teris’ tongue swiped against his lips seeking entry. Seeking to drown out Fuegoleon’s words. _Lord Nova would be so ashamed if he could see you._

Yami pulled back a fraction needing to be sure she was alright. His hand cupped her face. “Mana, I love you.”

He kissed her.

Teris’ arms looped around his neck, holding him in place. As if Yami had any intention of straightening to his full height and leaving her sweet lips.

“Damn, you’re hot when you’re angry.” Yami breathed between kisses.

“Excuse--”

Yami deepened the kiss cutting off her words. His hands smoothed down and around her hips, grabbing her butt.

Lost in the moment Teris didn’t care when Yami picked her up and set her on the table, messing the carefully stacked papers.

Teris broke the kiss, panting. Yami cradled the base of her skull, tilting her head to give him full access to her neck. As Yami worked his way down the column of her neck, his other hand pulled up her torso.

“Yami...” Teris breathed, lashes fluttering. Her fingers tugged at his hair along the nape of his neck.

Yami hummed and nipped at her collarbone. His hand inched closer to her breast.

“Ya—Tobin!”

Yami’s head lifted. “Wrong name.”

Like a startled deer, Teris stared over Yami’s shoulder frozen for a brief moment before bolting into action. Her legs kicked, arms flaying, as she tried to push Yami back and get off the table all at once.

Yami sighed. He knew he should’ve kicked the door closed when the Lion Cub stormed out.

Tobin grinned from the doorway. “Don’t stop on my account.”

Venice appeared behind him. “You two-- Woah! We’ll give you a moment.” She grabbed Tobin’s arm and tugged, though Tobin didn’t budge.

Teris slid off the table. “We’re good! We don’t need a moment.”

“Says you.” Yami muttered. He watched Teris turn and start to straighten the mussed papers. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her away. “If you don’t stop and I’ll really mess them up.”

“Yami!” Teris complained.

Yami pushed Tobin out of the way and exited the room with Teris in tow. He lead her down the hall until Teris pulled her hand free.

“I can walk without you pulling me along.” Teris puffed, having to rush to keep up with Yami’s longer stride.

They entered the great room, followed by Venice and Tobin.

Seeing the rest of the Black Bulls save for Iban, Yami made for the front door. “Let’s get going crew.”

“What about the Captain?” Abril asked.

Outside, Yami grabbed one of the bigger brooms meant for him and Tobin. “Jax is heading out later.”

Teris paused on one of the steps. “Really?” Her eyes narrowed. “Did you even talk to Jax after breakfast?” She turned back to the house. “I should go--”

Yami gripped her wrist. Teris turned back to him. Yami gave a slight shake of his head. He had gone to Jax’s office before going down and across the hall to her makeshift office. He had seen the tear stained letter on the Captain's desk. Though whether the tears had come from the writer or Jax, Yami wasn’t sure.

Seeing Teris’ expression turn worried, Yami told her softly. “He’ll be fine. But he won’t be happy if the others see you worried about him.”

While still concerned, Teris knew Yami had a point. She leaned forward and gave Yami a quick peck on the cheek as diversion for the others.

Olsen gave a low whistle.

“Woah, Yami! You better slow down there.” Tobin teased.

Venice covered Bran’s eyes and played. “You should be ashamed of yourselves. There’s children present.”

Bran pushed Venice's hand away. “I’ve seen them do more than that.”

Yami frowned seeing Teris’ expression become a mix of wounded and angry. Though he acted as if he hadn’t, Yami had overheard Fuegoleon saying Teris’ father would be ashamed of her. The only reason he hadn’t barged in and kicked the Lion Cub’s ass was because of the resounding slap that cut off the Vermillion’s words. It was easy to see where Venice's play would've unintentionally stung, bringing Fuegoleon’s words back to Teris’ mind.

Wanting to divert her thoughts, Yami did the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed Teris and kissed her good and proper.

There was an instant where Teris melted into him; but she quickly tensed when the Black Bulls hooted and hollered, even the quiet Gendry joining in.

Teris pulled away, blushing furiously. “Yami!”

Yami chuckled and took up his broom. “Alright you pack of losers. Let’s go blow off some steam.”

84.4

Jon walked hand in hand through the streets of Castle City with Kess. Voice tight with annoyance he asked. “Why do you look so nervous?”

“I’m not nervous.” Kess said, eyes darting through the crowd.

Jon tried to pull his hand free. “I should’ve known things would change once you officially became Captain.”

Kess held onto his hand and pulled him to a halt. “Nothing’s changed. My being Captain has no effect on our relationship.”

Afraid to admit he had his own reservations about it, Jon asked. “Are you not ready to let people know we’re together?”

Realizing how silly her concerns were, Kess stepped closer to him. “Would I do this if I weren’t?” She stretched, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Jon’s smile fell before it could form. “Venice!”

“Venice?” Kess repeated, thinking Jon called her the wrong name while scolding her.

Jon looked from the oncoming Black Bulls to Kess. His mouth opened to explain.

“Jon. Captain Kess.” Tobin greeted, arm casually slung around Venice’s shoulder. “Glad to see you moved on, Vice Captain.”

“Tobin!” Venice scolded.

“I was only--” Tobin tried.

“Not now.” Venice silenced. She gave Tobin a shove, moving him along and away from the couple. Glancing over her shoulder, she gave Jan an awkward, tentative smile.

Kess frowned at the way Jon looked after Venice. She frowned further seeing how far he had moved away from her upon seeing his ex. “What were you accusing me of?”

Jon turned back Kess. The Silver Eagles Captain looked livid.

“Kess. I—that— I wasn’t--”

“Save it, Vice Captain. Find me when you’ve learned how to form proper sentences.” Kess turned and stormed away through the crowded street.

Jon might have followed, but he saw Yami and Teris. Teris kindly looked elsewhere while Yami stared directly at him. Jon glared at the male co-Vice Captain.

“That’s rough.” Yami commented, clearly amused by the scene.

“Yami, stop.” Teris hushed. She plucked at Yami’s shirt, the best she could do with Julius’ rules, and moved to follow in Venice and Tobin’s direction.

“Teris, hold up.” Jon called. Though he was a First Class Senior Magic Knight and she a Second Class, they were both Vice Captain’s now. As such, he added as belated respect. “Please.”

Teris turned back.

“I’ve wanted to talk to you about that night.” Jon told her.

“That night? You stepping out on me?” Yami looked at Teris with a feigned scowl.

Jon’s eyes widened, mouth opening to refute.

“It’s his bad idea of a joke.” Teris eased the Azure Deer. She shook her head at Yami, battling a small smirk that tugged at her lips. Focusing back on Jon, she said. “The solstice was nearly three months ago. What could you possibly want to discuss now?”

“Not now.” Jon said. “And I wanted to before. But with—with all that happened it didn’t feel right. Can we schedule something?”

“You know where I live.” Teris said.

“Outside both our bases.” Jon said.

Teris blinked in surprise. Did that mean Julius didn’t know what Jon wanted to discuss? Or maybe Julius had told Jon not to and Jon was doing it anyway? No. The idea of Jon going against her brother was ludicrous.

“Yami’s welcomed to come.” Jon added, knowing Teris would tell Yami what was said anyway.

“Good. Cause I was going no matter.” Yami said, his thoughts running the same line as Teris’ and put on alert because of it.

“We could schedule something for tomorrow.” Teris offered.

“Not if the Lioness does another of her lava spring things.” Yami looked at Teris remembering last year out on the rock overlooking the valley below. Even in the low light he could see Teris’ blush and knew she was recalling the same.

Teris cleared her throat and suggested. “The day after that?”

Jon thought of his schedule and nodded. “I can do eleven on the fourth.”

“If not at either base, then where?” Teris asked.

Jon looked passed her seeing a tea shop. He had frequented there with Venice, when they were still together. The cafe had private tea rooms. Since it was open for the festival, he could walk over and reserve a private room for April fourth at eleven once Yami and Teris had agreed and moved on.

“The tea house behind you. I’ll buy.” Jon said.

Jon offering to buy reminded Yami of Jax saying they would go out drinking once the solstice was over and he would cover Yami’s tab. That was just one in a long list of planned things that had never happened after that night. Drinks. Answers about Ellara. Bronn’s retirement and wedding. Teris’ voice cut into Yami’s thoughts.

“Works for me.” Teris smiled, shyly. “You and Kess make a cute couple.”

Jon looked in the direction Kess had gone in and sighed. “If we’re still one.”

“She’ll forgive you. Venice use to say she couldn’t stay mad at you for long.” Teris said.

Jon looked at Teris in surprise. “I think she may have been lying about that one. Venice held onto a grudge forever. Brought past wrongs up whenever she felt she was loosing an argument.” He chuckled. “She use to--” Catching himself he stopped, smile falling. “April second at eleven.”

Teris nodded at the agreed time. Her hand brushed Yami’s as she continued walking. “Enjoy the festival, Jon.”

Walking beside Teris, Yami waited till they were some distance before saying. “He still has a thing for her.”

Teris looked at Yami out of the corner of her eye. “Your sense of Ki tell you that?”

“No. Being a guy told me that.” Yami said.

“You don’t have to be a guy to have picked up on it.” Teris said. Bad as she felt for Jon, Venice was clearly happier with Tobin. And for her, having her friend happy was the most important thing.

Yami stepped closer to Teris as they made their way through a crowded crossing. His hand brushed her butt. Teris jerked, head snapping around.

“It was only me.” Yami soothed. He hadn’t considered that with the crowd she might’ve thought it was some passing person.

Rather that easing, Teris’ expression sharpened. “Stop it. You know Julius’ rules. We’re not at the base.”

As much as Teris hated Julius’ stupid rules meant to keep Fyntch from making her life hell, the last thing she needed was Julius catching her and Yami breaking them. She did think she could bare Julius scolding and looking at her in disappointment after her argument with Fuegoleon.

Yami growled. He just wanted him and Teris to be free to do what they pleased, when and where they pleased. Who was to say Nathyn Silva wouldn’t be a sore loser and send people after him even after he had freed Teris from her family and wed her? A year and a half, Yami told himself. Teris would be twenty in a little over a year and a half. No matter what Nathyn Silva decided to do after Yami battled Fyntch, he and Teris would be free to do as they wished. Yami just hoped it would indeed be Fyntch he faced, and not Julius.

“I need a drink.” Yami declared.

“I could use one too. But I need to eat else I’ll be drunk after a single mug.” Teris said.

Yami eyed her. “I wonder what kind of drunk you’d be?”

“We’re not finding out tonight.” Teris told.

“Tomorrow then?”

Teris laughed. “I don’t plan on ever getting drunk.”

“That’s just cause you haven’t had reason to yet.” Yami said, bumping her shoulder with his.

“Teris? Yami.”

Yami and Teris turned.

Seeing her brother Teris smiled. “Julius. I was hoping--”

Julius stepped around a group of passerby's and grabbed Teris’ arm pulling her to his side and a proper distance from Yami. “What have I told you?” He looked disapprovingly at Yami. “The both of you. You know the rules. Unless on mission you’re not to be alone together outside of your bases property.”

Yami ground his teeth and took a long calming breath least he say something he regret.

Teris pulled her arm free of Julius’ hold. “We weren’t doing anything wrong. You’re the one calling attention to us.”

“Did you think that because you’re Vice Captain’s that changes things?” Julius questioned, not hearing her.

“We were with Tobin and Venice but lost them.” Yami said, waiting to take Julius’ focus off Teris.

Julius turned to Yami. “Not good enough. You know the reason why. You know what could happen. Do you want Nath--” He stopped and glanced at Teris, worried she had caught the slip before he could end it.

But Fuegoleon’s words were replaying in Teris’ head, drowning out what Julius said to Yami. “I’m sorry I’m such a disappointment to Leon, you, and father’s memory.”

Yami frowned, wishing he had gone after Fuegoleon and beaten the Lion Cub to a pulp.

Julius stared at a loss for words, wondering where that had come from. Teris couldn’t be a disappointment to him or their father’s memory if she had tried. Before he could ask, Teris had turned away.

Having been on his way to meet Commander Greywright, Julius told Yami. “Go after her.”

The order was needless as Yami had already turned to follow Teris.

Yami muttered under his breath, angry that Julius had seemingly popped up out of nowhere just to ruin their fun. His mentor had been right about one thing though. Yami had thought that the silly rule about them not being alone outside of the bases property unless on mission had been done away with now that he and Teris were Vice Captain's.

Having lost sight of Teris in the crowd, Yami tracked her mana to a pub. He entered and saw her standing at the bar. Stepping behind her, Yami signaled the bartender to double the order of ale Teris had just made.

“What happened to eating first?” Yami asked.

“What happened to wanting to see what kind of drunk I was?” Teris questioned, sourly.

Yami smirked, tempted. “Maybe another time. You have to make sure we’re wherever it is Jax wants us to be.” He looked over the slate on the wall where the nights menu was written in chalk and told a waitress. “Bread bowl of vegetable cheese soup.” To Teris, he urged. “Come on. Let’s find a table.”

Teris frowned at the bar-top. “You heard Julius.”

“Julius told me to follow you.” Yami said.

Seeing Teris’ shoulders slump, Yami reached out to comfort her and pulled back, silently cursing the crowded bar. Thanks to Julius’ reminder it felt like everyone was watching them, just waiting to report back to Lord Silva. Yami stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“He cares about you, Teris. Wants you to be happy. He was just looking out for you.” Yami’s angry irritation at Julius eased, knowing his mentor felt and wanted the same for him as well. “Come on. Don’t let it ruin the night. Let’s--”

“Yami!” Someone called, loudly.

Teris’ nose wrinkled at the familiar grating voice.

“Yami!” Jack called again.

Yami turned, eyes easily finding his gangly friend in the crowd.

“Come sit with us.” Jack invited.

Seeing Teris tense, Yami told her. “He’s not that bad.”

Teris gave Yami a pleading look.

“I tolerate Lion Cub and Bird Braid.” Yami said.

Teris scoffed, thinking the word ‘tolerate’ was rather generous. Then again, she’d tolerate Fuegoleon fairly poorly at the moment herself.

“You think I make that effort cause I like them?” Yami asked.

Teris’ lips thinned, knowing full well Yami suffered Fuegoleon and Nozel for her. The least she could do was try to put up with Jack for him. But why did it have to be tonight of all times?

“Think of it this way. We won’t be alone anymore so Julius will be happy.” Yami said.

“Fine.” Teris relented. “But, you owe me.”

“For hanging out with me and one of my friends? If I knew we could do that your sweet ass would be indebted to me for life.” Yami teased.

“My what?” Teris asked, daring him to repeat what he said. She should’ve known better. Yami had no shame.

Eyes a mix of humored and sultry, Yami glanced down at her butt and said again. “Your sweet ass.”

“You got a mouth on you.” Teris said, cheeks heating even as she smirked.

Yami returned her smile with a wolfish one of his own. “You knew that already. Never heard you complain when it was being used on you.”

“Yami!” Teris’ blush deepened. Her eyes darted about to see if anyone else had heard him.

“Get your drink. I got a treat for you if you can manage to be civil to Jack.” Yami said, giving her a wink. He took up his ale and the bread bowl of soup, leading the way to his friend.

Teris wasn’t in the mood to try and be friendly with Jack, but she tried nonetheless. She did to for Yami. How could she not when Yami did so much more than try to be civil with Fuegoleon and Nozel? Yami put up with her. And Teris knew that in itself could be a task. Then again, putting up with Yami could be a task too.

At least Yami sat between her and Jack at the circular table which made things easier. Though the added buffer of Jack’s two fellow Green Mantis friends disappeared soon after they joined. Teris figured it was because they could only handle Jack for so long.

The time passed with Yami and Jack doing most of the talking. Despite the food, Teris started to feel tipsy. It was probably because every time she wanted to say something unkind to Jack, tell him to shut up or how much she hated his stupid laugh, she took a drink of ale.

Yami had also consumed his share of alcohol and was feeling good. He wasn’t drunk. But his filter, which didn’t work well at the best of times, had all but shut off.

Pretty down in the drink himself, Jack suggested they head to another pub. Yami agreed. Teris didn’t care. But stretching her legs and getting some fresh air sounded good so she nodded her assent.

Between the crowds and desire to distance herself from Jack, Teris walked in front of the two men trusting Yami wouldn’t let them get separated.

Suddenly a hand grabbed hers and pulled her into a dark alley. Teris spun around fist raised, other hand glowing should she need to use her magic.

Yami didn’t even flinch at the threat. “Easy.” He soothed and glanced over his shoulder toward the street, making sure no one was looking or coming their way.

Teris relaxed, hand dropping to her side, other hand dimming. “Yami. What--”

Yami silenced her with a kiss. He tasted of ale. No doubt she did too. Gripping her hips, Yami walked Teris backward several paces until they were better hidden halfway down the alley.

Teris pulled her head back, voice a hoarse whisper. “Yami! We can’t.”

“Shh. Someone might hear you.” Yami breathed.

Whether it was because of the alcohol in her own system or some odd interest she hadn’t realized she had, Teris found Yami’s ale tainted breath arousing.

She shook her head, trying to clear it. “Yami...”

Yami’s hands roamed down her sides. “We’re alone. I need to feel you.”

Needing the same, Teris stepped back pulling Yami with her. Her back hit the side wall of some building. Yami bent, kissing her. His hands slid down and around to her ass, grabbing and lifting her slightly.

Teris’ tongue swirled, dancing with his. An inner voice told her this was a mistake. Listening to that voice of reason, she broke the kiss. “Yami, we can’t. Not here. Someone will see. I don’t want another earful from Julius. I don’t want you getting in trouble.”

Valid as her concerns were, Yami didn’t care. He was frustrated and tired of Julius’ damned rules. Even if they were meant to keep him safe from Nathyn Silva. In that moment Yami was done with such fetters. An idea struck him. Using his magic, he sheltered them in a cocoon of darkness.

“Better?” He rasped.

Teris used her magic to dimly light the small sphere.

“That’s better.” She smiled up at him now able to see his face.

Teris shivered at Yami’s low hungry growl. Hands on his chest, she felt the rumbling sounds vibration. Yami fed on her mouth. Leaving her breathless, he moved onto her neck, pressing a thigh between hers. Teris gasped then moaned. Her legs trembled. The urge to grind against him overwhelming.

Yami’s lips worked their way back up to her mouth. The front of his leg pressed and rubbed against her center. It was difficult and easy to ignore his own throbbing need when Teris began to roll her hips against him. While her response told him he was doing it right, he wished she wasn’t able to block her Ki from him.

Teris moaned into his mouth. Her hands clutched the back of Yami’s shoulders, nails digging in. Yami’s muscled tensed and jerked, pleasure far outweighing the sting. Their kiss broke, both of them panting. Yami’s eyes lowered taking in her heaving breasts.

Teris’ head fell into the curve of Yami’s neck. “I love you.”

Yami’s hands tightened around her hips. “ _Ikigai_.”

Teris attacked his neck with nipping kisses, not caring that she didn’t know what the word meant.

Yami gave a throaty hum, delighted at her assault.

The grinding pace and pressure of his thigh against her intensified. Teris’ breath hitched followed by a shuddery exhale. Yami’s hand panned over the side of her ribs to her breast. Teris tensed slightly. But she was too far gone to censure or stop him.

“Yami...” Teris half breathed, half moaned, toes curling in her boots. Her hips rutted against the front of his thigh, back arching to press her breast firmer into his large hand.

Yami squeezed her breast lightly, thumb flicking over the pebbled nipple wishing her top and bra were out of the way. His mouth latched onto her collarbone.

“Yami?”

Yami paused at the sound of a male voice. Teris went rigid. A string of curses flinted through Yami’s mind. Could they just have one moment of uninterrupted peace?

“Yami? Is that you? Are you alright?” The male voice tentatively asked.

Yami took a step back from Teris as she cut off the dim light she had created with her magic. Yami dropped the dark cocoon and quickly jerked back from a magical attack of condensed air.

“What’d I do to offend you?” Yami demanded the attacking Crimson Lion.

Randall relaxed, seeing Yami wasn’t in some sort of trouble. “Sorry. I sensed an excess build up of mana and--” He faltered, eyes falling on Teris. His expression darkened realizing what he had disturbed. He glared at Yami. “I thought you were in danger. Fighting. I should have left you to fend for yourself.”

“That would’ve been preferable.” Yami said, thinking the only danger he’d been in was releasing in his pants.

Randall frowned at Teris. “You should be ashamed of yourself. A royal lady cavorting in an alley like some common--”

Randall would’ve stopped even if Teris hadn’t stepped toward him or Yami made a fist, glowering.

“What’d you say?” Yami and Teris questioned in dangerous unison.

Ashamed at himself, Randall shook his head. “I didn’t—”

Yami felt Teris’ flare of mana. After Fuegoleon and Julius, now wasn’t the time to antagonize or tell Teris she wasn’t living up to expectations.

“I suggest you walk away before she lights up your ass.” Yami warned.

“And I suggest you stick to your own class. Even if she wasn’t meant for another, you can’t have her.” Randall told.

Teris pushed passed Yami in her march to get to Randall. “That’s it. I’ll show you the power of a royal, noble scum.”

Yami stared after Teris a moment. Damn, she was hot when she was like that. Shaking sense back into his head, Yami called. “Teris.”

“You know the difference between a royal and a lowly noble like you? We know exactly what we want and aren’t afraid to take it.” Teris told Randall.

Yami couldn’t help but smirk. He was so throwing that line back at her later. He could already imagine her blushing beautifully as he teased saying: ‘I know you want me, Princess. Take me. You said you weren’t afraid to do so.’

As Fuegoleon’s friend, Randall felt responsible to protect and remind Teris of her duty. “You’re Nozel’s inten--”

“If you say that damned word I’ll fry you up and open my own food stand.” Teris snarled.

And they called him a hot head, Yami thought. He opened his mouth to call to her again just as the first firework lit up the sky.

Teris spun to face Yami, eyes wide.

Yami held a hand out to her. “Light travel us there.” Glancing at Randall, he told. “Better close your eyes and turn away, Wind Bag.”

Yami and Teris appeared three steps down from the landing. Letting go of each others hand they finished the journey to the top of the spiral stairs, Yami taking all three steps at once.

“You’re late.” Jax remarked, looking none too pleased. His gaze fixed on Teris. “I expected better of you.”

Yami was only partially successful in stifling a growl of protective anger.

Teris’ shoulders slumped, eyes lowering. “Sorry, Captain.”

“Wait here.” Jax turned away, filing out onto the balcony with the rest of the Magic Knights Captain’s.

Nozel scowled at Yami, the Black Bulls laughter from the last time he was at their base ringing in his ears. It didn’t matter that Yami had seemed angry about the others crude joke. It didn’t even matter if the foreigner truly had any of Teris’ undergarments or not. ...Okay, that one mattered a lot. The point was, Nozel wanted nothing more than to smash Yami’s face in.

Resisting the urge, he pointedly moved between Yami and Teris. Nozel sniffed, turning his head to his Intended. His nose wrinkled, voice dripping with disapproval. “You smell like a pub.”

“Not surprising since we were at one, Braid Face. Leave her alone.” Yami snapped.

Ignoring Yami, Nozel sternly questioned Teris. “What were you doing in a pub? That’s no place for a lady--”

“I said leave her alone.” Yami rumbled.

Nozel spun to face Yami. “I have every right to be concerned about where she goes and what she does. Teris’ image is my image. She’s my Intend--

Yami slammed the Silver Eagle against the wall, forearm pressed across Nozel’s neck.

“Say she’s yours one more time. I dare you.” Yami growled.

“She’s mine.” Nozel told though gritted teeth.

The pressure on Nozel’s throat increased. Yami’s mana rose, Nozel’s rising in kind.

Turning to Teris, Fuegoleon gestured to Yami. “And that’s who you choose to favor? He’s worse than a foreign peasant. He’s no better than a rabid beast. Your father--”

Teris’ eyes ignited in fury, her own mana rising. “Mention my father one more time and--”

“You’ll what?” Fuegoleon cut in. “Slap me? That won’t happen again. Lady or not I’ll put you in your place. Maybe then you’ll start acting like a proper royal and--”

“What in the mana fucking hell!” Greywright hoarsely exclaimed.

The other Vice Captain’s rushed to get out of the Knight Commander’s way as he stormed back into the room from the balcony.

The spears of mercury Nozel had formed and aimed at Yami dissolved. Yami’s forearm dropped. Fuegoleon and Teris stepped away from each other.

In a barely controlled whisper, Greywright thundered. “We can hear you fighting like children all the way out there. What the hell do you think you’re doing?” His eyes panned from Nozel to Fuegoleon and Teris. “You three are royals for mana sake. Act like it!”

The three royals lowered their heads. Yami stared at Greywright silently willing him not to say the words he knew were coming.

Greywright looked the four of them over. “You’re Magic Knights Vice Captain’s. You should be ashamed of yourselves.”

Yami sighed and shook his head. This really wasn’t Teris’ day.

Greywright’s daggered gaze focused on Yami. Yami forced his eyes to lower like the others.

“The four of you. Line up. Get to attention” Greywright ordered.

With Fuegoleon and Teris already standing near each other at the center of the room, Nozel and Yami moved to them. Being closer, Nozel took the place to Teris’ right. Greywright didn’t miss the Silver Eagles haughty glance at the male Black Bull.

“The four of you are going to stand at attention till the announcements are done. And mana help you if I have to come back in here before that.” Greywright told.

Jon watched the Knights Commander turn and head back out onto the balcony. While not all the Vice Captain’s were present, those that were stared at their four lined up fellows.

“And I thought Bronn use to get under the Commander’s skin. Don’t think I’ve ever heard Greywright cuss before.” Tryn of the Golden Dawn smirked at the line up Vice Captain's. “Impressive.”

“The impressive fete is that three royals could degrade themselves to the level of a peasant foreigner.” Jaynee said.

Jon frowned at the Blue Rose Vice Captain. But what could he expect from the likes of Captain Jamie’s sister. Like the retired Pyter, the Golden Dawn’s Captain focused entirely too much on society’s class rank.

“Or is it that Yami has hung around them so much he’s begun to act as prideful and presumptions as a royal?” Gueldre, of the Purple Orcas questioned.

Teris ground her teeth and tried to forget the man and his squad existed.

Tryn smirked and looked Teris over. “Pretty sure Yami’s the instigator of some fairly degrading behavior when it comes to one particular royal.”

Jon moved in front of Tryn before any of the men standing at attention could act. “That’s enough out of you.”

Tryn smiled. Taking a step closer, he whispered. “Strangely protective, Jon. Is it cause she’s your Captain’s sister? Don’t tell me you haven’t imaged taking her into your Captain's office and enjoying some time behind the desk. Or maybe on it.”

Jon looked down at the shorter man. “You whisper because you know the three men behind me would kill you, but think I won’t. That’s a mistake on your part.”

Jaynee shivered at the sharp chill that rolled off the Azure Deers Vice Captain. Gueldre watched Tryn and Jon with interest.

“Too bad you aren’t with that fiery friend of hers anymore. They could both service--” Tryn fell silent, eyes closing. He dared not move. Not while Jon had his balls in a vised grip. An uncomfortable cold seeped through the fabric of his pants, causing things to shrink.

“What say I freeze them off for you? Rid you of such troublesome thoughts.” Jon rasped.

“Pretty sure the thoughts would still be there. He’d just wouldn’t be able to do anything about them.” Gueldre said.

“Do it, Jon. Do it.” Jaynee cajoled, eyes bright and wild.

Tryn had always thought his Captain’s sister a man hating bitch. How else could Jaynee have risen to Vice Captain of the Blue Rose? Still, he had thought Jaynee and he got on well enough. He guessed he’d been wrong.

Ignoring Gueldre and Jaynee, Jon questioned Tryn. “Got anything else you want to say?”

Tryn shook his head.

“Good.” Jon released him. “I got to go burn my hand off now.”

Tryn bent over. Resting his hands on his knees, he released the breath he’d been holding. He glared at Jon’s feet. The Azure Deers Vice Captain had been right about one thing; Tryn hadn’t thought Jon had it in him.

“Sir Jorah’s announcing the squad rankings.” Jaynee said, moving to the curtain that shielded the open balcony door.

Jon saw Yami’s eyes on him as the man stood at attention. He wondered at the look in the Black Bulls gaze. There was no way any of the four lined Vice Captain's could’ve heard what was said. He was sure they hadn’t seen anything either. Not with him and Tryn off to their side, and his back to them blocking everything. Jon supposed Yami’s sense of Ki might’ve given him an idea of what was going on. Though he wasn’t exactly sure what Yami’s Ki could sense or how it worked.

Jon pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his hand. Stepping to the curtain with Jaynee, Tryn, and Gueldre, he listened to the Wizard King speak.

Jon was still smirking at Tryn’s expression of shocked disbelief when Sir Jorah, Advisor Ellara, Commander Greywright, and Captains entered.

The Black Bulls had beat out the Golden Dawn for fourth rank this year. If it hadn’t been for the commotion that had brought Commander Greywright back inside, Jon was certain his Captain would’ve been smiling ear to ear with pride for Yami and Teris.

Jon glanced at Kess. He couldn’t remember ever seeing her so furious. As Captain of the Silver Eagles for less than a week and being announced as such before the gathered crowd, he couldn’t imagine her being anything less than infuriated that her Vice Captain had been party to the disturbance. While their argument earlier likely hadn’t helped with her mood, Jon was sure the fact that the Black Bulls had come in one star below the Silver Eagles played more of a role in her anger.

The Wizard King stopped in front of the four line up Magic Knights. “The Vice Captain’s of the second, third, and fourth ranking squads. It’s a shame you don’t put such energy to better use. With the dip the Azure Deers had in the stars they earned. Any one of your squads could have easily ranked first. If you had used your time fighting the kingdoms enemies instead of each other you likely could have gotten your squad the four,” he looked at Fuegoleon, “five,” his eyes focused on Nozel, “or six,” he looked from Yami to Teris, “stars needed to beat the Azure Deers for top rank. A fete that hasn’t happened since Julius became Captain. Instead, we have this.” Jorah gestured to them. His extended hand trembled in rage. He closed it and turned away from them. “I don’t trust myself to deal with this. We can’t afford me inadvertently killing them right now. Commander Greywright, they’re yours. Make sure nothing resembling this ever happens again. Captain’s, you’ll have to do without your Vice Captain’s for a while.”

“What? All of us?” Jamie asked.

“No you idiot. Just the three of us.” Mereoleona gestured to Jax, Kess, and herself. “Mana, you’re such a fool. I don’t know how Breigha hasn’t killed you yet.”

“Is it any wonder that we’re dealing with this when my Captain’s behave no better?” Jorah remarked with dry, deadly calm.

Mereoleona looked at the Wizard King and mumbled an apology. “Sorry, sir.”

Ellara followed Jorah out and down the stairs.

“You four. With me.” Greywright said to lined up Vice Captain's.

Blazing eyes on her brother, Mereoleona asked Greywright. “When can I expect my Vice Captain back so I can kill his ass?”

“After I’m done killing all of them.” Greywright snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> The Magic Knights Commander looked across the four Vice Captain's. “You are here to learn how to behave, obey, and get along. And not a one of you is leaving until you _all_ have shown me you are capable of these things.”
> 
> “I’m going to die here because of an ill tempered foreigner who—“ Fuegoleon’s mutter cut short in a sharp grunt of pain.


	2. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

“You done heaving there, Teris? Good. Run.” Greywright barked, not waiting for answer.

Hands on knees Teris glared over at the Magic Knights Commander. Greywright sat on the ground, legs kicked out, ankles crossed. Straight arms propping him up, the Commander's head lolled forward, eyes closed. The only reason he knew she had stopped running was because one of the three magically created army men that stood guard around the fields perimeter had seen.

Even though it was an hour or so before sunrise and the spring air was chill, Teris was overheated. She was soaked through with sweat and exhausted. They all were. Greywright had them work till they were about to fall over, gave them a ten minute break, and made them work some more. They had been at it all night. Running. Holding their arms out at their sides. In Yami’s case holding weights. And all sorts of other physical exercises. There wasn’t a muscle in Teris’ body that didn’t ache. There were muscles Teris hadn’t known she had that ached.

One of Greywright’s army men appeared behind Teris. It grabbed her by the back of her tank top, her button up blouse long since discarded, and moved her along.

“Run.” Greywright commanded, mercilessly.

Nozel passed her as her feet slowly began to move. The cold, distant look he’d been giving her at the start of their torture session was long gone. The Silver Eagles eyes were now glazed over with fatigue, pain, and a dazed focus as he endeavored to put one foot in front of the other and not fall over.

Teris saw Yami up ahead. He wasn’t struggling as bad as Fuegoleon, Nozel, and she. Though Yami had slowed considerably and took multiple stutter steps as he jogged. Just before completing another circuit Teris paused to help Fuegoleon to his feet. Nozel reached them and extended a hand to the Crimson Lion, the two pulling Fuegoleon to his feet.

“That’s enough. Come on over.” Greywright called, seeing the charitable act.

Yami cut across the field and saw some of the gouges that Teris and he had made during their first year as Magic Knights training here with Greywright. He was so tired he couldn’t even smile at the memory.

“Cool down. Drink some water. And get some sleep. I’ll wake you in a couple hours.” Greywright told.

“How is this--”

Greywright’s eyes snapped to Yami, silencing him. “Run another ten.”

Yami ground his teeth and took his pace back up.

A ghost of a smirk pulled at the corners of Fuegoleon’s parted, panting lips. He cast Teris a sharp look as he shouldered passed her.

If the Crimson Lion thought he could get away with it cause Greywright wasn’t looking, he had another thing coming. One of his army men having seen, Greywright said. “You can run another seven, Fuegoleon.”

Yami turned back and complained. “Why do I get ten and he--”

“Make it twelve, Yami.” Greywright said.

Yami’s lip curled in a snarl. He glared at the Magic Knights Commander wanting to argue; but knew it would only lead to further laps.

One of Greywright’s army men saw Nozel’s smug pleasure. “Another six for you, Nozel.”

Teris was afraid to move least the Knights Commander send her back out.

“Have a seat, Teris. Catch your breath. Cool down. Drink up and get some sleep. We’re far from finished.” Greywright said.

85.1.2

Yami awoke to a splash of frigid water in the face. His arms were so sore he fumbled at unsheathing his katana. Seeing one of Greywright’s faceless army men standing in front of him holding a bucket Yami pushed the half pulled blade back into its scabbard. He smelled food and his stomach growled in response.

“Water. Bread.” Greywright clipped, his army men throwing them each a small loaf and water skin. “You want more than that, you have to answer my questions and earn it.”

The Knights Commander saw Teris shivering in the now muddy ground, and regretted the freezing temperature of the water he had doused her with. He had forgotten that her regular temp ran higher than normal and that extreme cold effected her that much worse than anyone else. Yami was the exact opposite. He ran lower and though he preferred it warmer than most, unnaturally higher temps got to him quicker. It was one of the things that made their ability to tolerate each others magical extremes of heat and cold that much more intriguing.

The memory of the disturbance last night washed away any urge Greywright had to apologize. The fact that his favorite had been part of such a ruckus angered and disappointed him. He knew Teris had a temper and quite a ways to grow yet. But if she was to have a chance of one day taking his position, like she wanted and he was silently rooting for, she couldn’t openly fight with her fellows. Events like last night could never happen again.

“Teris. Say something nice about Fuegoleon.” Greywright commanded.

Teris’ eyebrows knitted together. She cast a glare at her cousin then looked back at Greywright.

“I know you want more than bread and water.” Greywright urged.

“That’s not a question. You said— Son of a—damn it!” Yami cussed, in pain.

Greywright smirked at Yami’s twitching jerk, the Vice Captain's hair standing on end of a brief moment. He showed them the charm he held. “Small charge of lightening. Nothing fatal or injury inducing. But it hurts like hell. Especially if your wet.”

“You’re telling me.” Yami grumbled. His tongue smacked against the roof of his mouth. He tasted air. Could one taste air? Did air have taste? Not wanting Teris to suffer that thing, Yami looked at her. “Say something nice about your cousin.”

Teris glanced at Fuegoleon again. After a moments thought, she finally said. “He has pretty colored eyes.”

Greywright tried and failed not to sigh. He was use to managing the Captain's, who often bickered and acted like children in their own right, but this was ridiculous. “Let’s stay away from the physical. Focus on who he is. Traits. Personality. Try again.”

Teris glared at the Magic Knights Commander. “You could have been more specific at the—Ow! That hurts!”

Nozel and Fuegoleon tensed seeing Teris in pain. But it was Yami who moved. Greywright pointed the charm at Yami. Yami’s lip curled in a silent snarl, but lowered his bottom back to the ground.

The Magic Knights Commander looked across the four Vice Captain's. “You are here to learn how to behave, obey, and get along. And not a one of you is leaving until you _all_ have shown me you are capable of these things.”

“I’m going to die here because of an ill tempered foreigner who—“ Fuegoleon’s mutter cut short in a sharp grunt of pain.

“Hurts doesn’t it.” Yami grinned, seeing the Crimson Lion get some. He was left gritting his teeth against the buzzing, burning sting. Yami glared at the Knights Commander.

“Teris. Say something nice about Fuegoleon.” Greywright said again.

“He’s a good older brother to Leo.” Teris quickly snipped.

Greywright sighed. That wasn’t what he was looking for, but it was good enough for now. “Fuegoleon. Say something nice about Teris.”

Fuegoleon looked at Teris out of the corner of his eye. “She’s smart. Most of the time.”

“Let’s not add any caveats at the end.” Greywright said. “Nozel. Say something nice about Yami.”

Nozel’s eyes widened. Why was the Knights Commander asking the impossible of him?

Greywright pointed the charm at him. “You heard me.”

The Silver Eagle blinked rapidly, trying to think. “He might be a brute but his strength can be useful.”

Greywright rubbed his forehead, resisting the urge to zap the royal. It was his own fault. “No stipulations of any form anywhere. Understood. Good. Yami.”

Yami looked at the Commander his expression one of expectancy.

“Your turn.” Greywright growled.

“Teris is a fine, strong, capable fighter and leader.” Yami said.

Greywright pointed the charm at the Black Bull.

Yami growled at the zapping pain.

“You deserved that one.” Greywright said, feeling a short burst of gratification. “About Nozel. Yami. Say something nice about Nozel.”

“He’s the epitome of what it means to be royal.” Yami said.

It wasn’t exactly something Yami considered a good thing and knew the others would know that as well; but there was little Greywright could do unless he was willing to go on record in front of three royals saying that calling someone a perfect example of royalty wasn’t a nice thing to say.

Greywright sighed, feeling tired and defeated despite the small measure of success. “Eat up.”

Greywright knew what the problem was between Yami and Nozel. There was no fixing the issue anytime soon. Hopefully once Teris turned twenty and the decision she had to make came to a head, things would settle down between the two men. Till then, the best they could hope for was Yami and Nozel not turning on each other on a battlefield and the most basic civility.

As for Fuegoleon and Teris. Greywright had no clue what they were fighting over; but he intended to find out and see that it was fixed. He might've blamed Teris for instigating something, given the smell of alcohol on her breath last night. But the fact that Fuegoleon had responded in kind meant there was more to it.

The Magic Knights Commander decided to give them the choice. “We can sit here and Fuegoleon and Teris can tell us why they’re fighting. Or you can run till you drop.”

Nozel looked up. “After eating, running would--”

“I didn’t say it’d be fun or good for you.” Greywright cut over the royal’s words. He looked over the four Vice Captain's. “Choose.”

“Hearing why they’re fighting.” Nozel said, eyes moving between Teris and Fuegoleon.

“It’s cause the Lion Cub’s an--” Yami fell silent seeing Greywright lift the charm.

“Yami’s right. It’s cause Leon’s a--” Teris snapped her mouth shut when Greywright pointed the charm at her.

“Running it is.” Greywright said, with forced cheer.

“Wait.” Fuegoleon said. “They’re not wrong. At least not completely.” He looked at Teris. “I was wrong. Lord Nova wouldn’t be ashamed of you.”

Teris’ expression softened.

“He would be ashamed of what you’re doing.” Fuegoleon went on.

Teris pushed to her feet and kicked a clod of mud at the Crimson Lion.

Greywright resisted the urge to zap all four of them. Damn the royals pride. They had been so close to making a positive step. “Run.”

“I hate you.” Nozel grumbled at Fuegoleon as they got to their feet.

“It was because of what you told me that I went there in the first place. I was doing it for both of your sake's.” Fuegoleon snapped.

Nozel spun around to face the Crimson Lion. “I don’t require your assistance! Teris is my Intended and--”

“I’m not going to marry you! Will you just stop! I have less than a year and a half left before you both finally see I mean what I say and hate me. Can we not--” Teris blinked, feeling woozy.

“Teris?” Nozel took a step toward her and fell over.

“Nozel!” Fuegoleon reached out and fell over as well.

Ahead of them, already at a steady jog, Yami stopped and turned around. As he did he noticed Greywright’s army men had disappeared. His eyes darted to the Commander and saw Greywright had fallen forward from his seated position on the ground. He turned to Teris to find Nozel and Fuegoleon were also on the ground. Thankfully they weren’t dead, his sense of Ki telling him so.

“Get them out of here!” Yami ordered Teris, unsheathing his katana, eyes and other senses scanning the field of their foe.

“I can’t.”

Yami was already sprinting back to her and their fallen comrades. “Don’t argue! Just do it!”

Teris wished the world would stop spinning at a blur. “No, Yami. I can--”

Yami rushed the last few steps, catching Teris as she collapsed. His heart hammered in his chest. He lowered Teris to the ground and cloaked his katana in darkness.

Teris had said she couldn’t light travel. Was that because she was weakening and loosing consciousness? Just because he could still use his magic didn’t mean that this wasn’t Calen’s magic. The Agents of Chaos had toyed with them before.

Yami saw movement in the distance. He counted three figures. They disappeared and reappeared six paces in front of him. It wasn’t spatial magic. It was some other form of travel.

“Unless you want to die. I suggest you leave.” Yami growled, trying to focus his fuzzy head.

A man pointed at Yami and Teris. “That’s them. I sensed their power last night. It had to have flooded at least a quarter of Castle City.”

“Pay him.” Said a woman with green glowing eyes.

Yami watched the second man form a shadowy spear and thrust it through the first man. It wasn’t that Yami had wanted to stand by and do nothing. But he couldn’t hold the dark magic cloak on his katana. He could barely even hold his blade up.

“You still using your toxin magic, Lila?” Asked the man who had killed the other.

Lila continued to stare at Yami. “Can’t you see my eyes glowing, Sorn? Why ask what you already know? He’s just that strong.”

Sorn tilted his head, inspecting Yami. “Interesting. There might just be something to those fanatics beliefs after all.”

“You can’t be serious. Magical science will explain this. Not magical religion.” Lila watched Yami stumble as he tried to fight through the toxins effects and stay standing.

Sorn nodded. “Of course. I only meant-- Never mind he’s fading.”

Yami fell to the ground.

Sorn looked down at the man he had killed. “He didn’t say three others would be here. What do we do with them? Leave them?”

The glow in Lila’s green eyes faded. Her grimoire snapped shut and fell into her hand. “Two royals and the Magic Knights Commander? We take them. Rayla will be pleased.”

85.2

“Light cannot survive without Darkness. For without Darkness how would one know what Light was?”

“I don’t have time for this Creepy.” Yami rumbled. “A man and woman took us out. I need to wake up.”

“You are the Lord of Destruction. The final end.”

“Can we not use that name. It reminds me of a certain dead bastard.” Yami said.

“Your time is coming. The Darkness grows within.”

“Yeah. I kinda figure we got it wrong and they didn’t want us for the Winter Solstice. If only we realized it sooner…” Thinking of Bronn, Yami muttered. “The things that happened didn’t need to happen.”

“You must possess the Ray of Annihilation if you hope to triumph.”

“You mean Teris? Yeah, even when I finally marry her I don’t see much possessing going on. She’s kind of her own person. It’s one of the things I like that about her. Anyway, if I’m this dark destructive force, why would I want to triumph? Wouldn’t that be a bad thing?”

The voice started up with another riddle.

“Stop! I don’t have time for nonsense I won’t remember. I need to--” Yami woke-up to someone tapping his cheek. His eyes opened to find an unknown face too close to his.

“There we are. Last to go down. Last to rise. Hello handsome. I’m Rayla.” She saw Yami pull against his bindings and told. “Don’t bother. Those are unbreakable.”

“I’ve heard that before.” Yami said, continuing to pull against the cord holding his wrists together above his head.

“Fine and feisty.” Rayla ran her fingers along Yami’s arms and chest.

“And taken.” Yami told. “Don’t go for older women anyway.”

“A shame. We older women know things those pure virgins don’t.” Rayla leaned forward and breathed into Yami’s ear. “Is she watching? Your girl. Does she look angry? Jealous? Let’s give her a good show, shall we.” She grabbed Yami from beneath his jaw fingers digging into his cheeks and pressed her lips to his, tongue trying to force its way into his mouth.

Yami bit her tongue. He jerked his face free of Rayla’s grasp, and spat out the blood and taste of her.

Rayla stepped back and pointed something at Yami. “Maybe later.”

Yami’s mouth opened to fling insults and demand what she wanted; but he found he couldn’t speak. He tired again. Tired yelling. But no sound came. He had wondered why he hadn’t heard anything from the others and realized Rayla had likely done the same to them. It was unnerving.

Yami looked at Teris who was bound against the opposite wall from him. Fuegoleon was tied in the same fashion to Teris’ right. Yami turned his head seeing Nozel to his left and Commander Greywright on the Silver Eagles other side. Even though they were all bound and rendered speechless, at least they were all together and alive. For now.

Rayla moved in front of Greywright. “I must say, you’ve turned into an exceptionally fine specimen. Though not as fine as those two.” She looked over at Yami and Teris, eyes closing and breathed. “The mana coming off of them is intoxicating. The young buck especially. Shame on you and your Wizard King for trying to keep them all to yourselves. Shame on my King for letting you.”

“Your King didn’t want his kingdom to face the consequences.” Greywright said, feeling Rayla give him the ability to speak.

Rayla laughed. “What consequences? Do you mean the threat that you’d use those two as the weapon they could be? Everyone, including my King, knew that as a lie.”

“So he let you have your way.” Greywright surmised.

“Hardly. I’ve learned there are times when it’s better to beg forgiveness, preferably with results in hand, than wait for permission.” Rayla said.

“You’ve made a grave mistake. Taking Yami and Teris would’ve been bad enough. But to take two royal princes? The Silva’s and Vermillion’s will want their heirs back untouched and unharmed. We would’ve sent select teams of Magics Knights to retrieve Yami and Teris. But for Nozel and Fuegoleon. There will be war.” Greywright told.

“I will be returning both you and your four Magic Knights. But I can’t guarantee they’ll be returned unharmed. That all depends on them. As for untouched...” Rayla smiled, wickedly. “I’ll have my hands all over all four of them soon enough. As for your threat of war. It won’t come. My King hasn’t sanctioned this. He isn’t aware I have you. Nor will he until I’m done. So you can come off your threats Commander. They’re as futile as the one Jorah gave my King about using those two against us should we make a move for them.”

85.3

The Black Bulls Captain had been fetched by Cob and told that Sir Jorah wished to see him. At first he had thought it was for a stern talking to about his Vice Captain's behavior last night. But at the sight of Julius standing beside Kess outside of the Wizard Kings office, he was no longer so sure.

Tapping down his concern, Jax stopped near the other Captain's. “What’s going on? Cob was smiley and useless as usual. I swear there’s something wrong that man. No one’s that happy all the time.”

“He’s behind you.” Julius said.

Jax turned and saw the Spatial Mage. “Shit. Sorry, Cob. Please don’t transport me into a volcano.”

Though his smile wasn’t as wide, Cob still wore one. He waved goodbye and turned away. “Have a good afternoon.”

Jax watched Cob disappear down the hall. “Yeah. That man’s not normal.”

Julius almost said it was because he was use to Bronn’s surliness but caught himself.

“I don’t know. I think he still might portal you to the bottom of the sea.” Kess smirked.

Jax turned to her. “Look at you. Making snide comments. Only a week in as Captain and you think you can disrespect me?”

“Leave her, Jax.” Julius turned to Kess and told. “It’s his way of saying he’s proud of you.”

Jax gestured to Kess. “Considering you’re here, I’m figuring our rowdy delinquents are to blame. What’d they do this time? Gang up on Greywright and escape whatever hell he was putting them through?”

Kess blinked. Nozel was far from rowdy and no delinquent. The royal certainly wouldn’t ever gang up on the Magic Knights Commander.

Julius shrugged. “Don’t know. But Mereoleona’s in there with Sir Jorah now.”

“Then why aren’t we? Don’t tell me Teris kill Fuegoleon.” Jax said.

Julius raised a humored brow. “Doubtful.”

“Nozel wouldn’t have done anything.” Kess said, in defense of her Vice Captain.

“Right.” Jax drawled. “Cause your little royal prince of a Vice Captain was innocent of any wrong doing in the first place. Well except for the spear of mercury Greywright said he had primed and ready above Yami’s head.”

Kess frowned. “If your--”

“Silence!” Jorah commended from behind his desk.

The three Captain’s turned to see the office door had been opened by Ellara.

“It’s no wonder your Vice Captain’s were caught behaving like heathens with you for examples. If we didn’t have something more troubling to deal with I’d personally give all three of you a lesson on decorum. Now get in here.” Jorah ordered.

The three Captain’s lined up beside Mereoleona who stood before the Wizard Kings desk. Ellara closed the door and moved to stand behind Sir Jorah’s left shoulder. She didn’t miss the way Julius and Jax watched her, though she was too upset to care.

Eyes on his Captain's, Jorah informed. “Mereoleona visited the training grounds Greywright had taken the four Vice Captain’s to. Instead of finding the Commander and Vice Captain's, she discovered an unknown dead man. He’d been speared through the head by some as yet unidentified type of magic. Leona reports there was no signs of struggle. Magic Investigations was immediately sent to the scene but so far have yet to find anything that would tell us what happened.”

Whatever nerves Kess had felt disappeared in her concern for her Vice Captain. “Are you thinking they were taken? All of them? Nozel. Commander Greywright.”

“That’s what it looks like.” Jorah said.

Julius glanced at Ellara, certain this was the Agents of Chaos’ doing. But the Advisor appeared truly unnerved. Apprehensive even.

The Wizard King looked at the four Captain’s before him. “We have not received any messages for ransom or any other kind. Neither have House Silva or Vermillion. With no messages and no clues found, we have no idea who took them or why.”

“To take all five of them without a fight, let alone a struggle. It had to have been done through passive means.” Jax said.

“Someone they knew?” Kess theorized.

“Sleep magic. Toxin magic.” Julius said, thinking aloud. “Spatial magic would have left a sign. Small almost imperceptible. But a sign nonetheless. Same with a dimensional shift. There’s marionette magic. Or even blood magic. But Commander Greywright has dealt with both enough to fight against it, if not break through such control. There surely would’ve been some kind of sign of him doing so.”

“Yami and Teris too.” Jax said, thinking Yami especially given his dealings with not just Iban but the Witch Queen.

“There are too many passive types of magic. And that’s if one was use. We can’t go rounding up everyone with such types of magic. We can’t even question them all.” Jorah said, concern for his Commander making him wish he could.

“Let me go, Sir.” Julius said.

Jorah knew what the Captain was thinking. “Magic Investigations timed the mans death. It’s been too long for you to see anything, Julius.”

“The least I can do is try. We have no leads. We have nothing. Please, sir. Let me try.” Julius pleaded.

Ellara held her breath, hoping the Wizard King would agree.

Jorah nodded and rose to his feet. To Ellara, he ordered. “Fetch Cob.”

Ellara nodded and exited the office.

Neither Julius or Kess made a joke about Jax being transported to the bottom of the sea. Ellara returned with Cob in tow.

“The scene if you will.” Jorah commanded.

Cob opened a portal and they all walked through.

Jax took in the barren field. The nearest hiding place was a tree line over three hundred meters away. Unless the abductors had an invisibility mage, or Magic Investigations had messed up and missed the sign of spatial or dimensional magic, there was no way anyone could’ve sneaked up on them. He wished he knew the range Yami could sense of someones Ki; though Jax knew it had a lot to do with Yami’s focus at the time.

Jax looked back at Julius seeing his friend had wasted no time in starting the spell. Depending how far back he looked, it would leave him exhausted and empty of mana. But if it gave them some clue as to what happened. Some direction to begin their search. It was worth it.

85.4

Useless as it was, Greywright pulled at his bindings. He’d do anything to protect his Magic Knights. “Rayla! Don’t do this.”

“It’s a simple test, Commander. Every hopeful in the Spade Kingdom must complete it if they are to become a Sorcery Lance.” Rayla smirked haughtily at Greywright. “Are you saying that your Vice Captain’s are incapable of surviving the most basic of tests?”

“We won’t play your sick games.” Nozel told.

Rayla’s eyes flicked to the royal. She left Greywright and stepped in front of Nozel. “Once you’re in there you play or you die, Handsome. While it would be a shame to lose you so soon. It really is no matter to me. But, I suggest you and Teris complete the trial sooner rather than later. For his sake.” She looked to Nozel’s right at Yami and moved to the Black Bull, placing a hand on his chest. “Oh my.”

Yami jerked at the touch, not having noticed Rayla coming to stand before him. He thrashed, trying to shake off her hand.

“You’re not doing so good. Are you?” Rayla questioned in mock concern.

Vision blurry, Yami glared at Magical Scientist. Taking in an unsteady breath, he panted. “I’m doing well enough to kill your ass. Your so fond of tests and trials. Release me and--” He blinked, spotty vision tunneling. His lolled.

“Yami!” Teris fought against her bindings with renewed vigor. She growled at Rayla. “What did you do to him?”

“It’s not what I’m doing to him. It’s what he’s doing to himself. You see those bindings are doing so much more than holding you in place. They’re holding your mana in place. Giving it no way to naturally breathe and release. Instead, it’s building up inside you.” Rayla turned to Teris. “You must be feeling it’s effects too. A feverish sense that’s making you tired, weak, and achy. Almost as if you’re sick with a cold.”

Teris paused, realizing Rayla was doing the same thing Cin had done. Did that mean Yami was close to losing himself and having the Darkness inside him take over? After everything Greywright had put them through she was naturally tired, weak, and achy. No doubt they all were. But the feeling had grown considerably worse. And now that she thought about it, this feeling was all too similar to how she felt when Cin had taken her.

Smiling at Teris, Rayla reached back running a hand over Yami’s chest and stomach. “Having a full store of mana is a good thing. Overflowing with mana is amazing. But having no way for mana to breath can be deadly. Think of what would have happened if the mana building in you on the Summer Solstice had no way of getting out. Beautiful sight by the way. Such an impressive display of power. Wish I had been there to see it, you must’ve been glorious. But, you had your time.” She turned, looking at the near unconscious Yami. “His time is still coming. While I don’t full understand it or agree with those nut cases, I intend to find the reasoning behind it. Magical science can and will explain this.”

Teris watched Yami. He was shivering, the beads of sweat on his brow frosting over. “Let the excess mana out of him and I’ll play whatever game you want.”

“Teris!” Nozel yelled.

Teris glanced at him. Nozel didn’t understand. She would’ve done anything for Yami. But in this case it wasn’t just about Yami. In a way she was doing this for Nozel. She was doing it for all of them. If Yami lost control and the Darkness inside him took over, they all might die. She looked at Greywright who gave her a less than pleased nod, seeing no other way.

“No.” Rayla said. “First you pass the test. Then I’ll give his building mana release.”

Teris pressed her lips together. Yami wasn’t looking good and she had no idea what this test of Rayla’s entailed. So much for bargaining.

With one last look at Yami, Teris fixed her gaze on Rayla. “Fine.”

85.4.2

Next thing Teris knew, she and Nozel were standing in an arena, hands unbound.

Wanting to explain, Teris scanned the place and apologized. “I’m sorry. It’s just--”

“Not now.” Nozel snapped. He stepped quickly to her, eyes darting about the arena. “Can you light travel?”

Even if Teris was willing to leave the others, she couldn't light travel. She shook her head, rubbing her raw wrists. That’s when she noticed it. A metal band around her right wrist.

Nozel frowned at the foreign item around Teris’ wrist and inspected himself, finding he wore a similar one. “Probably limiting or blocking our magic.”

Unable to pull the thing off, Teris raised her hand. She launched a blast of light that tore a hole through the arena wall. She tried to see passed the opening; but there was nothing. It was similar to dimensional space, but different too.

The wall rebuilt itself.

“Probably limiting us to a point.” Teris agreed. “It would hardly be an accurate test if our magical abilities were limited too much. And I think she truly wants to see what we’re capable of.” She focused properly on Nozel for the first time. “Are you okay?”

Though Nozel’s wound, where Rayla had cut a chunk out of him had stopped bleeding for the most part. It still seeped.

“Yeah, cause you look so much better.” Nozel said, looking over in her wounds.

Due to the nature of Teris’ magic her wounds had slowly cauterized themselves. At least that’s what Nozel supposed the reasoning was. But the gouge and two deep cuts still looked quite painful.

Nozel looked down at his cut opened, stained shirt. Beneath was the still oozing wound where a piece of him the size of a child's fist was missing from the left side of his abdomen. “As soon as I start moving this thing is going to open up. You think you can burn it closed without burning me to a crisp?”

With the heightened level of mana that was raw and storming from both her emotions and having been bottled up, Teris couldn’t guarantee that she wouldn’t burn more than needed. But she would do her best.

“The only way to know is try.” Teris said.

Nozel gave her an ill-humored look. “That’s hardly reassuring. Do it.”

Teris reached out tentatively. “You—uh. You need to lif—lift your shirt. That is unless you want fabric burned into your flesh.”

Nozel looked at her. His hands moved to the hem of his shirt and slowly lifted it, exposing a part of him he never thought he’d show her until they were married.

Teris’ eyes darted to the side, unable to stare into his crystal blue eyes any longer. She thought about Yami and how they had to hurry. “Ready?”

Teris gave Nozel a second to tuck his tongue and grit his teeth. She glanced at his uncovered stomach, looking away as soon as her hand was positioned over the wound. Her hand began to glow. Teris’ nose wrinkled at the smell of burning flesh that filled her nostrils. Just as she pulled her hand away, Nozel’s eyes went from a squeezed pain filled grimace to wide, worried surprise.

Nozel grabbed Teris. He pulled her into his arms and turned, shielding her with his body in case he hadn’t been quick enough and something got through his mercury shield. Teris didn’t even have a moment to take a breath before she sensed another attack coming. She pushed Nozel down and didn’t bother taking the time to raise her hand to aim, the light appearing out of nowhere to hit it’s target.

85.4.3

Rayla watched a projection of Nozel and Teris on a vaporous cloud in the center of her lab and explained to her captives. “Usually Sorcery Lance hopefuls will face such a test in teams of six or eight with one, maybe two individuals out of every dozen or so teams making it through unscathed enough to consider as having passed. But, seeing as these two are royals and Magic Knight Vice Captain’s I upped the level of difficulty and did away with the safety measures. At least one of them should make it through alive.”

Fuegoleon snarled. “You sick--”

Rayla turned to Fuegoleon silencing his voice. “Don’t worry, my Prince. You’ll have a chance to prove yourself soon enough.”

“Rayla! You have to let Yami’s mana release.” Greywright said, truly worried.

Rayla looked over her shoulder. “I set the rules, Commander.”

“Meaning you can break them.” Greywright said.

He knew he might’ve just set a dangerous precedent. But at the moment it didn’t matter. Yami’s body was burning up as his mana built. Greywright could feel the near overwhelming power. No physical form was meant to house that much raw magical force. No mortal body could contain it and survive. At least not for long.

Rayla tilted her head as if considering the Knights Commander’s words.

“Yami’s your greatest interest. If he dies all your questions go unanswered.” Greywright reminded.

The Magic Knights Commander had a point. With reports of Teris’ magic seeming to have normalized after the Summer Solstice. Rayla’s main interest was in Yami, and the connection Yami and Teris’ magic had. It was the entire reason she had gone against her King’s command and sent Sorn and Lila to the Clover Kingdom.

Looking at Greywright, Rayla walked to Yami’s listless form. “I tell you what. I won’t release the bind that’s bottling his mana. But I will give him a reprieve. It should afford Teris and the Silva Prince an extra twenty minutes to clear the test or die trying. After that, it’s up to them to save Yami’s life. And Yami’s willingness to hold onto that life until they’ve completed the trial I’ve set them. You understand how these things work, Commander. You’ve been in my lab before. Without consequences, even ones that disappoint me, there is no obedience.”

Rayla grabbed a fistful of Yami’s sweat drenched hair, pulling and lifting his head. Yami’s closed eyes barely fluttered.

She looked over her prized lab rat and cooed. “You really are bad off. Aren’t you, handsome?” Never taking her eyes off Yami, she told. “I was wrong, Commander. Your battling Vice Captain's have ten minutes, possibly less.”

Rayla lined up her mouth up with Yami’s. She pulled in close, centimeters apart. Mouth opening, she took in a deep breath. A dense, dark purple, almost black cloud billowed out of Yami’s mouth and entered hers.

Greywright relaxed. Even though Yami didn’t do more than take in a deep shuddering breath, Greywright sensed sizable portion of excess mana leave the younger man.

Rayla stepped back sputtering. Her body felt as if it were bearing an infinite weight. Her lungs burned from a biting cold. She coughed out the mana she’d taken in, gasping.

Fuegoleon’s breath caught at the sight of Rayla’s eyes. They were black. Even the whites of the woman’s eyes were black. Then she blinked and her eyes were back to their normal watery grey.

Shaking off the disturbing sight, Fuegoleon looked at Yami. The Black Bull still didn’t look good. Then again with as much as Rayla had cut into Yami, no one would. While Yami had received most of Rayla’s focus, none of them had been spared. None but Greywright that is.

While Fuegoleon wouldn’t wish such torture on anyone, he had wondered at the Commander’s exclusion. That was until Rayla mentioned Greywright had been in her lab before. If Commander Greywright had been in Rayla’s captive custody once before, that meant he had escaped. Though Rayla had likely learned from the escape and taken measures to stop it happening again, it still gave Fuegoleon hope.

He looked away from the vaporous screen that showed Teris take a hit that sent her flying. Turning back, Fuegoleon saw an attack break through Nozel’s mercury shield as if it wasn’t even there. He grimaced in sympathetic concern when three magical spears pierced Nozel’s side, thigh, and shoulder.

A cold sweat broke out on his brow, his vision blurred for a few heartbeats. Fuegoleon wondered if this was the first sign of the effects Rayla had mentioned. If his own mana was beginning to build passed his body’s tolerance. He looked at the Knights Commander to see him shivering with what he assumed was the same, only further along.

Greywright turned away from the image of a barbed chain wrapping around Teris’ arm and throwing her against the arena wall. His eyes met Fuegoleon’s, noticing the Vermillion's color and sweat. “You have to keep con--”

Rayla silenced Greywright’s voice. “Let the young ones learn to survive on their own, Commander. You did. Think you’re better than this fine royal specimen?” She moved to Fuegoleon. “I always wondered about you Clover Kingdom royals. Naturally endowed with such extraordinary mana and magical ability.” She placed a hand on his chest. “What else are you greatly endowed with?”

Fuegoleon jerked when her hand ran down his chest to his stomach.

Rayla plucked at the waistband of Fuegoleon’s pants. “Care to show me the full weighty might of a royal prince?”

Fuegoleon saw Teris take another hit, and glared at Rayla. “You’re dampening their magic.”

“I have to sweet one.” Rayla said.

“Because you’re afraid they’ll win your little game?” Fuegoleon accused.

Rayla bristled. “I fear no one and nothing. Not even death.”

“Funny you should say that. Shall we put it to the test?” A voice asked, their figure appearing in the middle of the lab.

Rayla spun around to face the intruder. “Who are you? How did you get in here?”

“I am Death.” Alowishus said, as if that should’ve been obvious.

“Lila! Sorn.” Rayla called.

Alowishus gave a small, slow shake of his head. “They can’t hear you. They’re dead. Which conveniently answers your second question. How we got in here.”

Rayla’s eyes narrowed. “We?”

Alowishus looked to the screen which showed three others had joined Nozel and Teris in the trial arena. “No one can leave until the trail is complete or all the combatants are dead. Yes? I wouldn’t have bothered sending in three of my people. One would have sufficed in putting an end to your little game. But, I couldn’t trust that Teris wouldn’t end up fighting her helping hand. Even with her magic dampened to such a level. She is a force that should be respected.”

Despite his getting in, Rayla was dismissive in her magics attempt to control the intruder.

Alowishus stared at her. “You cannot control Death. No one can.”

Snarling, Rayla extended both her hands and tried again.

Alowishus looked back at the image of the fight. “My people are nearly done with your little test. And I’m done with you. Hasn’t anyone ever told you it’s impolite to play with anothers toys? At least your King understands.” At Rayla’s expression, Alowishus raised a brow. “What? You thought your King feared that empty threat Jorah gave?” He took a step and was in front of her so fast it was like he disappeared and reappeared. “Yami and Teris are mine.”

Rayla fell back sensing the mans power. It was more than Teris’. More than Yami’s. Possibly more than the both of them combined. How had he managed to hide such a power; shield it from her senses until now? What was even more frightening was that Rayla didn’t know if this was the full extent of his power, or if he was only showing her a hint of it.

Rayla scooted away from him. “You—you can have them. I’m sorry.”

Alowishus stared down at her without expression. “No you’re not. But you will be.”

Rayla gasped and begun to writhe on the floor.

Fuegoleon watched the horrifying scene, unable to look away despite his revulsion. Rayla had experiment on them. Tortured them. She laid hands on and humiliated him. Despite all that, Fuegoleon struggled against his bindings with renewed vigor in an effort to free himself and help her.

Rayla deserved to spend the rest of her days in prison. She might have even deserved to be executed. But that was for a lawful trial to decide. She didn’t deserve to slowly wither and decay to nothing.

Rayla screamed and convulsed until she no longer could. Even after she stopped, her eyes moved in their hollowed sockets. Her body twitched, mouth still open in a silent wail of agony.

Fuegoleon watched Rayla’s eyes lose their sheen of life and stare vacantly at the man who had called himself Death. Just when Fuegoleon thought he couldn’t be repulsed further, Rayla’s form cracked and crumbled to dust.

“From the earth you came. So to the earth you shall return.” Alowishus intoned, staring at the pile of dust that had been a living human mere moments before. He turned and stepped to Yami, the hem of his cloak sweeping through Rayla’s remains. “Look what she’s done to you, my boy. Magical science.” Alowishus scoffed. “Unworthy, disbelieving fools. This wouldn’t have killed you. But it would have set you off before your time.”

He placed a hand flat on Yami’s chest and took in the excess mana. Alowishus shivered, wracked with pain as his body initially rejected Yami’s mana. A purple-black cloud billowed around him. Alowishus gritted his teeth forcing his body to soak the mana back in.

Slowly the dark cloud disappeared, drawn in by Alowishus.

“After being weakened from taking in the Light Bringers essence, I needed that.” Alowishus muttered. He looked over his shoulder at the scattered pile that had once been Rayla. “I suppose your foolishness was good for something after all.” He pulled off the charm on Yami’s bindings that stopped his mana from naturally releasing then made his way to Greywright and did the same. “I trust you’ll recover in time to see the Vermillion prince is released before he burns up and dies. Or not.” Alowishus lifted a shoulder. “It makes no difference to me.”

Greywright tried to break free of his bindings but was too weak. The built up mana released from him far too slowly for him to regain the physical power or clear thinking that would allow him to access his magic.

Three Agents of Chaos appeared with an unconscious Nozel and Teris.

Alowishus looked at Yami and Teris, and told Greywright. “Take better care of them, Commander. I’ll be forced to take them away if you don’t. Trust me. None of us wants them in my extended custody.” He moved to his followers and ordered. “Misandre.”

“Master.” Misandre lifted a hand, Bronn’s hand; and she, Alowishus, Himmel, and Yuric stepped through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Comments are VERY MUCH appreciated and really make my day; so as a 'tip' for reading this free work please leave a comment if you enjoyed reading it.**
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> “Death should not be here.” The voice said, sounding offended and confused.
> 
> Alowishus looked about the black void that was somehow both substance and space. Eyes fixing on Yami, Alowishus said in awe. “This is you. Or a representation of the force within you.”


	3. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

***IMPORTANT Note***  
Got an ask on tumblr last week asking why I (and other writers) ask for comments if we love writing. My response can be found here: https://talpup.tumblr.com/post/642940711670628352/serious-question-why-do-you-or-any-writer-ask-for  
But it’s my friends repost that I wanted to highlight:  
“Case and point, if you want continuous and quality continent from your favorite writer’s, then you the readers need to give continuous and positive quality feedback and/or polite constructive criticism.  
And if you don’t feel comfortable expressing your appreciation in a comment, then go and send in an anonymous message to tell said author how much you love their writing, but don’t abuse that feature to complain or throw shade at someone’s hard work.”  
I have one regular commenter on this fic and a few occasionally commenters. Given the amount of hits I get every update, the response is barely more than 1%. If you think that’s disappointing and hurts, you’re right. I’m not a machine and would GREATLY APPRECIATE some regular feedback. Thank you.

“Light cannot survive without Darkness. Without Darkness how would we know what Light was?”

Yami groaned. Even in this cursed, tormented, communicative dream world that was forced upon him he hurt. “You’re really starting to bug me.” Yami growled at the unseen voice.

“You are the End of the End. The Lord of Destruction. The--”

“I told you to stop calling me that!” Yami yelled. His temper was bad enough without being reminded and called the name that dead bastard had called him.

The disembodied voice’s tone changed. “You should not to be here. This is not for you.”

Though Yami agreed, the change in timber and unaccustomed words set him on edge. “What do you--”

“What is this place?” A different voice asked.

Yami spun around.

What the hell was Alowishus Spade doing here?

Yami’s right hand went to his left hip. Instead of gripping the hilt of his katana, Yami’s hand closed around nothing. His katana wasn’t there. Nor did he have his grimoire.

Yami muttered a curse and demanded to know. “Is this you Crazy Killer Voice? Or is the Lord of Lunatics really here?”

“Death should not be here.” The voice said, sounding offended and confused.

Alowishus looked about the black void that was somehow both substance and space. Eyes fixing on Yami, Alowishus said in awe. “This is you. Or a representation of the force within you.”

Yami readied his stance for anything. “Why were you so interested in what happened here if you could just bust in?”

Still trying to figure out how he got here, Alowishus said. “I hardly broke in, my boy.”

Yami sneered. “I’m not your boy.”

Realization dawning, Alowishus said. “The portion of your mana I took into myself.”

“The what! When?” Yami’s head swirled. The last thing he remembered was him, Teris, Nozel, Fuegoleon, and Greywright being held by some mad magical scientist from the Spade Kingdom.

“Calm down and let me think.” Alowishus snapped.

“You are not meant to be here. This is not meant for you.” The disembodied voice said.

“I agree.” Yami said, staring at Alowishus. “How do we get rid of him?”

“Now wait one moment.” Alowishus said.

“You are the Darkness. None can exist in you unless you allow it.” The voice said.

Yami wasn’t sure he understood, but he wanted Spade gone. As much as he hated his time here, the voice was right, it was his space. Even if Alowishus could do nothing to him in this realm, which Yami wasn’t so sure of, he didn’t want Spade around. A cold burning rage ignited and overfill him.

Alowishus stood rooted to the ground, memorized. Yami’s eyes flicked black, a great dense cloud of darkness came off him.

Alowishus watched as the void that was the Darkness within Yami became one with the young man. “You are truly magnificent, my child.” The force within him speaking of the force within Yami. Alowishus pushed the rising force of Death down and said. “It is right that you will be the one to finally deliver what I have sought for all these years.”

Though disappointed, Alowishus didn’t struggle as he was swallowed by the darkness. It would’ve been futile to fight against it. This place was made specifically for Yami. The Darkness that they were surrounded by either a part of the actual force that resided in Yami or some sort of representation of it.

Alowishus gave Yami a parting smile. “Till we meet again, Yami Sukehiro.”

Alowishus woke-up with a sense of disorientation. He rubbed his head trying to remember the forgotten dream. Something important had happened in his sleep; he could sense it. But try as he might, he couldn’t remember what.

He sat up and went to his private office, stopping to stand at the shelves behind his desk. Seeing his father's silent skull he frowned remembering another time, long ago, when he had been regularly haunted by somewhat forgotten dreams. Back then he had been so confused, weak and frightened…

_He was Fin Spade. Son of Princess Mira and Erin Spade. No! He was Garo Belin, son of a middling merchant family. No. He was… He was… He shook his head, stumbling through a fielded landscape known as Dais. He couldn’t even say where in the Clover Kingdom he was, his obsession with finding out who he was consuming all thought. All he knew were the stories that came with this place._

_That long ago human mages had fought back Chaos and brought Order. That Elves were said to watch the place, making sure Chaos wasn’t unleashed. He didn’t know anything about Chaos; but there were certainly no Elves around here. At least none that he had seen._

_His death magic allowed him to sense the dead; and he followed that sense to…_

_Garo frowned. The ground looked like any other patch of earth surrounding it._

_He laughed maniacally. He didn’t know why he had expected different. Why he had expect the ground to show some sign of the coveted answers that laid beneath._

_Garo stretched out his hand, his magic pulling the long dead body of Fin’s father from the earth. He sensed an endless labyrinth of tunnels somewhat out of phase beneath him but ignored it. What he needed were answers, not more questions. And if he did this spell right, his father—Fin’s father would hopefully be able to give them to him._

_Garo ripped the skull from the corpses body. The sun was beginning to set, the dark night of a new moon ready to descend. He had learned a few years back that his magic was more powerful on the night of the new moon. And him finding Fin’s father’s body a few hours before such a night felt like fate was on his side._

_The spell took everything he had and more. Garo died forcing Fin’s father’s soul into the skull._

_It would take Death’s third incarnation to finally get answers._

Alowishus shook away the memory of his second life. Garo had been pathetic. Fin, broken from story’s of his mother's death and father's abandonment, wasting most of his life in despair.

It had been his third life where he had finally taken the things Fin and Garo had learned and begun to understand what and who he was. It had been during his third life that he found the skull of Erin Spade; that thanks to Garo housed Erin’s soul. It had been his third life where he had found his purpose.

Still, as successful as his third life had been, the early years of it had been wasted as well. Firstly, it had taken him ten years to fully remember his previous two lives. And even with the knowledge the skull had given, he still didn’t know everything. Nor had knowledge given him direction.

What was he suppose to do? Live out his days alone until he died and was reborn? Would the cycle ever end?

Not one to sit and wait for answers, he had set out to make his own. In doing so he had gained followers and begun to build what was now known as the Agents of Chaos. It was the iteration of his third life who was known as Master of Master's.

Alowishus stared at Fin’s father's skull. His father’s skull. Cause no matter what life he lived and who had sired him, he was still Erin Spade’s son. For it was Erin Spade who had wrought this endless cycle of life and death upon him.

His heavy hand landed on the bleached bones head. “Will it ever end, Father?”

With the three days that surrounded the new moon gone a week ago, the skull remained silent; the soul within it fettered and unable to speak in his mind.

Alowishus’ grip tightened wishing he could cause Erin Spade physical pain. “I am Death. The true end. _I_ will end it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Comments are VERY MUCH appreciated and really make my day; so as a 'tip' for reading this free work please leave a comment if you enjoyed reading it.**
> 
> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> Yami smiled down at her. One day he’d tell her what the word meant. Maybe. He almost made her a different promise; but it would sound too sappy so he said instead. “We’re going to be late. Think Julius will have a problem with just the two of us going somewhere if it’s to meet someone?”
> 
> Teris was about to answer that she didn’t care what her brother had a problem with when Julius’ voice sounded.
> 
> “No. But I do have a problem with you having secret meetings with my Vice Captain.” Julius said.


	4. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, my Aunt passed Sunday and things have been kinda hectic. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 87

It was ten minutes to eleven on the morning of April fourth. Despite all that happened two days ago, Yami knew Teris would try to make the meeting they had scheduled with Jon during the Star Awards Festival. It was foolish of her to think that Julius’ Vice Captain would keep such a meeting after everything. But Teris’ insatiable curiosity would make her go just in case.

Yami stepped into the Black Bulls meeting room that Teris had claimed as a sort of office. Leaning against the door jam he watched her close a stack of files and get to her feet. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Even though her back was to him Teris did her best to cover her guilty expression. “Why ask what you already know?”

Yami shook his head in half amused exasperation. “We just escaped--”

Teris spun to face him. “We didn’t escape. We were freed. Rescued. By them. By him.” She looked away wondering what would’ve happened to Yami if Alowishus Spade hadn’t shown up. Would she and Nozel have cleared Rayla’s test in time? Would she and Nozel have survived the test without the Agents of Chaos’ help?

Yami didn’t remember Alowishus showing up. Too out of it with built up mana burning his body up, he didn’t even know what Teris and Nozel had been put through until yesterday’s group report at Headquarters. “Jon knows we spent half a day at the Healer’s and most of yesterday at Headquarters. He won’t be waiting at that tea shop.”

“He knows I’m not unconscious, still holed up at the healers, or barred from leaving the property. He’ll be there.” Teris argued.

Yami had to admit Teris had a point. Jon was well acquainted with Julius’ obsessive nature and unquenchable curiosity, two traits Teris shared with her brother. “Fine. Let’s go.”

Teris looked at Yami in concern. “No. You don’t--”

“I said let’s go.” Yami turned, exiting the room.

Teris frowned at Yami’s back and followed him down the hall. Yami had been out longer than the rest of them. Teris had sat by his bed at Healer’s Hall after she had woken up mostly recovered. Though she hadn’t wanted to disturb Yami’s restorative rest, Yami had begun radiating intense cold in his sleep. It was difficult to tell if he had experienced a communicative dream with the page of Chaos. Or if everything Yami had been though was the cause of the radiating cold and his disorientation upon waking up. But it had worried her, further worried her, given all that happened. Even now Teris still worried for him. Yami needed to stay home and rest, not travel to Castle City with her. But telling him that would’ve been pointless.

“Stubborn. Pig headed.” Teris muttered.

“I think you’re suppose to look in a mirror when you self identify.” Yami caught Teris’ scowl out of the corner of his eye and stopped walking. Turning to face her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. “Don’t look like that. I’m letting you go, aren’t I?”

“ _Letting_ me--”

Yami’s lips silenced her. Teris leaned into him, hands gripping his shirt. The somewhat rough kiss turned soft.

Yami pulled back. The loving sincerity in his eyes belied his jesting tone. “Just so you know. That kiss with that mad woman meant nothing.”

“Don’t even play like that. Not yet.” Teris held him tighter. She pressed her face into his chest, soaking in the warmth and smell of him. She turned her head and listened to his strong steady heartbeat.

Yami held her. His other hand smooth her hair and pet her back. It still amazed that Teris loved and cared so much for him. He hated that he had worried her. That he hadn’t been strong enough to deal with his building mana. That he hadn’t stopped their being taken in the first place.

Yami pressed his lips to the crown of her head and breathed in the scent of her. “We made it out. More than that, we got out of whatever other hell Greywright had in store for us.”

Teris laughed softly at that. She pulled her head back and looked up at him. Her mind unwillingly recalled him bound, life fading as his mana built. If it hadn’t been for Alowishus Spade and the Agents of Chaos, Yami might’ve died. They all might’ve.

Teris reached up, caressing his cheek. “Don’t worry me like that again.”

Yami clasped her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. “I can’t promise you that, _Ikigai_.”

“Then at least tell me what that word means.” Teris bargained.

Yami smiled down at her. One day he’d tell her what the word meant. Maybe. He almost made her a different promise; but it would sound too sappy so he said instead. “We’re going to be late. Think Julius will have a problem with just the two of us going somewhere if it’s to meet someone?”

Teris was about to answer that she didn’t care what her brother had a problem with when Julius’ voice sounded.

“No. But I do have a problem with you having secret meetings with my Vice Captain.” Julius said.

Teris and Yami turned to see Julius’ stern expression. Jon, who stood behind the Azure Deers Captain, at least had the decency to look ashamed. Though Yami wondered if the shame was for telling Julius about the meeting or getting caught by his Captain.

Julius shook his head in disappointed censure. “Really you two. Going behind my back with my Vice Captain. And after everything you went through two days ago.”

“I was only tagging along to make sure Teris was safe and didn’t get into trouble.” Yami said.

Teris turned to Yami, eyes wide at the betrayal.

“What? It’s true. I even tried to talk you out of it.” Yami told her.

“Not very hard.” Teris argued.

Yami shrugged a shoulder. “I know when you’ve made up your mind.”

“And apparently when to bail and serve me up to my brother.” Teris said.

“Yami, you shouldn’t have let Teris agree to such a meeting in the first place.” Julius said.

“Let her? Have you met your sister? No one _lets_ her do anything.” Yami said.

“That’s not what you said a moment ago.” Teris told Yami.

“Wanna work with me here?” Yami asked Teris.

“Not after you served me up like that.” Teris said.

“Stop. The both of you.” Julius silenced. “Once confronted, Jon explained everything. His reasoning for making the meeting and what he wanted to speak, or more correctly question you about.” He looked at Teris.

Teris looked from Julius to Jon, wondering what Jon could have wanted to ask her.

“Commander Greywright and Captain Jax are waiting inside Jax’s office. Let’s go.” Julius gestured down the hall in the direction of the Black Bulls Captain’s office.

Teris turned and started walking. She looked at Julius out of the corner of her eye. “If you knew about our meeting with Jon; and Greywright--”

“Commander.” Julius corrected, walking beside her.

“--was already here.” Teris continued. “Why all this? Just looking for another reason to get after us?”

“Jax was the one certain you would try to make the meeting. I was hoping you wouldn’t attempt to go.” Julius said.

Teris gave a derisive snort. “To think Jax--”

“ _Captain_ Jax. Come on, Teris. At least make an effort at propriety.” Julius implored.

Teris huffed. “I thought you knew me better.”

Julius looked at his sister wondering if she was referring to her attempt at making the meeting or her disregard of proper use of titles.

Yami entered his Captain's office. “I hope there were stakes in that bet you made with Julius.”

“Don’t sound so proud.” Jax scolded Yami. He grinned at Julius. “You’re covering my tab at the Boiling Brew this month.”

Julius closed the door behind Jon. “And here I thought you’d be drinking and gaming less since you’re sending Gilly what amounts to Bronn’s pension.”

Jax’s expression sobered. His eyes looked over the others in nervous discomfort.

Julius caught himself far too late and softly apologized to his friend. “Sorry.”

“Is Gilly having trouble?” Teris questioned in concern.

“If it’s that hard for her why hasn’t she come back? Healers Hall would take her back, wouldn’t they?” Yami asked.

“She doesn’t want to come back. And unlike retired Magic Knights and Castle Knights, or their families if a Knight dies in service; Healers, Sentries, and Investigations Mages don’t receive some sort of monthly payment.” Jax said.

The weight Julius constantly carried on his shoulders suddenly felt heavier at the reminder of all he had to do and change once he became Wizard King if he hoped to make things better for the kingdom and those that served it.

Jax straightened in his seat, clearing his throat as he went on. “Bronn and Gilly were counting on his pension to supplement the lack of payment for her work as a— You know what? I don’t have to explain myself to anyone. It’s my money and I’m sending her some. It’s what Bronn would’ve wanted. Expected. And that’s all there is to it.”

“I think it’s sweet, Captain.” Teris said.

Yami found it honorable and gave Jax a small nod of approval. Greywright did as well.

Jax eased a bit and ordered his Vice Captain’s. “Sit down.”

He looked at the sofa positioned across the two upholstered chairs he and Greywright sat in. There was no way Julius, Jon, Yami, and Teris would fit comfortably on the couch.

Pointing at the chairs in front of his desk, Jax told the Azure Deers. “Just take a pile off one of those--” He fell silent seeing Julius grab both chairs and pass one to Jon. “What happened to the stack of—there were—Teris.” He turned to her. “Have you been taking piles out of my office and doing my work?”

“No... Yes.” Teris grimaced. “Maybe a bit.”

“Don’t scold her for doing your ignored work.” Greywright told Jax. He looked at Teris. “Though I don’t think your making many friends in the file clerks office at Investigations. Nevertheless. Good work. Keep it up. At least someone’s finally getting things done around here.”

Jax eyed Teris. “We’ll discuss how Vice Captain’s aren’t suppose to make their Captain’s look bad, later.”

“Should’ve given both of them that talk after the Star Awards. Or better yet, before.” Julius told Jax. He saw Teris’ expression and said. “No. Getting captured and experiment on by some magical scientist from the Spade Kingdom doesn’t negate the censure you and Yami should get for causing such a commotion.”

“It wasn’t just us.” Teris reminded.

Leaning forward in his chair, Greywright told Julius. “As the one tasked by Sir Jorah with disciplining them, I say it does. Leave them alone least I bring up past disciplinary issues we’ve have with you, Captain.”

Julius’ eyes lowered in embarrassed shame.

Teris pressed her lips together fighting a smile. Julius was perfect. Alright, almost perfect. Other then the incident at Magic Investigations after Yami and she got the History of Chaos, Teris couldn’t think of a single time in her brothers career as a Magic Knight that was anything but proper, honorable, and upstanding.

Jax outright laughed at the Commander’s censure of his friend.

Greywright turned his eyes on the Black Bulls Captain. “I’ve got plenty of stories that’ll embarrass you too Jax, so shut it.”

Jax quickly sobered.

Greywright looked over the small gathering before telling Yami and Teris. “We’re here to discuss Advisor Ellara.”

Teris turned to Jon, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Is that what you wanted to meet about?”

Seated beside Teris on the sofa, Yami looked at Jax. “You’re finely going to explain like you promised.”

“I hadn’t forgotten.” Jax told Yami, appreciating how patient Yami had been.

Teris’ eyes darted around the men in the room trying make sense of what they were saying. “I’m missing something.”

“Let’s start at the beginning, shall we.” Greywright said.

They started with the suspicions about Ellara that had led to Bronn being tasked with following her, and ended with Greywright telling how he knew the Ellara that came to the safe house Teris had been kept at hadn’t been the real Advisor.

Yami’s frown had grown more and more severe as Greywright, Julius, and Jax told them everything. When they were done Yami sat back and crossed his arms. “I could've told you that was the real Ellara without hearing the end. There’s no way Bronn would’ve lost her. The bastard was too good a Mage.”

“So—you’re saying that Advisor Ellara is working with the Agents of Chaos. And that the person that who showed up to our safe house the night of the Winter Solstice wasn’t Advisor Ellara but a Transformation Mage. That Bronn, who was tasked with following Ellara, didn’t lose her but followed the real Advisor to the geyser labyrinth where he was...“ Teris’ words faded. She hadn’t gone to the scene once Bronn’s body had been found; but she could imagine it well enough. The question she had wondered back then returned, seeming all the more important given this recent information. Why the geyser labyrinth?

Greywright nodded.

“And you can’t take any of this to Sir Jorah because she might be using her magic to affect him.” Teris finished.

Greywright nodded again.

Teris looked to her brother. The fact that he didn’t look sick with distress told her Julius had suspected Ellara of using her magic on Sir Jorah for quite some time. She swallowed, mouth suddenly dry.

Yami placed a steadying hand on her knee. With what he had overheard and sensed in their Ki when Advisor Ellara was around or they spoke of her, he had surmised some kind of trouble; but nowhere close to this extent.

Teris barely registered Yami’s touch. Her heart banged in her chest, rushing blood roaring in her ears like a tidal wave in a storm. She recalled the last Entrance Exams when she had been lost and looking for the arena viewing room. How Ellara had acted and asked about the communicative dreams with the page of Chaos. How Ellara had offered to help her try and remember. How she had asked if she could see the scars on her chest. Wait. Did that mean Ellara had been there during the Summer Solstice?

Teris shoved the unsettling thought away and focused on another disturbing question. “So the reason Alowishus and his lunatic lackeys showed up at Rayla’s was because of her? Ellara got word to him, telling what happened and where to look for us.”

“I got to the scene far too late to see anything. The only thing I was able to tell was the way the wind was blowing.” Julius said.

“Which was enough.” Jax said, attempting to make Julius feel better. “From the lack of ground disturbance and signs of struggle we figured it was a passive attack. Kess and I were able to find where they had stood, letting the toxin magic travel on the wind to where you all had been.”

Feeling like a failure, Julius sighed. “It still gave us nothing to go on. We had no better clue who had taken you, where you were, or why you all were taken. How Ellara could've figured it out and got word to the Agents of Chaos is a mystery. Maybe all she did was get word to them and they figured it out. In any case when we were called into Sir Jorah’s office and told that you all had been taken…” His eyes unfocused, remembering Ellara’s tension and expression. “Her concern was real.”

“Just because the Agents of Chaos got us, or rather you two out of immediate danger doesn’t mean they have your interests or well being in mind.” Greywright told Yami and Teris.

“Of course not. They helped cause they still need us for at least one more ritual if not more.” Yami looked at the Commander and two Captain’s seeing that they too knew that their concerns over this past winter solstice had been for not. Sighing he confessed. “I’ve been contacted by the page of Chaos at least twice since the solstice.”

“What about Olsen?” Teris asked, at the same time as Yami’s admission.

Yami turned to Teris. “What about Olsen?”

Teris stared at Yami, her concern realized. “Why haven’t you told me!”

“First things first.” Greywright said. “Yam--”

“Commander Greywright.” A voice sounded.

Greywright pulled the communication crystal from his pocket. “I’m in a meeting.” He said informing the person that he wasn’t alone should the message be confidential as well as not to bother him if the message could wait.

“There’s been two Wild Fire outbreaks in the Forsaken Realm. One near Hornsby. The other just outside of Hage.” The voice said.

“Actual Wild Fire?” Greywright questioned.

“Yes, sir. Teams of Magic Knights have been dispatched but there are multiple outbreaks at both locations.” The voice said.

Jax used his rock magic to shake the foundations of the house, signaling anyone home to gather in the great room and await orders.

“Sir Jorah wants you at Hage. It’s the closest to the Spade Kingdom border.” The voice went on.

“I’ll report back once I assess the situation.” Greywright said, already rising to his feet.

Jax, Julius, Jon, Yami, and Teris were already making for the door.

Seeing them coming down the hall, Tobin questioned. “Captain?”

“Olsen and I found a system that worked well together during the Wild Fire near Clade.” Yami told Jax and Greywright.

“Wild Fire?” Olsen echoed.

“You and Olsen with me.” Greywright told Yami. He glanced at Jax trusting the man to know better than he. “I need a few to help get the people of Hage to safety.”

“Iban, Venice, Abril. You’re with Greywright.” Jax stepped to the Blood Mage. “This is not the time for your games. If I hear of one complaint you’re done.”

“Yes, sir.” Iban smirked.

“Teris, Tobin, Gendry, Bran. You’re with me in Hornsby.” Jax said.

Julius stepped forward. “Jon and I will--”

Greywright held up a hand to Julius. “From what I understand, you used all of your mana stopping that bridge from collapsing yesterday. You’ll be of little use out there. Sorry, Julius. I can’t be worrying about you. You stay.”

“I’ll take Jon.” Jax said, with a sympathetic look to his friend.

Julius’ hands fisted as the two groups disappeared; Greywright using a transportation crystal, Teris light traveling the others. Proud as he was that his sister seemed to finally be getting a handle on the spell, he was disgusted with himself. Great as it was to save several dozens of people yesterday as he single-handedly slowed an explosion and stopped a rushing river all the while halting a bridge’s collapse, what kind of Wizard King would he be if he couldn’t save people today because his efforts yesterday had taken up so much of his mana?

He simply had to get stronger.

87.2

Bran was relieved and impressed Teris had light traveled their group without leaving them with so much as a sunburn; though his vision was still a bit spotty on arrival from her magics intense light. Still, his Vice Captain must’ve been putting in some serious time training.

As Bran’s vision cleared he looked over the area in horrored awe. “When they said multiple, they weren’t kidding.”

“Teris. Start incinerating a kilometer wide break between the flames and the town.” Jax ordered.

Teris balked.

“One strong gust and it’ll jump any smaller break.” Jax said.

Stopping the spread and saving lives was more important than the farmlands crops that would be destroyed. Even so, Jax hated giving the order and didn’t envy Teris the job.

Teris gave a stiff nod and disappeared, setting to work.

“Bran. Get to a safe distance and control a beast of burden that’s hitched to a wagon, take it to find anyone stuck out in the fields and get them back to town. Jon, Tobin, Gendry.” Jax rolled his neck. “Let’s get to work.”

They worked well into the night. Even with the addition of several teams of Magic Knights, they still struggled. There were just too many fires.

Mereoleona wiped her brow. “It’s no use, Jax. It’s like the stuff’s been condensed, burning hotter and faster than any Wild Fire should. You were the first on the scene. You have to call it.”

Jax ground his teeth. To leave it and admit defeat would've meant burning everything within a two kilometer perimeter in a best case scenario. Given the higher volatility of the Wild Fire and the seasons stronger wind gusts, it would mean doubling the firebreaks to four kilometers. Doing so would mean taking out a quarter of Hornsby itself. But it was either that or chance the fire jumping and losing the whole town, possibly more.

The Black Bulls Captain swallowed. “Four kilometers. Get every fire mage burning a break of four kilometers.”

Mereoleona stared. “Including the earlier one kilometer break?”

“Burn four more kilometers.” Jax snapped. “I’ll send a team to oversee the evacuation of the populace from the parts of Hornsby that will be lost.”

Mereoleona growled. While she would’ve made the same call if in Jax’s position, it didn’t make the order any easier to carry out.

“Captain!” Randall pointed.

Mereoleona and Jax turned, Mereoleona thinking she had to teach Randall how to better use his words. She scratched that notion instantly seeing what Randall had been pointing to. Even in the green-white smoke and flames the line of Sorcery Lances from the Spade Kingdom were clearly visible due to their numbers. The mass was five hundred meters out at most.

“Retribution for the death of one of their leading scientist?” Win guessed, the Green Mantis Captain coming up beside them with Jack at his side.

“They took our Commander and Knights first.” Mereoleona sneered, wanting to kill them for taking her brother.

“You think they’ll hold off fighting so we can explain that to them?” Win wondered.

“Since they’re probably the ones that started this mess. Doubtful.” Jax said, and muttered. “Why did I have to be the one that showed up first?”

“Quit complaining. I’ll take command if you want.” Mereoleona said.

“And never live it down! I don’t think so.” Knowing the citizenry’s safety was of paramount importance, Jax told Mereoleona. “Help the other fire mages create a four kilometer break that extends fifteen hundred meters to the right and left of Hornsby. Then come join the fight and push the Sorcery Lances back with utmost hostility.”

Mereoleona almost argued, wanting to stay and fight; but her oath as a Magic Knight stated the safety of the citizens came first. “Keep Randall. He’ll be able to divert some of the Wild Fire flames with his air magic.”

“You’ll have to order someone to clear out the populace.” Jax told her, as he’d be too busy to send a team the way he had planned.

Kess appeared at Jax’s side.

“I’m taking Neyres.” Mereoleona told the Silver Eagles Captain.

Kess nodded.

Mereoleona turned to her brother and the other Fire Mage on her squad. “Leon! Forte! Four kilometer addition to the break starting with fifteen hundred meters spreading to either side of town. Neyres! Go with them.”

Eyes wide at the level of destruction their order entailed, the three nodded and took off.

“Big guy!” Mereoleona called to Tobin as she passed.

Tobin turned.

“Need you to kick some people out of their homes. Carry them if you have to.” Mereoleona said.

“I can force them out. Make the air in their homes just noxious enough.” Win offered.

“Your toxin magic is needed to wipe out Sorcery Lances.” Jax told the Green Mantis Captain in between issuing his own orders.

On her way to met and help Fuegoleon, Forte, and Neyres, Mereoleona caught sight of the Azure Deers Sonic Mage battling a wall of Wild Fire. “Emelia! Go help Tobin.” She pointed at the Black Bulls Giant Mage who had raced ahead of her. “He’ll explain your orders. Just don’t permanently deafen the citizenry unless you have to.”

Emelia blinked, perplexed, and nodded; rushing after Tobin.

“Burning down some poor peasants home after kicking them out. Jax better save a squad of Sorcery Lances for me to beat to a pulp.” Mereoleona muttered under her breath.

Jax scanned the field and questioned. “Where’s my Vice Captain?”

Jack had subtlety done what he could to keep track of Teris for Yami, not that the big lug would ever ask. Having recently found her after losing track of her for a time, Jack opened his mouth to answer. But before he could a flash of light lit up the night making the fiery surroundings seem dim.

“Never mind.” Jax rushed to join the fight. The others falling in beside and behind him.

87.2.2

Nozel stood a dozen paces away from Teris leaving them both room to fight. In the heat of the surrounding Wild Fire he was having trouble keeping the density of his mercury for his mercury rain spell to be effective. He’d have to remember to work on that during his and Fuegoleon’s training sessions.

“At least we can see the enemy this time.” Nozel quipped to Teris.

Teris huffed, surprised that Nozel would make a jest in the middle of a battle.

Nozel hated to admit it but if the three Agents of Chaos hadn’t shown to assist them, they definitely wouldn’t have completed Rayla’s test in time to save Yami’s life. A part of him wondered if he and Teris would've made it out of the so called test alive. Though that didn’t speak to the greatness or superiority of the Spade Kingdoms fighting force. If anything him and Teris holding out so long spoke of their capability given their exhaustion, wounds, and the magic dampening cuffs.

Teris saw one of the Sorcery Lances prepare to throw something. The action notable because it didn’t look like the man was preparing for a magical assault. She caught sight of a small jar just as it was leaving the Sorcery Lances hand.

“Nozel!” Teris light traveled to the Silver Eagle, wrapped her arms around him, and light traveled away right before Wild Fire erupted where he had stood.

Nozel blinked, sight slowly returning from the blinding light. He looked over Teris’ shoulder at the green-white flames. “Are they crazy!”

The Wild Fire posed as much danger to the Sorcery Lances as it did to them. As the night cooled the wind swirled, slowly changing directions. It caused the flames to spread all the more quickly and unpredictably.

Teris growled seeing the Sorcery Lance who had thrown the jar pull out another.

Nozel reached out trying to grab her. “Teris!”

Teris sprinted and launched herself at the man.

“Teris!” Jax yelled.

Teris and the Sorcery Lance went tumbling. The jar broke, Wild Fire exploding around them.

Nozel made for the flames.

Reaching him, Jack and Jon held Nozel back.

Teris pushed up to her knees and away from the charred Sorcery Lance. The Mages form crumbled into a pile dust beneath her. She clamped a hand over her mouth, stifling a shocked noise of disgust. That’s when she noticed it. The tell tale green-white flames of Wild Fire. It was burning on her the same way it did on water. While it hurt and took everything she had not to writhe and scream, the flames didn’t burn her flesh.

Teris collapsed onto all fours, the pain growing. The dim glow that had been radiating from her since the Wild Fire strike brightened. As it did so, the heat coming off her intensified.

Teris screamed.

Though not as consuming, the feeling was similar to the morning of the Summer Solstice.

Jax grimaced at his Vice Captain's agonized cry. Teris shouldn’t be alive, but she was. Though he didn’t have time to be grateful for that. From the looks of it, Teris’ mana and magic was rising to somehow burn out the Wild Fire. The deduction set his galloping heart to race even faster as another shot of adrenaline coursed through him.

“Shields!” Jax yelled, pulling up a thick wall of stone long enough to shelter those beside and just behind him.

He looked about and cursed. There were too many Magic Knights incapable of creating the type of shield that could withstand an exploding force; and they were too spread apart to reach someone who was. After over six hours of using his magic to bury and snuff out Wild Fires, he simply didn’t have the mana store left to create numerous thick rock walls to shield everyone.

Blinking the sweat out of his eyes, Nozel gritted his teeth and created a massive curved wall of mercury that sheltered all the Magic Knight’s. It didn’t matter how tired and drained he was, he was the royal heir of House Silva. What kind of Vice Captain would he be if he didn’t risk his own life to protect his comrades.

Seeing what the Silver Eagle was attempting, Jon used his magic to freeze the space around the liquid metal. Thanks to the Azure Deers’ assistance Nozel was able to strengthen and thicken the shield wall.

There was a brief moment of deafening silence as if time and space itself held its breath. Then, an explosion of light.

The banging shock wave whipped the air around in frenzied howl. Dirt and clumps of debris rained down.

Ears ringing, Jax stood and looked over the stone wall to check on Teris. He found a lingering shield wall of mercury, so thin he could see through it.

Weak and woozy, Nozel gave Jon a clumsy nod. There was no way his mercury would’ve withstood the blast if it weren’t for the man’s assistance. He had barely managed to hold it as it was.

Jon gave the Silver Eagle a returning nod, knowing several Magic Knights would’ve perished if not for Nozel’s quick thinking and magical power.

The Magic Knights stood to find that the surrounding Wild Fires had been burned out by the explosion of incinerating light.

Teris slowly uncurled, the pain and searing heat subsiding.

“Impressive.” A voice said, from above her.

Teris opened her eyes and saw a Sorcery Lance standing over her. He stepped back as she got slowly to her feet on unsteady legs.

“You took out more than half of my forces. And that wasn’t even combining your magic with the Dark Magic User.” The man’s eyes lifted and scanned the field. “Where is he by the way?”

“You can’t have him.” Teris told, her growl far less threatening given her panting breath and clear fatigue.

The Sorcery Lance looked back at her. “I have no interest in either of you, child. My King might, once he learns what you’re capable of on your own. We heard you were a powerful force when combined but had no idea what you were capable of alone.”

“Good luck relaying the message dead.” Teris said.

“You don’t want to fight me. After an release of mana like that...” The Sorcery Lance shook his head. “Look at you. You can barely stand.”

“Teris. Get back.” Jax ordered making his way to her. “This one’s mine.”

The Sorcery Lance smiled. “Vice Captain Jax.”

“It’s Captain.” Jax corrected.

“So the Magic Knights promotes failures? I see why the Clover Kingdom will never be a threat to us.” The man taunted.

Jax stepped in front of Teris.

The Colonel smirked. “Attempting to protect yet another girl, Jax. This one your lover too? Looks kind of young; but who am I to judge.” He blocked Jax’s attack with a pool of lava that melted the rock. “You’re going to have to try harder then that _Captain_. Unless you want to lose this girl too.”

Teris was buffeted back by a cloud of volcanic ash. Jon grabbed her by the arm. Not knowing who it was, Teris spun, nearly falling over in the process.

“It’s okay.” Jon calmed. “Let’s get you out of here.”

“No. I can still fight.” Teris said, looking back at her battling Captain.

Kess looked at Win, the Green Mantis being the senior Captain.

“I have two tones. Scary and snide. Don’t see either one working on her. You order her back.” Win told Kess.

Kess glared. She stepped to Teris. “Teris.”

Teris turned to the Silver Eagles Captain. “I can--”

Still holding Teris steady, Jon was able to stop her fall. He looped her arm over his shoulder and held up her unconscious body.

“Get her to safety, Vice Captain.” Kess ordered Jon.

Not wanting to leave Kess in this mess, Jon questioned. “Captain?”

“You heard me.” Kess snapped, daring her boyfriend to challenge her command.

“I can take her.” Nozel offered.

“You’re with me.” Kess told her Vice Captain. She gave Jon a hard look.

“Yes, sir.” Jon submitted. “Be careful.”

Kess turned away, ignoring his concern. She was Captain of the Silver Eagles. While a part of her found Jon’s care sweet, the greater part of her found it insulting.

Knowing Nozel was weakened from shielding them from the blast, Kess ordered. “Nozel, hold this line and stop any Sorcery Lances that get passed us.” She raised her voice. “Everyone else. Take out or push back the Sorcery Lances still standing.”

87.2.3

“I can make it to safety.” Teris said, having regained consciousness. “Go back and help the others.”

“You can barely stand. What if you lose consciousness again? I’m not--” Jon tensed seeing a creature coming out of the smoke. “What’s an elk doing in the middle of a Wild Fire?”

Bleary eyed, Teris turned to the animal. “Bran?”

The elks head lowered and raised in an odd nod.

“Good man.” Teris praised. To Jon she said. “Help me up.”

Jon looked uncertain. “Teris, I--”

“Hornsby is at least eight kilometers out. It’ll take forever for you to get me there. With the other Magic Knights still burning the break to protect the town, they need you fighting.”

Jon looked at her. He could hardly argue. It was why he had faltered at Kess’ order. If only Teris wasn’t so weakened and could light travel to safety.

“Alright.” Jon relented. “But you have to get to Hornsby and stay. Swear to me, Teris.”

“I’m not stupid or have a death wish.” Teris told.

Jon could've argued with that but didn’t. He looked up at the elk wondering how he was going to get a mostly dead weight Teris on it when the beast laid down. He helped Teris on and stood back. The creature rose. Teris began to slide off. Jon rushed forward, reaching out.

Teris managed to hold on and right herself. “I’m good. I’m good.”

Jon looked at up at her thinking this a terrible idea. She would have to go through a storm of Wild Fire. What if she fell off or lost consciousness again? What if she ran into a team of Sorcery Lance’s? An eruption of lava flew into the sky. The ash cloud ballooned out, further covering them in dust and smoke.

“Go!” Jon ordered, already rushing back to the fight.

Teris’ arms tightened around the elks neck. The elk ran, avoiding green flames. The beast lept over downed burning trees that had been set aflame by the Wild Fires heat. Teris lost all sense of direction in the dense smoke. She buried her face into the crevice of her arm and the beasts neck. It was a battle just to hold on and stay conscious.

Teris managed to last until the end of the break. Her arms loosened unable to hold on anymore. She fell off the elk with a thud.

“Teris!” Bran rushed to her.

He controlled the animal long enough to trot it a safe distance so it wouldn’t trample them and released it. The elk darted away to safety.

Bran knelt and lifted Teris up onto her knees. He swung her arm around his neck and stood them up. “You’re heavier than you look, Vice Captain.”

“Bran.” Teris breathed, her slow blinking eyes unfocused. “Never tell a woman that.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” Bran stumbled and they both fell over.

“Leave me and go be useful.” Teris ordered, barely holding on to consciousness.

Bran stood them up again.

Teris frowned vision spotting. “I said go be useful. Don’t disobey--”

“Seeing my Vice Captain to safety is being useful.” Bran argued.

Teris would've called him a cheeky smart-ass but her vision tunneled and she lost consciousness.

87.3

Given what Greywright had heard from Mereoleona, who had commanded Yami on two separate battlefields, the Knights Commander had expected to have trouble keeping Yami from moving too far into the enemy’s line. But that wasn’t a problem. Greywright figured it had to do with Yami now being Vice Captain and feeling a greater sense of responsibility for the other Magic Knights. Though that’s not to say Yami didn’t move further ahead than Greywright would’ve liked. But the Vice Captain didn’t lose himself in the battle and always seemed to pull himself back right before Greywright felt the need to call him back.

The Magic Knights Commander hadn’t seen Yami fight since the Squad Challenge over a year and a half ago. Yami’s growth in ability and power, both magical and physical, was impressive. Yami’s unique, more physically fighting style meant that those facing him for the first time dealt with an adjustment period. In most cases Yami had his foe incapacitated or killed before that adjustment was realized.

The Colonel leading the Sorcery Lances called for retreat.

Yami and a few other Magic Knights made to follow.

“Let them go.” Greywright commanded. “We’ve still got a village to save and Wild Fires to put out. Charlotte. William. Abril. Follow the Sorcery Lances at a distance. Make sure they cross the boarder and don’t turn back for another attack. Yami. Olsen. Get back and deal with the fires closest to the village. Take three others with you. The rest of you. Focus on the most outer fires and work your way in. Tryn. Siren. Continued working on that break. Two kilometers.”

“Venice. Alecdora. Puli. With me.” Yami ordered.

Greywright watched Alecdora glare daggers at the Black Bulls Vice Captain as he followed behind Puli, Olsen, and Venice in Yami’s wake. The Golden Dawn was a noble who didn’t respect anyone that he considered socially beneath him. It was obvious the Sand Mage wasn’t fond of having to obey a foreigner on how best to save Hage, a peasant village out in the Forsaken Realm. That said Greywright didn’t see Yami tolerating disobedience well. He just hoped Yami was capable of controlling his temper well enough not to land Alecdora in the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Comments are VERY MUCH appreciated and really make my day.** Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> Yami pulled his hand free and leaned forward, forearms resting on his thighs. He hadn’t caught that, and understood why Teris would be upset about it. They faced so many dangers already. To learn that there were even more groups wanting at them only added to the danger. Yet what good would knowing do? Greywright had known of the Spade Kingdoms interest in them and had wound up in Rayla’s lab right along with them. They had thought they’d known the Agents of Chaos wanted them for the Winter Solstice. Wrong as they were, the Agents of Chaos had proven they knew exactly where they had been hidden and could get to them.


	5. Chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read anything I'm offering this week it should be the chat in chapter 87 comments that I had with @XYZ25
> 
> SERIOUSLY!! Their questions are always SO good and never fail to drive and inspire me; but this week things went off on a 'plot bunny' tangent about this fics version of Nozel eventually becoming Wizard King and Solid becoming King. To better understand Solid becoming king you'd have to read the thread and the way the line of succession works in this fic.
> 
> Anyway, I HIGHLY suggest you go back a chapter and read the thread. @XYZ25 came out with the BEST PS that I could totally and WANT to build a fic around.

Chapter 88

Teris woke up squinting at the bright sunlight shining through her bedroom window. She wondered if only the night had passed or if she had been out longer. Taking it as a good sign the she was home; she washed her face, brushed her hair, and changed. She was still filthy and reeked of smoke, but a bath would have to wait until after she found out what happened.

Following her sense of Yami’s mana, she made her way to the Captain's office. Finding the door partially open, she knocked and entered.

“Good. You’re awake.” Jax greeted.

“Hornsby?” Teris asked, taking a seat next to Yami before the Captain's desk.

“No one was lost but their crops completely were, and the town’s as good a gone. Hage lost several crop fields but more than half were spared, and the town itself untouched.” Jax told.

“From the sounds of it the high winds you all had at Hornsby spread the Wild Fire far and fast. The Sorcery Lance’s that attacked us also didn’t hang around as long, nor did they go around lobbing jars of Wild Fire.” Yami turned in his chair to face Teris, expression hard as concerned eyes looked her carefully over. “What the hell were you thinking?”

Teris’ eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“I told him how you tackled the Sorcery Lance readying to throw a jar of Wild Fire.” Jax told Teris.

“Oh.” Teris pulled at a hang nail. “Sorry.”

“It that an apology or a question?” Jax complained of her tone.

Upset and concerned as he was, Yami couldn’t stop his smirk. “She has a knack for that.”

“What the hell were you thinking?” Jax echoed Yami, scolding Teris.

“I—I didn’t. I just acted.” Teris said.

Jax ran a hand roughly over his face.

“Sorry.” Teris said in the same questioning tone.

“Damn right you’re sorry! You could have died. Instantly.” Jax’s throat bobbed at how close he’d come to losing another Vice Captain. Swallowing the emotion, he joked. “Where would I have been then? With Yami as my sole Vice Captain.”

“Captain’s right. This only works if one of use acts without thinking; and that’s my thing, you can’t have it.” Yami jested, squashing his needless worry. Teris was here, safe and alive.

Teris looked between Yami and Jax, easily reading their concern. This time her apology was genuine. “I’m sorry.”

“No more leaping at foes throwing jars of Wild Fire.” Jax told.

Teris couldn’t help but smirk at how crazy it sounded. But that’s exactly what she had done. She recalled the mans chard form crumbling to nothing beneath her and wrinkled her nose. She met Jax’s eyes remembering what the Sorcery Lance that had stood above her said him.

Jax looked away, seeming to read her mind. He cleared his throat and stood, suddenly needing some air. “Don’t let her take away and do anymore of my work.” He told Yami, exiting the office.

Yami grinned at Teris. “Yes, sir.”

Teris looked after Jax in concern. She had never known the Captain to date. Not that she had ever paid attention to his private life. But if what the Sorcery Lance had alluded to was true; remembering something like that so soon after his best friends death--

“They think the Spade Kingdom started the Wild Fires.” Yami said, breaking into her thoughts.

“What gave them that idea. The fact that Sorcery Lances attacked throwing jars of it?”

Yami’s lip twitched upward at her heated sarcasm. “Greywright said it was cause they wanted us to know they started the Wild Fires and did it in retaliation for Rayla’s death.”

Teris scowled. It was pointless telling Yami what he already knew. But even if they had killed Rayla, it would’ve been justified. Then again Rayla had said her King hadn’t known of her actions.

Teris rubbed her eyes, hoping this mess wouldn’t cause a war. Along with Sir Jorah, it would be Greywright’s job to make sure that it didn’t escalate to that. Did she really want such a job? Would someone come along during her time as Magic Knights Commander and create a similar mess to the one that she and Yami had caused? She hoped not. Even if Teris didn’t want the job, which she did, she didn’t have much of a choice. Only the rank of Magic Knights Commander or Wizard King would save her from banishment. She refused to have Yami fight to free her from her family. Even if the brother Yami would face was Fyntch and not Julius.

Yami looked Teris carefully over again. With her not having bathed yet, it was difficult to tell how injured she was. Clearly there were no terrible wounds and she didn’t appear to be in obvious pain. Still, he wished they could feed off of each others mana. It had been almost a year since they’d been able to do so. Almost a year since the Summer Solstice had churned the core of their mana so badly that they couldn’t trust letting their mana get near the others. It was like living in a too small cell; unable to take a full, deep breath.

Yami gripped her wrist, pulling her hand away from her face. “What’s the matter? Still weakened from playing catch with Wild Fire?”

Teris would’ve laughed if her head hadn’t been buzzing with everything she had learned the past few days. Jax’s possible tragic love life the least disconcerting discovery. She had barely begun to examine what had been done and said while they were captive in Rayla’s lab. She hadn’t even started to process what they’d been told about Advisor Ellara...

She tugged against Yami’s grip till it loosened from her wrist. Her hand slid down his wrist to hold his hand. His presence comforted her like nothing else could. His calm, sure strength sheltered and steadied her. With Yami, she could do anything. Face anything. It had nothing to do with the combination of their magic and the destruction it could cause. Yami was her anchor in the chaos of this world. With him at her side. With him as her home. She had the inner strength and will to face whatever came their way.

“They lied.” Teris said.

Yami frowned, eyebrows furrowing. “Who?”

“Greywright. Sir Jorah. Julius and Jax too I guess.” Teris said.

Her hand tightened around his. The other balled into a fists. Teris didn’t know if the built up mana would have killed Yami, or caused him to experience something similar to what she had gone through on the Summer Solstice; nor did she care. Rayla had put Yami’s life in danger. Fuegoleon and Nozel had been injured and put in danger as well. The fact that the Agents of Chaos had been the ones to find and help them left her with a strange mixture of anger, self loathing at her weakness, and a sense of indebtedness.

Swallowing those emotions, Teris said. “After the Summer Solstice, Sir Jorah said they would tell us everything. From the Agents of Chaos and what they knew of them, down to anyone else who had an interest us. Never once in that telling did they mention the Spade Kingdoms Magical Science division. Yet Greywright clearly knew of their interest when he spoke to Rayla.”

Yami pulled his hand free and leaned forward, forearms resting on his thighs. He hadn’t caught that, and understood why Teris would be upset about it. They faced so many dangers already. To learn that there were even more groups wanting at them only added to the danger. Yet what good would knowing do? Greywright had known of the Spade Kingdoms interest in them and had wound up in Rayla’s lab right along with them. They had thought they’d known the Agents of Chaos wanted them for the Winter Solstice. Wrong as they were, the Agents of Chaos had proven they knew exactly where they had been hidden and could get to them.

Yami shrugged a shoulder. “Maybe they forgot.”

“Forgot?” Teris echoed.

Yami scratched the back of his neck and admitted. “I’ve forgotten the names of all the other groups other than the Agents of Crazies. Maybe they forgot when telling us too.”

“Yami--”

“Do you trust them?” Yami cut in.

Teris stopped and blinked.

“Do you trust Julius, Jax, and Greywright?” Yami asked.

“Of course I do. But--”

“Then it doesn’t matter.” Yami said over her. At her expression, Yami plucked at her pant leg. “We’ve got bigger things, _Ikigai_.” When she didn’t respond to the nickname in the accustomed way, he sighed. “What’s this really about?”

Teris looked away. Learning that yet another group was interested in them. That Yami had been contacted by the page of Chaos at least twice and hadn’t told her. That the Wizard Kings Advisor was working either for or with the Agents of Chaos, and effecting Sir Jorah to some degree; and Julius, Jax, and Commander Greywright had kept it from them all this time. It was all too much. She was tired. Tired of the secrets. Tired of being hunted, wanted, preyed upon because of some supposed primordial power she didn’t understand, hadn’t asked for, and would gladly give up if it meant she and Yami could live in relative safety and peace.

“I don’t like secrets.” Teris said.

Yami licked his lips. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the page of Chaos sooner. I should’ve.”

“Damn right you should have.” Teris snapped.

Yami’s tender, loving eyes met her fiery ones. “You were already upset cause of that mess with Rayla. I didn’t want to worry you more.”

“Don’t you think I can take it?”

“ _Ikigai_.” Yami gave a chucking scoff at the stupidity of such a question. Of course he thought she could take it. Teris could take anything. But just because she could didn’t mean she had to. It didn’t mean he wanted her to. What kind of future husband would he be if he didn’t seek to shield and protect the woman he loved?

“What does that mean?” Teris implored, a slight tired whine entering her voice.

Yami smiled, chuckling further. “You want me to start keeping record of the times that blasted thing contacts me?”

“Yami.” Teris rolled her eyes.

“Don’t sound that like. I know how you love your notes. You’re almost as bad as the paper sniffers in Magic Investigations.”

“Am not!” Teris playfully smacked him.

Yami laughed.

Teris smiled and shook her head. “You’re terrible.”

“Terribly in love with you.”

“Stop it.” Teris blushed.

“It’s true. I’ve got it bad. Bad enough to be willing to keep some stupid record if you wanted me to.”

“You don’t need to keep record. But if it starts happening regularly, I expect you to tell me. I really don’t like secrets.” Whether it was the timing. The way Yami was looking at her. Or the fact the she felt like a total hypocrite having said such a thing. Teris said. “Nozel kissed me.” Her eyes widened at her confession, and hurried to explain. “I didn’t want him to. It happened a long time ago. More than a year ago in the stables at Nova House. I didn’t kiss him back. I—”

“I know.” Yami said, ending her babbling explanation.

Teris stared, breath caught in her lungs, leaving her unable to speak.

Yami inhaled deeply, shoulders relaxing as he slowly exhaled. He hadn’t realized there had been a lingering weight from it all until it was gone. No doubt Teris felt the same relief. His lips twitched slightly upward, though he was unable to hold the smile. “I’m glad you finally told me. Glad you finally trusted me enough.”

“I trusted you.”

“Not in this. Not back then.”

“I—I--” Teris lowered her eyes and mumbled. “I didn’t know what you would do. I was afraid you might do something that got you in trouble. Afraid you might think I wanted it and led him on.”

Shaking his head, Yami muttered. “How can someone so smart be so stupid?”

Teris’ head snapped up at that.

Yami huffed at the temper in her eyes. “That’s right. I called you stupid.” He stood and pulled her up with him. “Do you think I led Rayla on? Wanted her to kiss me?”

“What? No.” Teris said, fiercely.

“Well then?” Yami’s arms wrapped around her waist. “I mean it when I say I trust you with him, Teris. That I trust you with anyone.”

Teris hugged him. Yami was right, she hadn’t trusted him enough in this or else she would have told him sooner. Guilt over the unwanted kiss and having hid it from him gone, she murmured into his shoulder. “I love you.”

Yami’s arms tightened around her. “Thank mana for whoever dropped you on your head.”

Teris pulled back and looked at him.

“It’s the only reason I can find for you loving me.” Yami said.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Teris pulled him down and kissed him before he could obey.

88.2

_‘Trust me. I got this.’_ Jax’s eyes squeezed shut at the last words he had said to the woman he thought he would marry. He had been cocky. A newly promoted Vice Captain taking his girlfriend out on date. He hadn’t gotten a ring yet but he had been planning to. And then a team of Sorcery Lance’s, looking for an escaped citizen, had attacked a nearby village.

Of course they had rushed to help. Jax was a Vice Captain, and Belinda a Senior Magic Knight.

Both Bronn and Julius had told him it wasn’t his fault; their various reasons sound and reasons Jax had given others who had lost a comrade in the filed. But his friends words had rung hollow. Belinda had been more than a comrade. And they hadn’t been out in the field. They had been on a date.

If only he had pick somewhere else for them to go. If only he had made them wait for back up. If only... If only... If only...

Jax’s hand closed around a scorched piece of fabric. Threadbare from years of being carried in his pocket. From being taken out and rubbed. It was the only piece he had left of her. A torn piece of her squad cloak that had ripped when a wave of lava from a Sorcery Lance’s attack had crashed through and took her from him.

Until last night, he hadn’t revisited that horrible day in over three years. Sure she still occasionally came to mind, his hand often drifting into his pocket seeking the last remnant he had of her when she did. But he had finally stopped reliving the terrible torment of that day.

Or so he thought.

“Thought I’d find you here.” A familiar voice sounded from behind.

“It was where I use to pick her up when we snuck out of base after lights out.” Jax said, eyes on the scrap of fabric in his closed hand.

“And left me in a sticky situation cause as Vice Captain I was expected to stop such things.” Julius said.

Jax huffed, slipping the fabric back into his pocket and turned to his friend. “Doing your duty or looking away while your friend and your future Vice Captain had a secret meet up couldn’t have been an easy decision.”

“It was easier than you think.” Julius smirked, shrugging a shoulder. His smile fell. “She would've made a fine Vice Captain. Certainly more fun and forgiving than Jon.”

Jax nodded, feeling silly at the tears that still gathered after so long.

Julius produced a bottle. “I brought her favorite drink.”

“That crap.” Jax laughed, despite himself, remembering how he told Belinda it was nothing more than rotten grape juice.

Julius pulled another bottle out from under his squad cloak. “I also brought your favored whiskey.”

“Now you’re talking.”

Julius moved beside him. The two men sat on the ground facing the stream that was part of the border for the Azure Deers property.

Julius watched Jax open what use to be Belinda’s favorite wine. “I should've been there. I’m sorry.”

For a moment Jax wasn’t sure if Julius was talking about last night or that terrible day. Seeking to ease his friend's needless guilt, he threw the bottles cork at him.

“Hey!” Julius wiped at the stain on his shirt.

“Like you can’t use your magic to fix it or buy a thousand new ones.”

“Not if I hope to cover your tab this month cause of that stupid bet.” Julius said.

“You’re only calling the bet stupid cause you lost.”

“Yeah, and?”

Jax chuckled. “You’re a good friend, Julius.”

“I know.”

“And humble.” Jax snarked.

Julius smiled, watching Jax lift the bottle of wine to his lips. “I know that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do go back to read that comment thread, feel free to jump in with any ideas and/or questions.
> 
> As always comments are VERY MUCH appreciated.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> “Don’t toy with me! I’ll don’t care what memory mage I have to use. I’ll know everything you do even if it leaves you drooling and catatonic.” Jax said.
> 
> “Just make sure you don’t call upon Advisor Ellara Shaw.” Iban said, hands lifted in yielding submission.


	6. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

“Why do I have to go?” Yami questioned yet again.

“Cause your the one that found the girl and you haven’t seen her since Bran’s family took her in.” Venice said as they flew.

“You say that like it answers my question.” Yami said.

Aggravated herself, Teris didn’t have the patience to deal with Yami’s foul mood. Flying beside him, she said. “How about cause Jax said you had to go.”

At Yami’s deepening frown, Tobin offered. “How about this? It’s a reason to slack off and drink.”

“I can do that at home.” Yami said.

“You people are going about this all wrong.” Olsen said. He looked over at Yami. “Even if the Captain wasn’t making you go. You’d be going anyway. Why? Because your lovely lady is going.”

Yami glared at the Water Mage but said nothing.

“See?” Olsen smiled at the others. “Easy.”

Yami resisted the urge to knock Olsen off his broom. Instead, he found something else to complain about. “Why is the Lion Cub coming?”

“Because Vanessa invited him.” Teris’ tempered tone put an end to that complaint.

“And your letter of Vanessa’s invitation said that Zora would be there too.” Fuegoleon added, interested in seeing how both Vanessa and Zora were fairing.

Teris scowled at her cousin, none too please by his presence either. She flew closer beside Yami. “Why are you in such a mood?”

“Just hate flying. That’s about all Bronn was good for.” Yami grumbled, not sure why he was so irritable.

“Can you please refrain from comments like that? Gilly will be there.” Teris said.

Yami huffed. “It’s not like Gilly didn’t know Bronn was an ass.”

“Yami.” Teris scolded.

Yami looked at her expectantly.

Teris’ expression harden. What was with him today? Finally she said. “If you don’t have something nice to say, just don’t speak at all.”

The Black Bulls shared various expressions of amusement. Even Fuegoleon raised a wry eyebrow.

Tobin outright laughed. “He’ll never talk again.”

Ignoring Tobin, Teris told Yami. “Just in Bronn’s case. Just for today. For Gilly and Jax. Please.”

Olsen opened his mouth to tell Teris she’d get better results asking Yami to behave for her; but Yami silenced him.

“Shut up, Water Fairy.” Yami looked back at Teris. His angry expression softening slightly. “I’ll try.”

“Thank you.” Teris breathed. Yami trying was the best she could hope for given his terrible mood.

Teris wondered what had put Yami in such a bad mood. Whatever it was had to have happened upstairs in the guys wing; because Yami had been sour since the moment he sat down for breakfast. Jax bailing out on coming to Vanessa’s birthday party while telling Yami he had to go, certainly hadn’t helped. Neither had Fuegoleon’s appearance. Though admittedly Fuegoleon’s attendance hadn’t helped her mood either.

Yami flew closer to Teris. “What’s with you?”

Teris turned to him and scoffed. “Me?”

“You’ve been quiet and testy all day.” Yami said.

Teris blinked, unable to believe Yami’s nerve at calling her testy when he’d been nothing short of an angry bear all day. He had literally growled at Tobin for accidentally elbowing him at the breakfast table before they left for Bran’s family home before sunrise this morning.

“Well? You gonna tell me what’s up?” Yami asked, impatient with her silence.

Teris ground her teeth. “Only if you tell me why you’ve been such an ass.”

“Language, Teris.” Fuegoleon rebuked.

“Screw you.” Teris snapped.

Fuegoleon opened his mouth to scold again but was stopped by Tobin.

“I’d leave it, Lion Cub. Teris has been in a mood since morning.” Tobin said.

Venice frowned at her boyfriend. “As if Yami’s been any better.”

“They’ve both been angry ass’.” Abril said.

“Excuse you.” Fuegoleon turned to Abril in clear disapproval. He and Teris may not have made up since their fight before the Star Awards over a month ago. But they were still family and nobody bad mouthed his family.

“Irritable.” Olsen said, soothing the offense. “They’ve both been irritable.”

“We can hear you, you know.” Teris said.

“So then tell us. What’s the matter with you two? You have a fight or something?” Tobin asked.

“Don’t be stupid.” Yami snapped.

They flew in silence after that.

Teris thought of Zora. Bran’s parents had been kind enough to let her invite him. And Zora’s Aunt had said Zora could go. It would be her first time seeing Zora since she learned the truth of Zara’s murder. She hoped Zora wouldn’t ask about Magic Investigations supposed findings and conclusion. Teris didn’t want to perpetuate the falsehood. Nor did she think she could look Zora in the eye and repeat such a lie. But the truth was so terrible Teris didn’t think she could tell Zora that either. She had been tempted not to invite Zora at all just to avoid the chance of such questions. But she needed to see him. Friend bond bracelet or not, she had promised to be Zora’s friend. Zara had been her friend. She owed it to Zara to make sure his son was doing alright.

“We’re here!” Bran sped on ahead with Abril right behind him.

Gendry’s already brooding expression darkened.

Teris tilted her head in Gendry’s direction and asked Yami. “What’s the matter with him?”

Yami glanced at Gendry and shrugged. “How should I know?”

“Cause he’s one of your closest friends.” Teris said.

Yami looked her over. “You’re my closest friend.”

Teris ducked her head trying to hide her blush; but her hair had been tied back for the flight. “Fine. Cause he’s one of your close friends.”

“Don’t pay much attention to my close friends. Just my closest friend.” Yami toyed.

Teris shook her head. “You’re impossible, Sukehiro.”

“And you’re beautiful.” Yami told, loving how her blush deepened and spread to her neck and ears.

Landing their brooms, Yami was once again struck at how child-like Bran could still be. The guy was just a couple months out from turning seventeen. Yet the excitable way Bran pulled his mother along to meet them reminded Yami of the way Julius got when he saw new magic.

“Mum. This is Yami” Bran introduced.

There was a moment of silence.

Yami’s eyes darted to Teris; the rest of the Black Bulls waiting for Bran to go on.

Attempting to cover for her son, Melody Host smiled at Yami. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Is this some met the parents dinner date we didn’t know about? Yami, I thought you were with Teris not Bran.” Tobin joked.

Yami elbowed Tobin in the gut, and rubbed the back of his neck. He had known Bran idolized him; but hadn’t realized it was this bad. The way Bran introduced him and his mother said it was nice to finally meet him made it seem as if Bran wrote home about him. Oh mana please, he hoped Bran didn’t write home about him.

“And this is Teris, Julius Nova’s sister.” Bran belatedly went on, embarrassed blush in his cheeks.

“She’s also co-Vice Captain and the woman I’m gonna marry.” Yami added.

Tobin, Venice, Abril, and Olsen cheered in various levels. Fuegoleon frowned.

Teris turned beet red. Yami might’ve confessed that he wanted to marry her a year ago, but they hadn’t talked about it since; a fact she was thankful for. She didn’t want to pull Yami into the mess of her refusing to wed Nozel, and still thought she could avoid doing so. Finding her voice, she told. “And a person in my own right.”

“That too.” Yami grinned, loving her red cheeks and sputtering response. Tearing his eyes away from Teris, he turned back to Bran’s mother. “Nice to meet you Bran’s Mom.”

“Melody. Please.” Melody said.

“Yeah. I’m not gonna remember that.” Yami said.

“Yami.” Teris scolded.

“What? I’m just being honest. You’ve heard him tell how big his family is.” Yami said.

“Yami’s right. There’s no way I’m going to remember all those names.” Tobin agreed.

Teris turned back to Melody. “Thank you for taking Vanessa in. We’re sorry our Captain couldn’t make it.”

“Vanessa’s been… interesting.” Melody said. She looked the rest of the Black Bulls over. “Forgive me. But I’m with Yami and this other young man. There’s little chance I’ll remember all of your names with a single introduction, so why don’t you just make yourselves at home until it’s supper time.”

Teris’ eyes widened. “Oh. We can’t do that.” She glanced at Yami and Tobin in particular. “It’s best we think of ourselves as guests.”

Melody patted Teris’ hand. “This farm has survived my children, and my husbands siblings before that. There isn’t a wall in that farmhouse or any of the outbuildings that hasn’t been rebuilt because of a little roughhousing. So don’t you worry about your people breaking things.”

“Where’s Papa?” Bran asked.

“Where’s Ricte?” Abril questioned.

“Where’s Vanessa?” Yami wondered.

Venice looked at Abril. “Who’s Ricte?”

Melody eyed Bran. “Have you forgotten what a proper workday looks like? Your father's out in the fields. He’ll be in at the usually dinner time come sundown.”

It struck Teris that they might've disturbed the Host family's regular schedule since the dinner they’d been invited to for Vanessa would start in a couple hours, well before sundown.

Answering Venice, Abril told. “He’s Bran’s friend. I met him when we came to drop off Vanessa. We’ve been writing each other ever since.”

“Writing to each other.” Venice echoed, casting a glance toward Gendry.

Well that explained Gendry's ill-humor, Teris thought.

“It’s not like that!” Abril asserted. She looked at Gendry, growling when he avoided her gaze.

Looking at Yami, Melody answered. “Vanessa is--”

“Yami!”

“--right there.” Melody finished.

89.2

It was late afternoon and the Black Bulls base was quiet for once. Jax sat in his favored chair in the great room trying to read. It was actually too quiet. All of the Bulls except he and Iban had gone to Bran’s parents. The flight there long enough that they would be staying the night and wouldn’t return until just before supper time tomorrow.

Jax had stayed because he wasn’t ready to see Gilly again. But in the houses silence, his thoughts were too loud to ignore. Had he been wrong to stay home? Surely Bronn would've wanted him to go check in on Gilly. Make sure what she said in her letters about doing alright was true. But Jax didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to see her and be reminded of the happiness he had taken from her.

Book forgotten, Jax sat talking himself sick with the same argument he’d been having with himself for three days straight. Finally he got to his feet. It was pointless to think about it anymore. He had made his choice. The others would soon arrive at Bran’s parents, if they weren’t there already.

Leaving the book on the chair, Jax made his way down to Iban’s lab.

Though the lab shared a wall and blocked door to the kitchens, the place was cold and dark even in the middle of summer. He ducked beneath rows of herbs hung to dry and came face to face with the golden eyed Blood Mage.

“Captain. What an unexpected surprise.”

“Tell me exactly how you and Yami are getting along.” Jax ordered.

Work, Jax thought. If he focused on his job as Captain he wouldn’t have to deal with haunting memories, or shame-filled regret.

“He hasn’t cut off anymore of my fingers.” Iban offered.

A wry smile tugged at Jax’s lips. “Always a good thing. Other than not cutting off parts of your anatomy, how are things between the two of you?”

“Out of self preservation and respect for the force that is strengthening within him, I do my best to stay out of co-Vice Captain Yami’s way. That, along with following his decree to stay away from co-Vice Captain Teris has seen us exist amicably enough.”

A cold prickle shot up Jax’s spine. “You said the force that’s strengthening inside him.”

Iban inclined his head.

“That sounds like terminology the Agents of Chaos would use.”

Iban’s eyes glittered darkly in the low light. “Trust me, Captain. The Agents of Chaos currently interested in Yami and Teris are far from the first to speak in such ways.”

Jax stood stock still, dazed for a moment. The barest vibration rumbled underneath the men's boots. The Black Bulls Captain ran a hand roughly over his face, struggling to get his mana under control.

Never once had Iban spoke of knowing the beliefs the Agents of Chaos held about Yami and Teris. Never once had he mentioned anything about the supposed Light and Darkness that was in them. Not even when he had questioned Iban after the Summer Solstice; asking if he had ever heard or knew the meaning of a seventh son of a seventh son of a seventh son.

Then again that wasn’t how Iban Halvor worked. The Blood Mage didn’t volunteer information. Even when questioned directly, Iban often spoke in riddles.

This was his fault, Jax thought. He should've asked. It didn’t matter that he had no reason to question Iban. He was Captain. He should have known.

Gathering himself enough to speak, Jax asked. “What do you know of it?”

“Only what my Grandmother told me.” Iban said.

Jax’s eyes lifted. “What did she tell you?”

“A lot of things--”

Jax grabbed Iban’s shirt collar, pushing him back against the opposite worktable. Disturbed clay jars and glass vials rolled along the tables surface. A couple fell to the floor, breaking.

“Don’t toy with me! I’ll don’t care what memory mage I have to use. I’ll know everything you do even if it leaves you drooling and catatonic.” Jax said.

“Just make sure you don’t call upon Advisor Ellara Shaw.” Iban said, hands lifted in yielding submission.

Jax’s eyes widened. Then widened again when he realized he had physically attacked a member of his squad. He released Iban’s shirt and stepped back. He didn’t apologize. Though he did scold himself for the outburst.

Iban straightened. He didn’t bother smoothing his hair or clothes. Instead he turned to the tipped over jars and vials, tisking at the mess.

Righting some of the more costly and difficult to make brews, Iban stated. “You have questions, Captain.”

“Damn right I do!”

Iban turned back to him. “All you need to do is ask. I’ll gladly tell you whatever you wish to know.”

“No.” Jax scowled. “We’re not playing your games. Not in this. People have died.”

“Ah, yes. Bronn. It’s a shame the Vice Captain died for nothing.”

The house trembled around them. Jax swallowed thickly, battling his own will. A part of him didn’t want to get control of his mana.

The exterior stone wall of the partially subterranean room opened up to the outside. The stones reshaped to form into a stairway leading up to the back lawn. It would be safer for the both of them if they continued this outside.

“Climb.” Jax ordered.

Outside, Jax faced Iban and demanded. “Tell me everything.”

“There’s not much I can tell.”

“I highly doubt that. Now talk.”

Taking a deep breath, Iban told the Captain the same thing he had told Yami about his family’s past.

“Your third great grandfather was the Leader of those crazies!” Jax stormed when Iban was finished.

“They were hardly the radicals you are currently dealing with who are foolish enough to believe ending this existence will bring about the next.” Iban said.

Jax thought back to the information Sir Jorah and Marx had said the Clover Kingdom had on the Agents of Chaos. That over a hundred years ago there was a change in the group that saw the Agents of Chaos going dark. That it led many to think the group had disbanded or been taken out by a rival faction; leaving the group to eventually be forgotten about entirely, until now.

He shook his head, the Agents of Chaos’ past didn’t matter. What mattered was Iban could tell them Alowishus’ plans.

“If you think I can help you, Captain, I am sorry to say you are sorely mistaken.”

“Your family was a part of them. Your grandmother’s grandfather the Master of the group. You know about force strengthening inside Yami.”

Iban rolled his head, sighing. “I know-- how is it those of this kingdom phrase it?”

Jax didn’t say that Iban and his parents were of this kingdom. He knew Iban and his family kept to themselves and refused to assimilate. It’s why Iban still had a Spade Kingdom accent despite him and his parents being born and raised in the Clover Kingdom.

“I know enough to get myself in trouble.” Iban said, recalling the phrase.

“In trouble with who?” Jax asked.

“The truth is, Captain. I do not know what Alowishus Spade’s plan is passed that of using Vice Captain's Yami and Teris to awaken Chaos.”

“Isn’t that enough.” Jax growled.

“Not if you are wanting details. My Grandmother was young when they were cast out of Sanctuary. And though she did her best to teach me the family’s ways, the Agents of Chaos my Grandmother came from is quite different from the Agents of Chaos you are facing. My grandmother’s grandfather was the third sequential Master of Chaos who didn’t agree with a long ago and previous Master who sought to awaken Chaos. As such he was the third Master to steer the group away from such apocalyptic aims.”

“So what? The Agents of Chaos your ancestor led wanted to save the world from hell and create a utopia?” Jax scoffed, in disbelief.

“Utopia could still be hell depending on whose utopia is brought about.” Iban said. Watching the Captain, he told. “The order of the Agents of Chaos is old. Ancient. And every subsequent Master since the Master of Master's has sought to mold the group into their own interpretation of what the Master of Master's taught.”

“And what is that?”

“That Chaos is the beginning and the end. And it is only a matter of Time before Death’s rise and Chaos descends.”

Jax tamped down a shiver. Silly as it was, he wondered if that was capital ‘t’ time; as if time was some primordial force. Though no one had ever mentioned time was a primordial force, nor had any group of crazies even shown an interest in Julius; Jax opened his mouth to ask.

Before he could pose the questioned, Iban spoke first.

Looking about the yard, Iban sighed. “I can tell you what my grandmother’s grandfather believed, but it has no significance on what interests you. More then that, I literally cannot tell you what little I know of previous Master’s of Chaos or what I suppose Alowishus Spade might be planning. I cannot even speak my Grandmother’s name or her grandfather’s name.”

Jax’s eyebrows pulled together, his question forgotten for another. “Why?”

“Remember what I said about knowing enough to get myself in trouble?”

Jax’s breath caught, realization dawning. “Alowishus came to you. Threatened, or did something to you.”

“Yes. He came and _offered_ a deal I could not refuse. A binding vow that took the words from me so I cannot speak or write them. And if I were to try despite not being able to, my family whom he so _graciously_ allows to live, would die.”

“We can find a way around it. To stop or undo it.” Jax said.

“There is no way, Captain. It was binding vow made in blood. For the sake of my family, I went into it willingly.”

“If your family was threatened you were hardly willing.” Jax argued.

Iban smiled at the Captain's innocence. “Do you truly think black magic vows stop to consider such inconsequential things as morals or coercion? No, Captain. For the sake of my family, I will be of no help to you. Though take heart, whatever help I could have provided would not have been of any significance anyway. Truly, I know no details of his plans. That said, there is something that might be of assistance.”

89.3

Though Melody Host had been against it, saying no guest of hers would be put to work, Yami had gone out with Bran to help repair a downed fence. Fuegoleon, Tobin, and Gendry had offered to assist, Olsen’s offer notably absent; but Yami had waved them off. He had been meaning to speak to Bran, and with Bran at ease on the farm he grew up on, Yami figured now was the perfect time.

Walking through the field back to the farmhouse, Bran glanced over at Yami. “Thanks for helping. My brother-in-laws would usually see to the repair before my father had a chance to ask for help. But it’s a busy time of year for all of them.”

Uncomfortable at the gratitude, Yami replied. “You’re their eldest son and I’m your Vice Captain.” As if that alone was enough to explained why Bran should see to the matter and why he had helped him.

“Still. It means a lot.” Bran persisted.

“Stop.”

Bran stopped walking.

“No.” Yami snapped. “Stop thanking me. Stop venerating me. I’m no one to look up to.”

Bran’s expression fell. “I just want to be your friend.”

“I have three friends too many already.” Yami huffed, thinking of Tobin, Gendry, and Jack.

“You can never have too many friends.” Bran said.

Yami’s eyes narrowed. “Since when did you start challenging me?”

Bran’s eyes widened. “I didn’t mean to! I—I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. If you wanna be my friend you gotta have a backbone. Know when to stand up to me.”

“But you just said you had too many--”

“And when not to talk back.” Yami added over him.

“Yes, sir.”

“I’ve got a job for you.”

Bran’s head lifted, eyes full of hopeful excitement.

Looking over the twilight field, Yami went on. “It’s off books. Personal. So you don’t have to take it.”

“I’ll take it!”

“Hold your horses. You don’t even know what it is.”

“If it’s for you its got to be important.”

“Have you met me?” Yami laughed. “If it’s for me. Chances are it’s to fetch me another ale.”

“Is it to fetch you an ale?”

Yami couldn’t tell if Bran was being sarcastic or honestly asking and willing to get him one. After skipping out on the Host’s early family dinner to fix that fence, he could sure use a drink. He shook away the tempting thought. “It could land you in trouble. Possibly in danger if you’re caught.”

Bran sobered at that.

“Still want to say yes without knowing what it is?” Yami questioned.

“If it’s for you. I’ll do it.” Bran told, firmly.

Irritated, Yami darkened. “What did I just tell you about venerating me?”

“This has nothing to do with looking up to you.” Bran argued. “I trust you. And not just cause you’re my Vice Captain. If you’re asking me to do something dangerous that might get me in trouble there has to be a reason. It must be important.”

Yami sighed. Bran was right in that. If it weren’t important, he wouldn’t be asking. He didn’t like asking others for help. Didn’t like putting people in dangerous, potentially deadly situations. He realized that that was what being a Magic Knights Captain pretty much was. Sending your squad out on missions they might never return from. Bronn didn’t come back and the bastard had been Jax’s best friend.

“Loyal idiot.” Yami muttered, about both Bran and Bronn. Looking at Bran, he grumbled. “Fine.”

“Why are you acting like this is a favor for me?”

“Who said anything about favors?”

“Well, if it’s personal and off the books…” Bran said with a shrug.

“Shut up. This isn’t a favor. If you do this, I owe you nothing.” Yami said.

“I wasn’t asking for anything. I only said--”

“I told you to shut up.”

Bran clamped his mouth shut.

“I need you to keep an eye on Olsen and Iban.”

Bran’s eyes widened. “Why? What are they--”

Yami scowled.

Bran fell silent.

“You can spy, right? Watch and listen in on stuff with your magic while controlling mice and bugs and stuff?”

“Bees are best for listening. They’re really sensitive to vibrations and I can somehow interpret it when people speak. I’ve tried listening with smaller mammals. But their higher brain function and awareness makes it hard. I can’t listen in through them for long and it takes a lot of mana.”

Yami frowned. So maybe this wouldn’t be as perfect and easy as he had hoped.

“Why do you want me to listen in on Olsen and Iban?” Bran asked.

“I need you to tell me if and when they meet with Advisor Ellara.”

“Advisor Ellara!” Bran balked.

“And if either of them say anything about the Agents of Chaos or Teris and I.” Yami went on.

“To Advisor Ellara?” Bran asked.

“In general.”

“Do you think--”

“I can’t tell you more than that.” Yami interrupted.

Yami’s jaw tightened, hands curling into fists. He remembered how secrets had been keep from him and Teris. He told himself that this was different. That none of this was about Bran. That none of this concerned him. But if Bran agreed to do this, then if would concern him.

“Sorry.” Yami apologized, hating how he felt like a total hypocrite.

“Don’t be. I know there’s a lot of stuff surrounding you and Teris that can’t be talked about. I’m just sorry that it sounds like Iban and Olsen might be suspect. Especially Olsen.”

“Yeah. Iban’s a creepy bastard. There’s not a bad thing I wouldn’t suspect him of.” Yami muttered.

“Is it true he used his magic on you and Teris during your first year? That you’re the reason he’s missing some of his fingers?” Bran asked.

“He hurt Teris.” Yami said, by way of explaining why he had done such a thing.

Bran nodded in understanding. “You really love her.”

Yami open his mouth to say he loved Teris more than life itself. That he would do anything for her. But he caught and stopped himself. Easy to talk to brat, Yami thought scowling at Bran. “So will you do it?”

“I already said I would.” Bran told.

“That was before you knew what I was asking.”

“You’re my Vice Captain. Personal or not. I’ll do what you ask.”

“Loyal idiot.” Yami said again, hoping he wouldn’t get Bran killed.

“I take it no one can know.”

“No one.” Yami said.

“Even Teris?”

Yami thought of Teris’ insatiable curiosity. Of what she might do if she learned about Iban’s past family connection to the Agents of Chaos. Of what she might think of him if she learned that he had considered whatever black magic thing Iban said would allow him to remember the communicative dreams with the page of Chaos.

Looking at Bran, Yami told. “Especially not Teris.”

89.3.2

Teris sat next to Zora under a tree. With most of Bran’s family having returned to their homes an hour or so after supper, things had finally settled down enough for the two to have a quiet moment.

“Have you been able to talk to Fuegoleon at all?” She asked.

“A bit.” Zora muttered.

Teris looked across the open field. Fireflies blinking in and out of the darkening twilight. She wasn’t a mother figure. She hadn’t the faintest idea what to say. Still, the silence wasn’t as uncomfortable as one would have thought.

Finally, Zora mumbled. “They said they couldn’t find my father’s killers.”

Teris frowned. Getting justice for Zara was an added reason why she had to make Magic Knights Commander. Swallowing her anger and guilt, she told. “It may not be how either of us would’ve liked. But I promise. I’ll see him avenged.”

“Not if I get to them first.” Zora gritted, fists clenching.

Teris turned him. “And how would you go about that?”

“By killing the men who killed him.” Zora said.

Teris blinked, breath catching in surprised dread. “If the report said--”

“I don’t need no report.” Zora seethed. “I just need to see them again. I’ll know them when I see them.”

Hope welled in Teris’ chest. “You saw them? When? That night? Zora. If you know something--”

“You think they’ll believe me? A peasant?” Zora spat, thinking of the laughing nobles he had seen and heard at his father's grave sight. “They’ll just call me a liar and cover up the truth.” His eyes lowered, the toe of his boot kicking at a tuft of grass. “The life of a peasant, even one who’s a Magic Knight, means nothing compared to a nobles.”

Teris reached out, hand hovering over his shoulder a moment before she pulled back. “Zora...”

“I’m not asking anything of you!” Zora yelled, fists trembling. He took a shaky breath and looked away. “I don’t need you. I don’t need anyone.”

“We all need someone, Zora. I promised to be your friend. Remember?”

“You want to be my friend? Then train me.”

“Train you? Train you in what?”

Zora glared out over the field. “You’re a Magic Knight. You have to work by the law. Abide by what they say. I don’t.”

“Zora!”

“I don’t need you! I certainly don’t need your approval! I just need you to train me.” Zora said, fiercely.

Zora’s outburst took her back to the first time Julius had returned home after their mother’s death. She had yet to go live with the Vermillion’s. And though Fyntch rarely came out of their father's office, he had made her life miserable in the orders and expectations he had for her. She had shouted something similar at her eldest brother. Telling Julius that she didn’t want him home. That they didn’t need him. And then begged him to stay.

The contradiction didn’t strike her then, just as it probably didn’t strike Zora. Zora’s words made her realize just how heart wrenching her own words to Julius had been. Cause even though she knew Zora didn’t mean what he said about not needing her; it showed just how much he was hurting.

“When I turn fifteen and get my grimoire, I’ll begin my search. Till then I’ll bide my time working on my technique and strengthening my natural magic.”

Teris released a breath. If Zora meant what he said, that at least gave her a few years before she had to worry about him striking out to get revenge. The plan was honestly fairly mindful. Most would have simply acted already and gotten themselves arrested or killed.

“You’re right. Because I’m a Magic Knight there’s little I can do. But if ever I become Knights Commander--” Teris shook her head. Telling Zora her own plans would only get his hopes up and possibly endanger him.

“I don’t blame you.” Zora told.

Teris’ shoulders eased some at that. “I see you still wear the friend bond bracelet I gave you.”

Blue eyes darted to her wrist. It was the first thing Zora had noticed upon seeing her again. That she still wore the thread bracelet he made and given her. “If you’re really my friend, you’d help train me.”

Thinking aloud, Teris murmured. “It’s not like I can lock you away or stop you from doing what you think you must.”

Zora looked at her with expectant, hope filled eyes.

Teris stared back, expression stern. “I need you to promise me, Zora Ideale. Promise that you’ll wait to do anything. At least until you get your grimoire. Even if you see one of them before that. You wait.”

“And what do you promise in return?” Zora asked.

Teris blinked at his boldness. Then again, if her father had been murdered...

Zora took her moment of silence as hesitance and pressed. “Train me. It doesn’t have to be often. So long as we meet up at least twice, preferably four times a year. You can evaluate me and give me tips and pointers. Agree to that and I’ll agree to wait until I get my grimoire no matter what.”

“Zora. Proper training takes more than two to four meet ups a year.”

“Fine. Then don’t call it training. Call it instruction. Direction. Whatever you like. Start giving me homework in the letters you write. I promise I’ll start writing back. Tell me what I’m doing wrong and how to fix it. What I have to do to get better. Give me goals to reach. Books to read. Give me battle scenario’s that I have to figure out so I learn how to think about and look at stuff. Please, Teris. I swear I’ll be the best student you ever had.”

“Even if this were to work. Which it won’t. This isn’t right. Your father wouldn’t want this. Me training you to get revenge...”

“It’s better than me trying to learn on my own. Getting my grimoire and going after them.” Zora argued. “I’d likely die at the hands of the first person I faced. You think my father would want you to leave me to that fate?”

Teris looked away. She knew Zara would want what was best for his son. But she could talk herself dizzy trying to figure out what Zara would've considered best for Zora in this situation. If she did as Zora asked, he'd likely get himself killed or imprisoned. But if she didn’t help him, he’d definitely get himself killed or imprisoned. Rubbing her forehead she wondered what Julius would do. No. In this circumstance, that wasn’t the right question. What would Commander Greywright or Jax do?

“Alright.” Teris said, at length. “But you have to keep your word. No seeking these people out. No doing anything against them. Even if they cross your path. Not until you’re fifteen and have your grimoire.”

Zora held out his hand. “Deal.”

Teris looked at the friend bond bracelet hanging on the wrist of his outstretched hand. Squinting a grimacing eye shut, she silently apologized to Zara and shook Zora’s hand.

89.4

Julius exited his office, grateful to call it an early day. “Commander?” His heart dropped at Greywright’s brooding expression. “What’s going on?”

Greywright pushed passed Julius to enter the Azure Deers Captain's office, sitting heavily before the desk.

Julius and Jon shared a look. The Captain turned and stepped back into his office, while Jon sighed and returned to his desk outside his Captain's office, keeping watch.

“Can I get you anything, sir?” Julius offered, closing the door.

“Answers.”

“Sir?” Julius moved around the desk.

“What are you and Jax up to? I clearly remember stating I wanted to know any and everything the two of you learned, dealt with, or planned regarding the Agents of Chaos or this mess with Ellara.”

Julius stared at the Knights Commander in confusion as he sank into the chair behind his desk.

“Jax took off.” Greywright told.

“Well there was that party for the young Witch Yami found--”

“I know about that.” Greywright snapped, temper made short in his concern. “Who do you think approved his ask to give all but one member of his squad two days off so they could go to that thing.”

“Jax was debating about going himself. Gilly was going to be there. Maybe he decided to go last minute?” Julius continued after the Commander's interruption.

Greywright frowned, realizing Julius knew nothing of Jax’s plans. Though relieved that the two Captain's hadn’t disobeyed and kept anything from him; he was also further distressed.

“No.” The Knights Commander pulled Jax’s hastily penned letter from his cloak. “I returned to my office a couple hours ago to find this. Lucky for Jax, he was already long gone.” He handed Julius the letter.

Julius opened the missive and read: _Learned of something that might help. Going to fetch it. Be back in a few days._

“Learned of what?” Julius asked, brows furrowed.

“That’s what I was hoping you’d tell me.”

“I don’t know.”

“I figured out that much, Julius, thank you.”

Julius read the three short sentences over again. “He doesn’t even give a date for his return. Just saying he’ll be back in a few days.”

“I’m aware.” Greywright said, tapping down his worry. After losing Bronn to this mess, Jax going off on his own, without giving date of his expected return…

Julius dropped the letter on his desk and simmered. “He’s going to get an earful when he gets back. Going off on his own without saying where he’s going, for what, or when he’ll be back… He knows better. With everything’s that’s happened and dangers still out there--” He stopped, not wanting to voice his fears as if doing so would bring them to fruition. “This isn’t what friend's do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Comments are VERY MUCH appreciated and really make my day.** Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently commented. It really means a lot. 
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> Eager to get back to Teris, Yami closed and latched the gate. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s go back.”
> 
> Dark eyes glinting in the moonlight, Ellara told. “You’re not going anywhere, Vice Captain.”


	7. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

The Black Bulls had arrived back home to find their Captain gone. Naturally Iban had been unhelpful. The Blood Mage only saying that Jax had left yesterday evening and probably wouldn’t return for a few days.

Though tired from a day long broom ride home, Yami and Teris had taken the Saber Wolves out after supper for a ride. The wolves had caught the sent of something and Yami was happy to let Pilfer and No Name hunt. Happier still to have a girlfriend who was fine with participating in such a thing.

With the wolves full-bellied and dozing behind them, Yami and Teris snuggled, laid out on the forest floor looking up at the bright stars and full moon through the canopy of trees.

Content as Yami was, he could feel Teris thinking. Did her mind ever stop?

“Gold coin for your thoughts.” Yami murmured lifting his head to look down at the top of hers. “Teris?” Yami tried again, fingers running along her arm.

“Hmm?” Teris raised her head from his chest, eyes finding his.

Pillowing his head on an arm, Yami asked. “What’s going on in that head of yours this time, Princess?”

Teris lowered her head back on Yami’s chest. Her eyes closed in shame and guilt at the remembered deal with Zora. Suddenly chill, she held Yami tighter, body scooting closer to his. Yami’s mana might radiate cold but his body was warm, same as anyone else.

“I was just thinking I’d be a terrible mother.” She muttered.

Yami tensed. Swallowing, he told himself there was no need worry about kids. They hadn’t done anything that would have made that a concern.

Wondering if this was her way of saying she wanted children when they married, Yami carefully asked. “Do you want to be a good mother?”

He closed his eyes, internally cringing at the stupidity of the question. If she wanted to be a mother, of course she’d want to be a good one. What kind of person wanted to be a bad mother?

Teris shrugged, fingers lazily drawing patterns on his chest. “If I was one. Yeah. But--” She paused, tensing. Was Yami asking her if she wanted kids? They hadn’t even talked about marriage. Not really. Other than Yami having now said twice that he wanted to marry her. “What about you?” She asked, breath held waiting for answer.

Feeling her tension, Yami relaxed. Chuckling, he teased. “I don’t give one lick what kind of mother I’d be.”

“Yami.”

Yami caught her eye and smiled crookedly. “I’d certainly enjoy making you one if wanna try being good at it.”

“Yami!” Teris burrowed her face into his chest, blushing.

Yami laughed, smile growing. He held her as she squirmed.

After a moment he questioned. “So if you weren’t thinking about us having kids. Why are you thinking about what kind of mother you’d make?”

Teris didn’t miss the ‘us’ but left it without remark. Turning onto her back, she exhaled. “Zora wants me to train him.”

Yami’s skin prickled, missing her warmth. Thinking of what she’d previously told him of Zara, he said. “If he’s as driven as his father, he shouldn’t have a problem becoming a Magic Knight when old enough.”

Sitting up, Teris muttered. “I doubt he’ll ever want to become a Magic Knight.”

“Why does he want you to train him then?” When she didn’t answer Yami turned his head, looking at her. “Teris?”

Teris glanced at him, but couldn’t hold his gaze. “I—I can’t.”

“Yes you can. I’m you closest friend. Remember?” Yami pressed, giving a toying smile.

Teris’ lips curled up slightly. True as that was, this wasn’t hers to tell. It shouldn’t have even been hers to know. She wished she had never overheard Julius talking with Jax that day. Much as she wanted to do something about Zara’s murder, there was nothing she could do. She hadn’t even been able to tell Nozel and plead with him to use his position for fear of the debt she would’ve owed him.

Yami sat up, becoming serious. “You can tell me anything.”

Teris frowned, fingers fidgeting on her crossed legs.

Yami frowned in return. He didn’t want any secrets between them, and had thought that Teris finally telling him about Nozel’s kiss meant she wanted the same.

“A few weeks back Gendry came to me. He wanted to tell me something but said I couldn’t tell anyone. I told him I could agree to that. I had in the past but I couldn’t anymore. I couldn’t swear I’d keep something from you. There’s been no reason to tell you what he said, but that doesn’t change the fact that...” Yami stopped and shook his head. Beginning again, he told. “Just when I think you couldn’t mean more to me than you already do, I find out just how wrong I was.”

Teris swallowed, thinking the same. She couldn’t imagine loving Yami more than she already did. But day to day. Month to month. She discovered that the depth and breath of her love had grown.

“Zara was murdered by members of his own squad.” A weight lifted from her shoulders at confession. An anchor of angry hatred loosening as the burdensome knowledge was shared. “I don’t know who in the Purple Orcas did it or who in the squad knows. But yesterday I found out that Zora does. He doesn’t know them by name. But he saw their faces.”

Yami drew his legs up, forearms resting on knees. He didn’t need to be told why some of Zara’s squad members would do such a thing. He could guess easily enough. Nobility, especially lower ranking nobles, didn’t like it when commoners did well for themselves. The fact that Julius and Teris had been friends with Zara had probably been bad enough. But after the Nine Days War, Zara had gained esteem for being a member of the team that had made it to the Diamond Kingdoms capital, earning peace. Zara had become something of a friend with Randall, a high ranking noble, and Nozel and Fuegoleon, royal princes of the second and third families of the kingdom. Taking all that into account, it was little wonder Zara Ideale had ended up dead. Peasants had been killed by nobles for less.

Unfocused eyes on hanging hands, Yami surmised. “Kid wants vengeance and asked you to help see him prepared. Smart.” He looked at Teris. Her demeanor and earlier words telling him she had agreed.

Yami figured the kid would likely get himself killed or caught whether Teris trained him or not. It would be better if she cut ties with Zora now. But that wasn’t who Teris was. She cared too much. It was one of the many things about her that Yami paradoxically found both endearing and exasperating.

“You could’ve told him no.” Yami said.

“The only way I could get him to promise to wait until he got his grimoire was if I agreed to instruct him.”

Yami raised a brow. “And you trust him to do that? Even if he saw one of them in the street?”

“Chances of that are slim. And if it does happen...” Teris sighed. She plopped back, laying out, and roughly scrubbed a hand over her face. “What was I suppose to do? Say no and leave him to his own demise?”

For Teris’ sake that’s what Yami would’ve preferred her to do. Then again, whether Teris trained Zora or left him to his own devices, she’d feel responsible for whatever happened. This way Zora would at least have a chance at survival.

Knowing nothing he said would make her feel better, Yami laid back down, stretching out beside her, and changed the subject. “I’m surprised Jax didn’t go.”

“Doubt either one of them are ready to see each other.” Teris said, speaking of the Captain and Gilly.

“I suppose not.” Yami sighed.

“Vanessa was...”

“Practically naked.” Yami supplied when Teris didn’t go on. He shook his head. “I figured the girl would go a bit wild after being locked away in that cage I found her in. But that...” He turned onto his side, propping himself up on an elbow, and looked Teris over. “Wouldn’t mind getting a private viewing of you in a get up like that.”

“Unlikely.” Teris huffed, moving to sit up.

Yami pulled her back down, upper-half rolling on top of her. “Unlikely, but not unimaginable.”

“I don’t want to know what you imagine in that head of yours.”

“Probably for the best. At least until we can act some of it out.” Yami grinned.

“You’re terrible.”

Yami’s face lowered a hairs breath from hers. “You make me terrible.”

“Don’t go blaming me for your salacious thoughts.”

“Then stop making have them.” Yami breathed, lips ghosting hers.

“I’m not--” Teris was silenced by his kiss.

Pilfer growled.

Thinking the Saber Wolf was challenging him, Yami lifted his head and growled back. A sense of pride at Pilfer’s protectiveness of Teris mixed with a disturbing surge of possessiveness.

Pilfer turned to Yami. Lowering his head, the Saber Wolf whined. No Name was looking in the same direction Pilfer had been, body tense, ears perked.

Yami pushed to his knees. Turning in the same direction, he focused his sense of Ki.

Laying beneath him, Teris silently cursed the disturbance’s timing.

“It’s a pack.” Yami said, sensing them draw near. He got to his feet and held his hand out to Teris pulling her up.

“Can we out ride them?” Teris asked.

Yami looked back at Pilfer and No Name. The two Saber Wolves ears twitched, heckles raise. He could sense they were wanting to attack. This was their territory, it was natural they’d want to defend their claim.

“Not with their hearts not in it.” Yami told.

“So we cull the pack or drive them off. How many?”

“Nine. I think there’s something following them.” Yami shook his head unable to tell if they were Saber Wolves or Saber Cats, or what was following them. Knowing Teris needed a source of light in order to light travel, he glanced up at the tree canopy. “Need a bit more light?”

Reading his mind, Teris’ eyes widened. “We’re not leaving them.”

“We are if it gets bad. They’re wolves, Teris. I care about them too. But I’m not risking you.” Yami looked back up at the towering branches. “Stand back.”

Teris stood back against a tree truck. Unsheathing his katana, Yami sent up slices of darkness that cut away several branches. A magical black hole formed sucking in the falling limbs, leaving the ground clear.

“That good enough?” Yami asked.

Teris nodded, still not happy at the thought of possibly leaving the Saber Wolves.

Looking at her, Yami sighed in disappointment. “So much for a nice quiet night.”

“Pretty sure the elk thought the same when we came along.” Teris said, glancing at the remains of Pilfer and No Name’s kill.

Yami smirked at her dark humor. Referring to the Saber Wolves, he told Teris. “I’ve never fought beside them like this. Be mindful, in case they get caught up and lose themselves.”

Whatever he had sensed following the pack had disappeared, leaving Yami wondering what it had been and where it went. Suddenly, two figures appeared in front of them.

Yami and Teris prepared to strike.

“Hold it!” Olsen held up a hand.

“Down!” Ellara ordered.

Olsen grabbed a hold of Yami and Teris, pushing them down as he bent over. Teris felt a release of mana. Looking up she saw Pilfer and No Name fall over.

The spell rolled off from Ellara in a wave, dissipating the further it traveled. She turned to the two Vice Captain’s looking rather proud of herself.

Yami shoved Olsen off and stormed toward the Wizard Kings Advisor. “What the hell did you do to my wolves!”

“Yami!” Teris rushed and grabbed his arm, holding him back. She looked at Ellara, the feeling she had at the last Magic Knights Entrance Exams of being studied by the Advisor, making sense now that she knew the truth about her.

Ellara calmly informed. “Your wolves are merely unconscious. Just like the pack of oncoming Saber Cats. I’m no killer, Vice Captain.”

“Sure you’re not.” Yami glared.

Ellara’s head tilted, brows furrowing. “I understand you’re worried about your pets. But I assure you, they’re fine. If it was a fight with a pack of Saber Cats you were spoiling for. I apologize. But that’s no reason to insult me. We at Magic Investigations are not killers. Me and my people aren’t even capable of it.”

“Trust me, lady. Anyone’s capable given the right or wrong push.” Yami said.

“Are you going to sheath your weapon Vice Captain? Or do you still believe you have need of it?” Ellara asked, realizing that somehow Yami knew of Julius and Jax’s suspicions of her. She couldn’t imagine the Captain's telling Yami or Teris. Maybe it was that strange Ki of his that made Yami ill at ease with her.

Positioning himself in front of Ellara, Olsen faced Yami. “What’s the matter with you?”

Yami continued to stare at the Wizard Kings Advisor. He felt Teris’ fingers brush along his left arm and dropped his ready stance. Sheathing his katana, he asked. “How am I suppose to get my wolves back home?”

“I can help with that.” Ellara reached into her pocket, noticing how Yami and Teris tensed. They both knew. Or at the very least suspected, she thought with a curse. Doing her best to keep her mood and expression light, she went on. “You two no doubt have experience with transportation charms.”

Teris eased seeing the Advisor produce a charm similar to Greywright’s. She was grateful Yami had allowed Marx to put a mental block on him; her father having put one on her when she was a small child. Jaxon Nova had done the same with Julius and Fyntch when they were young. She had been somewhat surprised to learn from Marx that is wasn’t something all Memory Mages did to their children.

With the blocks in place, no one could enter their minds unless they allowed it or were unconscious. To think she had let Ellara enter her head back when she and Yami had been attacked on the road their first year as Magic Knights. Ellara had probably known of the attack before it had happened. She certainly had known who had carried it out. Had Ellara been there the morning of the Summer Solstice? Which one of the masked figures had she been? Teris felt stupid for believing her lies about seeking out information of the Agents of Chaos’ whereabouts and next plans.

“I’m sure you’re both aware of a transportation charms limitations. So one at a time with one wolf each would be best.” Ellara said, looking Yami and Teris over.

Yami stepped forward. “Pilfer and I.”

“Yami.” Teris breathed.

Yami looked over his shoulder at Teris. Even with Pilfer and No Name unconscious Teris couldn’t light travel the wolves. The chance of burning them too great. While he doubted Ellara would attempt anything, he wasn’t going to chance leaving her alone with Teris.

“Olsen. Stay with her.” Yami ordered, as if the other man had a choice. He stepped next to Pilfer, left hand resting casually on the hilt of his katana.

“I’ll be back for you.” Ellara told Teris.

Yami’s hand tightened instinctively on his katana’s hilt. They appeared in one of the open kennels.

Ellara stepped out of the pen. “I suppose I should have asked which one.”

Eager to get back to Teris, Yami closed and latched the gate. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s go back.”

Dark eyes glinting in the moonlight, Ellara told. “You’re not going anywhere, Vice Captain.”

Yami’s muscles tensed, right hand twitching. It was a struggle not to reach across his body for his katana, even with her toying Ki.

Smirking, Ellara continued. “The transportation charm is low enough on mana as it is. You stay here. I’ll bring your counterpart and other Saber Wolf back to you.”

Yami watched her disappear.

Teris was already beside the other Saber Wolf when Ellara appeared. She could see the relief that washed over the Vice Captain's face. It irritated Ellara that she would have to once again use her magic on Olsen when he likely had nothing of use in his head about when, how, and why Yami and Teris had come to suspect her.

Olsen was the one good and true relationship Ellara had in her life. She couldn’t even say that of her husband and Master who she grew to fear more and more ever since Yami and Teris’ first clash of magic. Alowishus would probably order her back to Sanctuary if she told him Yami and Teris suspected her. Ellara wasn’t ready for that. It wasn’t just the freedom she enjoyed and her care for Olsen. She truly believed in the new beginning that would follow the end of this existence. Her position as Sir Jorah’s Advisor could still be of use to the Agents of Chaos and their cause.

Teris looked uneasy when Ellara didn’t draw closer and activate the charm right away. No Name began to stir.

Olsen, who was several meters away from the Saber Wolf, took another step back. “Ellara, my beauty. I really rather not be around that beast when it wakes. Can we get it back in its cell and continue with our night?”

“Get over here then.” Ellara said, her once happy mood soured.

Olsen stepped to her side, They appeared in the empty pen.

Yami visibly relaxed at the sight of Teris.

Olsen rushed out of the kennel. Ellara followed, eager to be away from Yami and Teris. Yami closed and latched the pens gate after Teris exited.

Giving his Vice Captain's a wave, Olsen once again stepped beside Ellara. “Don’t wait up.”

Yami waited until Olsen and Ellara vanished before making his way to Teris. Resting his forehead against the side of her head, he closed his eyes in relief. It hadn’t been a long delay. But at the time, it had felt like eternity while he waited for the Advisor to return with Teris.

“I worry about him.” Teris said of Olsen.

Still lost in his relief, Yami murmured. “Would you marry me if I asked?”

Teris’ breath caught. Blinking several times, she swallowed. “I—I don’t know. Are you asking?”

Yami pulled his head back, coming back to himself. “Not yet.”

He thought of the funds he was saving for essence rings. Thanks to the bump in pay becoming Vice Captain brought in, he was close to affording the rings despite his savings being severely depleted when he had to pay Nathyn Silva and Cin. But he wasn’t quite there yet. He had enough that he could probably have the rings in hand and make payments. But he wasn’t about to ask Teris for her hand with something he didn’t own outright.

“Yami... I can’t get married until this other mess is worked out.” Teris told him.

“The one where you’re expected to marry Bird Man? Or the one with the Agents of Crazies?”

Teris smirked lightly at his knack for names. “The first. Though the second would be nice too.”

Yami couldn’t help but nod at that. The thing with Nozel would come to a head when Teris turned twenty. He could only hope that they would have beaten and caught Alowishus and his lunatics well before then.

“Not to mention, I don’t know how I’d feel essentially being betrothed to two men.” Teris added.

“That one’s easy. You wouldn’t be. You’ve said it yourself countless times. You’re not his Intended. What Fyntch and the Silva’s want has nothing to do with who you’re promised to. Only you have a say in that.” Yami watched Teris mull over his words. “Why don’t we table this for when I ask in truth?”

“If you ever do ask in truth. Can you do it when I don’t smell of beast and sweat?” Teris requested, her wording careful to not presume on him or his plans for the future.

Yami noticed her care but chose to ignore it. Time. Not words. Would prove he meant what he said about marrying her.

Staring at her, Yami told. “I can guarantee you when I ask I won’t care one lick what you smell like. Although,” he gave an exaggerated sniff and wrinkled his his, “you really could use a bath.”

Teris gave him a playful shove. “You should talk. You smell just as bad as I do.”

Yami shrugged. “I’m a guy. I can get away with it.”

“You get away with far too much as it is.” Teris told.

Desirous eyes raking over her, Yami grinned. “Hardly.”

Teris shook her head. “You’re terrible.”

“But you love me anyway.” Yami grinned.

“I do.” Teris told. “I love you.”

Lifting a hand, Yami brushed her cheek. “Stinky as you are, you mean the world to me.”

Teris huffed, giving him another playful shove.

Yami didn’t budge. Instead he grabbed her, pulling her to him. Arms wrapping around her, Yami held her close, chin resting on her head.

“I’m worried about Olsen.” Teris uttered, into his chest.

Yami’s lips pressed against the crown of her head. “I’d be more worried about us.”

“I would be too.” Came a voice from the woods.

Yami and Teris turned. Releasing her, Yami’s left hand gripped his scabbard, right hand hovering over his katana’s hilt.

Stepping silently through the leaf litter, Iban entered the clearing, and stopped a few paces in front of them.

Yami glowered at the Blood Mage. The fact that Iban could so easily shield his Ki certainly didn’t help the mans creep factor. Teris was only able to do it because he had taught her, much to his later regret. Iban had received no such lessons; yet had been able to do it from day one.

Right hand lowering, Yami asked. “Shall I unlock the kennels and see which beast kills the other first, mine or Olsen’s?”

“Your creatures would have no hope even if that woman hadn’t knocked them out.” Iban replied.

“You were stalking Ellara.” Yami said, realization dawning.

“I make it a point to know whenever that woman is near.” Iban said. He looked at the Vice Captain's. “You’re wary of me, and rightly so. Just know that there are far worse things than me hanging about. And unlike me, they don’t all present themselves as they truly are.”

Teris stepped toward Iban. Yami grabbed her arm, stopping her from getting too near the man.

“You mean besides the Wizard Kings Advisor?” Teris asked, wondering though not surprised someone like Iban had some idea how dangerous Ellara was.

“She’s certainly the worst and currently most dangerous of them. But yes. There are others.” Iban said.

“Interested in us? Or just bad people? Who are they? Are they Magic Knights?”

“Teris!” Yami moved in front of her, staring her in the eye. Information costed with people like Iban, and always left one paying far more than they got. Yami had used his position and threats to get what little he had out of the man. But he had also known when to stop. When the free answers ended and the tab was ready to run.

“Those answers will require something in return.” Iban told.

“Such as?” Teris questioned, looking over Yami’s shoulder.

“Teris. Stop.” Yami commanded.

Teris met Yami’s stern gaze and questioned. “What does asking what he wants in exchange hurt?”

“Your fellow co-Vice Captain has a point. After all, you came into my humble lab a few months back asking a similar, all be it very different question.” Iban reminded Yami.

Teris’ eyes fixed on Yami. “What’s he talking about? What’d you ask him?”

Yami glared over his shoulder at Iban and answered shortly. “Nothing.”

Teris frowned, pulling away from him. “What happened to being able to tell each other anything?”

Head snapping back, Yami reached for her. “Teris--”

Teris took another step back, eyes hardening.

“I’ll explain when--” Yami paused. He wasn’t one to feel shame, but he worried what Teris would think of him if she knew he had considered being party to some black magic spell. He didn’t want her to look at him differently. Though the way she was looking at him now didn’t feel very good either.

“Tell me what you wanted from Iban.” Teris pressed.

“Later. It’s--”

“Answers will cost you a simple blood sample.” Iban spoke over Yami, answering Teris’ earlier question.

“No.” Yami snapped, looking over his shoulder at the Blood Mage.

Teris looked passed Yami at Iban. “What do you want my blood for?”

Yami turned back to her. “Teris. No.”

Teris ignored him and told Iban. “Never mind, I don’t want to know. But I could order you and make you tell me.”

Iban stepped forward, smiling. “I’d like to see you try.”

Yami spun around, facing the Blood Mage. “Get near her and I’ll kill you twice over.”

Iban caught the split second flicker of Yami’s eyes turning black. He took a step back. “Seeing as you might be able to. I’ll take my leave.”

Yami watched Iban take another step back and then another. His angry tension didn’t ease even when Iban turned around and headed up the trail. Once the man was gone, Yami rounded on Teris. “What the hell was that!”

“You tell me!” Teris demanded.

“Tell you what? That he can’t be trusted? You know that.”

“Yet you went down to his lab? Why? When? What was your question?” Teris’ eyes searched his for some signed of answer, but Yami had closed himself off from her. She blinked. taking a step back. “I see.”

Yami reached for her. “No. Teris. You don’t--”

She backed away, voice rising in hurt anger. “You’re fine asking me to tell you everything. You tell me to trust you. Tell Gendry that you can’t guarantee to keep his secrets from me. But when it comes to you and your secrets it’s a different matter.”

Yami’s hand dropped to his side. Her wounded, angry expression making his heart clench. “Teris... You don’t understand, _Ikigai_.”

Teris didn’t even react to the foreign tongued endearment. “I understand all too well, all be it a little too late.” Swallowing the lump in her throat, she told. “I was ordered by Jax, Julius, and Greywright not to repeat what I told you about Zara’s death. Do you realize what could happen if they found out I told you?”

Yami’s eyebrows furrowed. “How are they going to find out? I’m not gonna tell anyone.”

“So I guess I was right to trust you?”

Yami would've been less hurt if someone had stabbed him. “Of course you were. How can you say that?”

Eyes stinging, Teris’ whispered voice caught. “I wish you felt the same and trusted me.”

“I do! Ter--” Yami squinted against the burst of Teris’ light travel. “Mana fucking— Damn it!”

Spinning around, Yami hit one of the thick metal posts of the training pen. The solid beam bent and leaned over, loosened from its anchor in the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Comments are VERY MUCH appreciated and really make my day.** Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently commented. It really means a lot.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> “Vice Captain. To what do I owe--” Iban’s words were cut off, Yami spinning him around.
> 
> Large, strong hand wrapping around Iban’s throat, Yami pushed the man back against the table and squeezed. “What are you playing at telling Teris I came down here asking questions?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot. You can also find me on Tumblr under the same handle: talpup
> 
> https://talpup.tumblr.com/


End file.
